


Just don't let me go

by Jerana



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker, Cock Worship, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dominant Tony Stark, Exhibitionism, Feminization, Humiliation, Incest, Just the Tip, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mirror Sex, Omega Peter Parker, Oral Sex, Peter Crying During Sex, Possessive Tony Stark, Rimming, Ring gag, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Sexual Harassment, Size Difference, Spanking, Technically no incest, Top Tony Stark, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 67,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerana/pseuds/Jerana
Summary: Peter has a problem. He has a big crush on his adoptive father Tony Stark who raised him since he was five years old. Good thing, that the Alpha isn’t interested in him, right?~This story is my Starkercest Bingo 2020 contribution. The first chapters can be read on its own, but they will add up to one story.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 295
Kudos: 758
Collections: Marvel cinematic universe, Starkercest Bingo 2020





	1. See me how I really am

**Author's Note:**

> This story is my [Starkercest Bingo 2020](https://www.tumblr.com/search/starkercestbingo2020/blog/starkercestevent) contribution. Each chapter can be read on its own, but they will add up to one story.  
> Kink for the first story: Line Prompt** "You wanted me to walk in on you."  
> Visit me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jeranasblog) <3
> 
> If you like the story, please leave a comment and kudos, thank you

"Daddy, you home?“ Peter opened the door to the million-dollar apartment he shared with his Dad in the middle of New York. He threw his backpack in the corner and kicked off his shoes, tucking them away in the shoe cabinet.

He was early today, his college professor had caught the flu, and his best friends Ned and MJ had canceled their Wednesday night study session. To be fair, Peter would have called off their meeting, too, because he was close to his heat and the only thing he wanted right now was to lie down in his bed surrounded by his pillows and toys.

Normally Peter wouldn’t go to his lectures if he didn’t feel like it. He was clever enough to catch up later and all the professors fully understood that an Omega would stay at home close to his heat, but there wasn’t much time left until finals. And Peter was a little bit afraid of the upcoming exams because he didn’t want to disappoint his Daddy.

Being the son of Tony Stark definitely had its advantages, even if the tech genius wasn’t really his Dad. Peter had never met his biological father, and Tony had married his mother when he had been five years old, so he was the only authoritative figure in his life. Especially since his mother had died a few months later and Peter could be lucky that Tony had decided to adopt him then, otherwise he would have ended up in an orphanage.

Peter was grateful, more than he could ever express, and so he did his best to please his Dad. He felt an overwhelming urge to be good, to make his Daddy proud, so he worked hard on every day. He studied for hours to get the best grades, he cooked and cleaned, he even did his father’s laundry. Everything just to be the perfect little Omega for his Dad. Peter knew very well that Tony Stark was a busy, important man, and he did everything he could to make his Daddy’s life easier.

Oh, and how proud Tony was of him. He always took Peter to social events, parading him around like the perfect son Peter tried his best to be. Tony told him how jealous the other rich people were of him, how he had to drive back other Alphas that want to claim Peter, and he was so glad that his Daddy protected him. He didn’t want to be with other Alphas, he just wanted to be with his Dad.

His life could have been so good, he had friends who cared about him, they had more than enough money to pay for his dream college in New York so he wouldn’t have to move away. He didn’t even argue with his Dad either. He could have been so happy if only Peter’s feelings hadn’t got in his way. Peter felt a strong urge to obey his Daddy, to be perfect for him, to get down on his knees and present for him, and the thought alone was enough to make him scared as hell. He was his Dad, for god’s sake! Maybe not in blood, but by name anyway.

Peter was ashamed of himself. At night he was lay in bed, imagining his Daddy’s hands all over his body while he was touching himself. He pictured his Daddy’s knot when he was riding his favorite dildo during his heat, and he wished that it were his Daddy’s fingers that stuffed him full while he was preparing himself for the plastic toy. His thoughts were wrong, _so wrong_ , but he couldn’t stop his mind from wandering.

One day he might unintentionally reveal his secret, and he was afraid that he would destroy the relationship to his Dad. It became harder and harder every day to keep his feelings locked inside him. He had been so close to screaming his Daddy’s name during his last heat and if Tony had walked past his room, he could have heard his small whimpers that begged for his Daddy’s knot. Despite his fear, Peter couldn’t hold back much longer, and he knew his secret would be discovered one day. He just wasn’t ready to lose Tony yet.

That was one of the reasons why he was more than relieved that Tony wasn’t at home today. His whole body was tingling, his hole slickening up and arching to be filled and the closer he got to his heat, the harder it became to hold back the feelings about his daddy.

On the way to his room, Peter passed the bedroom door of Tony. Even though the whole apartment was clouded by his Daddy’s Alpha smell, it was even stronger here, so close to the bed where Tony was always sleeping in. The smell of black coffee mixed with leather and a hint of motor oil was overwhelming on a good day and now, so close to his heat, Peter immediately felt slick gushing out of his hole.

Fuck, he knew he was weak when he opened the door, he knew it was a mistake, but he had held back more often than not and this time, he snapped _. Just for a minute_ , he tried to convince himself. _I’ll be out in no time._

Of course, Peter had been in his Dad’s bedroom before, they were living in the same apartment, but usually, he tried to avoid entering the room. Tony was a neat man, his room tidied and clean, and it was probably the only room in the house that Peter didn’t clean regularly. His Daddy had told him that even though he loved Peter doing the chores, a bedroom was a very vulnerable place for an Alpha and that he would clean it himself. To be honest, Peter had felt relief because he knew he couldn’t be trusted around the smell of his Daddy.

Peter had wanted to stay a minute, maybe two. He had just wanted to take a deep breath, surrounded by the intoxicating smell, and then leave, memorizing the hint of coffee, leather, and motor oil while he was pleasuring himself alone in his room. But a simple black tank top, which his Daddy had most likely forgotten to put in the laundry bag this morning, made his resolution falter.

It wouldn’t hurt anyone just to take a whiff, would it? Just once, then he could go back to his room and leave the filthy thoughts about his Daddy behind. Peter was so, so weak and he gave in, burying his nose in the soft fabric.

It was ecstatic. The smell was too strong, too _good_ and he didn’t even notice the slick running down his thighs anymore. His mind was clouded, his biology took over his actions and he walked over to his Daddy’s bed, consequences be damned. Nothing mattered anymore except the smell of his Alpha and he craved to be closer to the scent.

Peter fell on the soft sheets, his eyes rolling back and a small moan slipped past his lips. He was floating, surrounded by his Daddy’s smell, and at that point, there was no turning back.

He stripped, kicking his clothes out of bed until the only barrier between him and the fabric was the pair of dark red panties that he put on in the morning, thinking about his Daddy. Slick was everywhere, pooling in the panties, running down his thighs and the sheets would be soaked by it in minutes. There was no way his Daddy wouldn’t notice the smell of aroused Omega, but Peter was too far gone to care. The desire had shut his mind down.

He moaned as he touched his neck for the first time, his fingertips pressed lightly against the heated skin. It was good, but at the same time not enough. He wanted his Daddy’s rough hands against his delicate throat, wanted the Alpha to sink his teeth down his neck until everyone knew who he belonged to. Peter tried to squeeze even harder, tried to imitate the Alpha grip, which he had only seen on TV before. He whimpered in distress, it wasn’t enough, it wasn’t his Daddy.

Peter gave up, his hand sliding lower, caressing his collar bones until they found his nipples. He flicked them gently first, sensitive so close to his heat and he enjoyed the feeling of _too much_. Tiny electric shocks tingled down his spine, making him even wetter, his cock completely hard by now.

Abruptly, he caught his nipples in a tight grip, squeezing until his back arched from the bed, a high-pitched moan echoing across the room. God, what he would give if only his Daddy was here with him. Watching him, touching him, stuffing his hole with his Alpha cock. “Daddy, please, Alpha.”

Peter had wanted to drag it out, to tease himself and savor the arousal, but the feeling of his Daddy’s sheets against his almost naked body was too much. His hands wandered lower as he spread his legs, giving himself enough room to touch.

Usually, he would reach for his cock first, touching and stroking it until it was too much until he couldn’t stand the desire anymore, but today Peter was impatient. He didn’t even pull down his panties, just slipped the fabric aside to get better access.

The first touch against his dripping hole was burning hot, too much, and Peter shivered, the pleasure almost hurt. He was so worked up, sitting in a classroom all day, and now surrounded by the smell of his Alpha. Fuck, what was he thinking? His Daddy wasn’t his Alpha, although there was nothing he wanted more. It would be a dream to be owned by a man as perfect as Tony Stark.

To stop his mind from spinning, he distracted himself, thrusting his finger into his wet heat in one stroke. “Daddy, god. Yes.” He closed his eyes in bliss, imagining it was the Alpha’s finger that had entered him. He moaned, feeling his tight walls clinging to the single digit. It wasn’t enough. He needed more.

Peter was out of control, he was no longer aware of his surroundings and so he almost screamed when a voice interrupted his pleasure. “You wanted me to walk in on you, don’t you?”

Peter froze, his finger still buried deep inside of him, and he slowly opened his eyes. In the doorway stood his Daddy, dressed in one of the fancy suits he wore to work, and his arms crossed in front of his chest. He looked good like every fantasy Peter ever had and horror started to spread in his veins. Oh, no. This was a nightmare.

He whimpered, half want half fear, his Daddy’s eyes fixed on his body and he couldn’t bring himself to pull his finger out. If he would just close his eyes, maybe everything would be a dream. He would wake up in his own bed, pinning after his Daddy like he always had. But seconds passed and he still didn’t wake up.

Slowly, Peter raised his head, trying to figure out what his Daddy was thinking. Would he be thrown out? He knew he had fucked up, and he was fully prepared for his Daddy to get rid of him. What he didn’t expect was pure hunger on the Alpha’s face. His Daddy’s hands were tightly clamped in fists, his knuckles white from the pressure, and black eyes were fixed on his uncovered hole. His face was twisted, the expression slowly changing until the Alpha stared at him like a predator. Peter shivered and immediately, his body produced more slick.

Tony growled. “Do you know how long I’ve been thinking about this?” The Alpha’s voice was deeper than Peter had ever heard before. “Do you know how long I’ve been dreaming about seeing you like this? So ready, waiting for my cock? Do you know how many times I’ve felt bad about thinking like this, about having such perverted thoughts about my own son?”

Peter shook his head frantically, whimpering and spreading his legs even wider to show off for his Alpha. He felt fresh slick running down his thighs, dripping onto the sheets which were probably ruined by now.

“Haven’t you ever wondered why I don’t want you to clean my room. You can’t imagine how wild your sweet Omega smell drives me, that I couldn’t stand it in my room, or I would have ravished you otherwise. You smell so ripe and eager, even outside of heat, it was a challenge for my self-restraint.” The Alpha cleared this throat and took a deep breath as he continued speaking, his voice already rough. “And then I come home from work early, and you’re lying in my bed, soaking my sheets with your slick, while you have your finger buried in your hole. Do you even know what you’re doing to me?”

Peter cried out, his Daddy’s words heightening his arousal until he felt like bursting. Everything was burning and it wasn’t enough. He needed his Daddy’s touch, he needed his Daddy’s knot. His control was slipping, all the shame disappeared, and he slammed a second finger into his hole, savoring the way his hot walls clenched around his digits. He felt frantic, desperate like he was in heat, but he wasn’t yet. It was his Alpha’s presence that made him go crazy.

Tony had stepped closer to the bed, his suit jacket thrown to the floor and he rolled up his sleeves, exposing his muscular forearms to Peter. He clenched around his finger, his gaze fixed on his Daddy’s exposed skin. He was so much stronger than him, could very likely hold him up while he was fucking him against a wall. He could hold Peter down without even using his Alpha voice.

Peter’s imagination went wild. He saw himself bouncing on his Daddy’s cock in the morning when the Alpha enjoyed his first coffee. He wanted to suck his Daddy’s cock during their weekly movie nights. He even wanted to be stuffed when his Daddy was on the phone with his employees. The thoughts were too much. Peter felt the trembling of his first orgasm coming closer and he tried to stuff his fingers even deeper.

“Don’t you dare, you little slut.” The Alpha looked at him with a thunderous expression, gripping Peter’s wrist tightly to prevent his hand from moving. Peter wailed, his hips bucking into the touch, but that wasn’t enough to make him come. A frustrated tear slipped from his eyes as he came back from the cliff. His breathing was hard, uneven and he hiccupped a little from the denial.

“Please.” The Omega whined and stared at his Daddy with wide eyes. He wanted to be good, he really did, but he was so close, he could barely stand it. Tony gripped his wrist even harder, pulled his fingers out, and that was enough to make him sob in earnest.

“Look at you.” The Alpha cooed, sitting down on the bed next to Peter. “You’re so desperate to get your fingers back, aren’t you? You’re whining like a little slut who doesn’t care about anything but getting her hole stuffed. But you’re lying on _my_ bed in my room, so you’re going to play by _my_ rules. Don’t you think that’s fair, baby?”

Oh god, the words were too much. There was nothing Peter wanted more in the world than to belong to his Daddy, to be owned by the Alpha. He wanted to be his little slut, he wanted to be ready whenever his Daddy wanted him.

“Please.” He whimpered, pathetic, not even sure what he was begging for. It wasn’t important, all that mattered was his Daddy right beside him.

“I’m not a cruel man.” The Alpha explained in a voice that proved otherwise. “I just don’t want you to pleasure yourself anymore. Can you do that for me? Stop touching your little cock and your tight hole?”

It sounded like a nightmare, but Peter was willing. As long as his Daddy kept looking at him this way, he would do anything for the man. So, he nodded, more tears running down his cheeks, and he fought to stay still, so he wouldn’t rub himself all over the sheets.

“Relax, sweetheart. I’m going to take care of you. You just have to let Daddy do it.”

Peter nodded enthusiastically, his curls swaying with the movement. He must look so wrecked, legs spread impossibly wide, his thighs glistening with slick and he was probably blushing like a virgin. It was like a dream coming true. He was lying in his Daddy’s bed, surrounded by his smell, and he didn’t have to think anymore. His Daddy would take care of his pleasure.

“I want you to turn around, to present for me. Can you do that?” The Alpha’s voice was deep, almost a growl, and Peter’s guts clenched in arousal.

He scrambled to his knees, turning around to get into the position his Daddy wanted him to be in. He lowered his shoulders to the sheets, his ass raised in the air while his hands rested next to his head. He would be a good little Omega for his Daddy, the best. Peter arched his back as enchanting as possible, presenting his features for his Alpha to take.

Tony growled from the vision and Peter felt a soft touch caressing his cheeks. “Please, Alpha. Give me your knot. Please.”

“Not today, baby boy.” Tony’s voice was hard, relentless, and Peter let out a little sob. He needed this, he needed his Daddy’s touch, his Daddy’s cock, but he would be a good boy. He would stay still until his Daddy decided he was allowed to move.

“I can’t give you my knot today.” The Alpha explained with regret. “You’re going to be in heat soon and if I want to fuck you during it, you can’t be sore already.”

That wasn’t fair. He could take it, sore or not. He just wanted his Daddy to soothe the all-consuming arch in his gut. He moaned pitifully, giving his Alpha the puppy-eye look to convince him, but Tony stood firm.

“No, Omega.” He growled, his voice shifting from friendly to determined. “You take what I give you, and if I decide not to give you my knot, then you won’t complain. Did I make myself clear?”

Peter cried harder. His Daddy, _his Alpha_ , was disappointed in him, and it was breaking his heart. He wanted to be good, he _really_ wanted to be good, it was just so hard when he got so worked up. “Yes, Alpha.” He sobbed, hoping his Daddy would forgive him.

“Good boy.” The Alpha soothed him and stroked his back, reassuring him that everything was fine, _they_ were fine, and Peter let out a sigh of relief. He would try harder, he would be the perfect Omega for his Daddy.

Caught in his thoughts, Peter hadn’t realized that the Alpha’s hand had wandered lower until it touched his wet hole for the first time. It was pure bliss, his insides were clenching, and the fingertip was almost enough to let him trip over the edge. He couldn’t even moan anymore, silent and obedient from words and a single touch alone.

“Look at your hole.” His Daddy purred, spreading his slick all over his ass. “So wet for me. Do you need me? Do you need your Daddy?”

The broken yes turned into a cry when the Alpha suddenly pressed two of his fingers into the tight heat. Peter’s body twisted and he lifted his ass even higher. His muscles tightened and burned under the strain, but he didn't care. All he could focus on was the feeling of his Alpha’s fingers inside of him. Peter began to buck his hips uncontrollably, impaling himself further on his Daddy’s fingers.

Tony started to move his fingers, thrusting in and out of his hole and making a squelching sound emphasizes by his slick. It was loud and filthy, outright obscene and Peter felt that his body was producing even more slick, preparing him for his Alpha’s cock.

“Can you hear that, babydoll?” Tony teased, twisting his fingers so that the sound was even louder. “Can you hear how desperate you are for me? Like a little slut?”

Peter was gone so far that there was no shame left. “Yes, Daddy. Your slut. _Yours_.”

The Alpha growled at the statement, his free hand roaming until it found the Omega’s neck. He gripped tightly, forcing Peter’s face even further into the sheets. It was painful but glorious, and he submitted immediately, baring his throat for his Daddy’s touch. He had never felt so good before, so consumed, although his Alpha wasn’t even fucking him yet. It was fine, he could wait.

“I want you to work for it, sweetheart.” Tony commanded. “Show me how much you want me. Clench for me and I might give you a third finger.”

_Yes, yes._ Peter tensed up, clenching his inner muscles exactly the way his Alpha wanted him to. It was a struggle, his muscles already straining, but he would make it, he would show his Alpha how good he could be. He moaned again when Tony finally fed him the third finger. The stretch was so good, spreading him as he loved it and Peter purred contentedly. He could die happily like this.

The fingers kept thrusting in and out of his slick passage, getting faster and faster every second, and Peter felt how he was getting close a second time. The wave felt bigger than before, the feelings heightened by his Daddy’s touch and pathetic little noises slipped past his lips.

“Can I come? Oh, please. Can I?” Peter sobbed, turning his head to ask for the permission of his Daddy.

“I’m not sure yet.” The Alpha said, deliberately twisting his wrist until he was assaulting Peter’s prostate for the first time.

The pleasure was intense, something he had never felt before. His ears were ringing, he was screaming, but he didn’t recognize his own voice anymore. Hot, unyielding pleasure was flooding him, tingling in every cell of his body and he felt his cock leaking onto the mattress, his slick mixing with the precome. Everything was wet, hot, and messy, the sheets more than ruined by now.

“Look at you, so beautiful, my little Omega. So close.” Peter preened under the praise, a warm feeling spreading through his body. “You open up so beautiful for me. I’m going to teach you everything because you are mine. _Mine._ Tell me, sweetheart. Tell me that you are mine.”

“Yours, Daddy.” Peter sobbed. “Only yours. Your little slut, your little Omega. Everything you want me to be, just please don’t leave me.”

“Oh, baby boy.” The Alpha cooed, the grip around his neck tightening. “I won’t leave you. I’m already thinking about claiming you. You won’t mind that I’m your father by law, will you? You won’t care if I parade you around, show what a good little Omega you are? Do you want them all to see us? Want them to see how filthy you are?”

“Yes, Daddy. Whatever you want.” Peter screamed as a fourth finger was pressed inside him alongside the other. His vision swam and he felt the feelings building up, knowing he couldn’t hold back much longer.

“Then come for me, my good little slut. Come on my fingers.” Tony ordered and it was too much.

Peter was flying. He could see stars, his mind clouded by overwhelming pleasure and he let out a pathetic whimper. It was too much, too intense, so good. He didn’t know anymore whether he wanted to push back onto the fingers or withdraw, pulling away from the feelings. He couldn’t decide but his Daddy could. His brain was knocked out by the power of his orgasm.

The waves didn’t stop, carrying him higher and higher. His Daddy was focused on his prostate, milking every dribble of come that his Omega cock was able to give. His walls clenched, gripping his Alpha’s fingers so tightly that Tony let out a small hiss. He had never come so long, so intense before and he felt his vision fading the longer his Daddy dragged out the orgasm.

When Tony finally pulled his fingers out, Peter couldn’t even respond anymore. He fell onto the sheets, lying in a puddle of his come and slick. He was weak, too tired to move or to feel shame, wrung out by the best orgasm of his life.

“Hey, baby boy. You were wonderful. Let me move you.” His Daddy ordered, picking him up easily and holding him in his arms. Peter wrapped his legs around the Alpha’s middle, clinging to him like a koala bear. He felt the thick cock of his Daddy pressed against his ass and tried to move, wanting his Daddy to feel as good as he did.

But Tony gripped his hips, preventing him from moving. “Not now, Pete. Let’s go to your room. The sheets are clean there.”

“But I want you to feel good.” Peter whined, a tear slipping from his eyes. Didn’t his Daddy want him? Didn’t he want Peter to make him feel good?

The Alpha could apparently see what was going on inside him because he soothed him, calming him with a firm hand on his neck. “I want you, sweetheart. God, I want you. But I can wait. Today was about you. Next time you can show me how good your mouth can be for me. Deal?”

The Omega sighed contentedly, cuddling up closer to his Daddy’s chest. Yes, he was fine as long as he could have his Daddy again. Endorphins were still flooding his body, leaving no room for shame.

He smiled broadly as Tony carried him to his bed, his nose buried in the Alpha’s neck. He inhaled his intoxicating smell, mixed with his own slick, and if he was in heat, he would have been aroused again by now. Instead, he was satisfied and wanted to be close to his Daddy, wanted his affection and care.

He felt that his Daddy lowered them into Peter’s bed, how the Alpha purred contentedly, and pulled him closer against his chest. The thick cock of the Alpha nestled against his crack, a steady reminder that their relationship had shifted from father and son to something else.

The last thing on Peter’s mind was that he would do anything for his Daddy, anything to make him happy. Then he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Let me make it up to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the feedback for the first chapter <3 It motivated me to write faster. Please leave kudos and comments again <3 
> 
> Kink for the second chapter: Just the tip   
> Follow me on < a href=”https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jeranasblog” > Tumblr < /a >. I post the Bingo board at the end of every post on Tumblr. Feel free to check it out, and message me if you want to read about a certain kink. 
> 
> Enjoy <3

Peter knew he shouldn’t have left the house so close to his heat. He had already been out of his mind yesterday, his body buzzing with arousal until he had ended in his Daddy’s bed with his fingers thrusting in and out of his wet hole. The beginning of his heat wasn’t quite there, but it was only a matter of hours until he couldn’t control himself anymore and his biology would take over.

Peter knew it, knew what could happen to unguarded Omegas because once their cycle hits, arousal would feel like despair and at the peak of his heat, he would climb every Alpha like a god damn tree. Parents tell their Omega children not to leave the house close to their heat. They tell horror stories of teens being bred by strangers, of Omegas being forced to take and like everything an Alpha wants them to. But Peter left the house anyway because he was stupid, because he would do anything to be the perfect Omega for his Dad.

Everything started with a phone call from the assistant of his engineering professor. She had called him, frantically explaining that she had lost the term paper he had submitted last week. It hadn’t been his fault, the deadline had already passed, but they couldn’t grade his work unless he submitted it a second time. Even though the assistant apologized a million times, he still had to get up and leave the house because no one else could go for him. His Daddy was at work, preparing his leave to help Peter with his heat and his friends had caught the flue, lying sick in their beds. So, there was no other option but to leave the house.

Of course, Peter could have explained the state he was already in and the assistant would probably have delayed the second deadline, but he was afraid of losing a semester over a stupid term paper. He wanted his grades to be the best, he wanted his Daddy to be proud of his Omega son, so he made a stupid decision and took the subway to college.

Oh gee, it had been a mistake. People had already been staring at him and turning their heads when he got on the subway, and he hadn’t even arrived at the college campus yet when the first drop of slick dripped down his thighs. Several different Alphas were watching him with hunger, his sweet and ripe scent screaming at them to take him. Peter knew that Alphas were already staring at him on a normal day, and his heat was making everything ten times worse.

When he finally arrived on campus, Peter was nothing but relieved. Being trapped with plenty of people in New York’s subway, standing close to strangers, was too much for him. He didn’t want their eyes on him, the only person that should see him like that was his Daddy.

Determined to get it over with quickly, he almost ran to the office. The feelings were getting stronger, dizziness clouded his mind and he felt how his hole arched for his Daddy’s knot, how he produced slick to ease the way. He clasped the second print of his term paper firmly in one hand, counting the seconds until he finally arrived. Slowly, his vision started to fade, and he felt that his instincts were taking over, forcing him to present so that any Alpha could take and breed him.

Peter struggled but he forced himself to raise his hands and knock on the door of his professor’s office.

“Oh god, Peter!” The assistant looked at him in horror and Peter was more than grateful that she was a Beta. Being too close to either Omega or Alpha would have been too much.

Peter didn’t even notice anymore that she took the copy of his term paper out of his hand, fighting to keep the last grasp on his control. He felt slick running down his thighs and a burning arch inside of his hole, begging his Alpha to soothe the emptiness. But he wasn’t at home. He was in the middle of the college campus and didn’t know how to get close to his Alpha.

“Come with me.” The assistant said, grabbing his forearm and dragging him towards a white door on the end of the hallway. Peter’s brain had already shut down, the only current thoughts on his mind were _Daddy_ and _more._ He didn’t realize anymore that she was guiding him towards a heat room, quickly checking that no Alphas were crossing their way.

“Do you have an Alpha?” She asked and sat him down on a couch in the middle of the room.

Peter frantically shook his head. He wanted to scream _yes_ , he wanted to let the world know that he had his Daddy, but not everyone was open-minded and although Tony wasn’t his biological father, he had still adopted him. He hadn’t talked about being open with his Daddy yet, so Peter kept quiet, afraid his Daddy didn’t want everyone to know.

“Is there anyone else who could pick you up?” The assistant asked while Peter did his best to stop his hands from wandering into his pants in front of the Beta. Slick was soaking his panties, slowly drenching his trousers and he knew it was only a matter of time until it would hit the couch. “Do you have an emergency contact?”

Peter stared at her for a second, his brain processing the question while his mind was fighting against the arousal. _Emergency contact?_

“Yes.” He whimpered, suddenly certain how he could solve the problem. “Can you call my Daddy? He can take me home.” The assistant smiled pitifully and took his phone after Peter had dialed the number.

Peter didn’t hear anymore what she was telling his Dad. He didn’t even realize that she left the room, overwhelmed by the need for his Alpha. Every second was making it harder and harder until he finally snapped, pulling his pants down in the middle of a heat room in college.

The first finger that sank into his wet heat was pure relief and Peter sobbed, almost breaking under the white-hot pleasure. He didn’t even move, just providing his hole something to clench around, giving it the illusion that it would be stuffed soon. He desperately wanted to move but he didn’t have the heart to do so. He would wait for his Daddy, would save himself for his Alpha like a good little Omega.

It could have been minutes or hours until the door finally opened again, his lust-crazed brain wasn’t able to grab the concept of time anymore. Everything was hurting, everything was spinning and the only thoughts that stopped him from going crazy were the memories of his Daddy’s fingers in his arching hole. How they had filled him, how his Alpha’s knot would fill him even more.

Eventually, his Daddy was standing in front of him. “Oh, Peter.” He was talking to him like he was a little child, disappointment and pity in his voice, and the thought of letting his Daddy down was enough to make him cry. He didn’t want his Alpha to be mad at him.

“I’m so sorry, D-Daddy.” Peter hiccupped, crocodile tears running down his cheeks. “I didn’t want to disappoint you, but the assistant called and wanted the term paper and you weren’t there and…” He couldn’t talk anymore, his body shaking with heartbreaking sobs.

“Shhh, don’t cry, baby boy.” His Daddy pulled him to his feet, wrapping his arms around his hips to prevent him from tripping. “I’m not mad, baby. I’m just disappointed that you didn’t call me. I would have called the college for you. Nobody forces Peter Stark to leave the house so close to his heat. You’re _mine_. Mine to look at and mine to take care of. Do you understand that?”

Peter nodded and slowly, his sobs died down. It was a relief to know that his Alpha wasn’t upset with him. However, the bad feeling remained, the despair of letting his Daddy down too much for him to bear, so he almost wasn’t noticing his arousal anymore.

“Can I make it up to you?” Peter begged with teary eyes. “Please, I wanna make it up to you. Just give me a chance. Just let me make you feel good.”

Tony sighed. “Pete, we don’t have time for this. You’re close to your heat. I have to bring you home.”

Peter’s disappointment was almost palpable. The dried tears came back, threatening to spill and he must have looked so wrecked that his Daddy gave in. “Fine, I might let you suck my cock, but I want you to come against my leg first. An orgasm should be enough to delay the beginning of your heat for a few hours.”

Peter beamed. He could make it up to his Daddy, he could be a good boy, help his Alpha feel good. He must look stupid with the broad grin on his face, but he couldn’t stop it, couldn’t hide the anticipation of finally tasting his Daddy. He had dreamed of this for years.

Tony sat down on the couch, spreading his legs and opening the zipper of his suit pants. Peter had enough room to crawl between them, preparing himself to take his Daddy’s cock.

It was a vision. Thick, long and red, standing proud for Peter to worship. His Daddy was so much bigger than him, his cock at least twice as thick and long as Peter’s and salvia started to pool in his mouth. The Alpha’s cock was everything Peter had ever dreamed of, the first evidence of his knot already visible at the base. But the best thing was the scent. Peter could find no words for it, overwhelmed by the desire to take it into his mouth, to choke on it until his Alpha would gift him his seed and soothe the arch in his belly.

Out of control, he rushed forward, trying to take his Daddy’s cock in one go, but a firm hand stopped him before he could even reach it. A desperate whine slipped past his lips and Peter felt betrayed by his Daddy who denied him his cock.

“Baby.” Tony growled as Peter made attempts to swallow the Alpha’s cock. “We made a deal, didn’t we? I said first your orgasm and then my cock.”

Peter cried out, slick pouring out of him from the words alone, but he didn’t care. He didn’t want to come right now, he wanted his Daddy to feel good. He wanted to choke on the beautiful cock, wanted to take it so deep, he wouldn’t be able to breathe. Nevertheless, he stopped fighting, a command of his Alpha too important to ignore. He sat still, his face ruined with tears, and waited for his Daddy’s orders.

“I want you to strip but keep your pretty panties on.” Tony commanded, his voice rough from arousal. “You’re already dripping all over the place. Can’t leave your hole uncovered or you’ll flood the room.”

Humiliation spread through his veins. It made him even hotter, even wetter and the first dribble of slick dripped to the floor. Peter’s eyes widen, ashamed of his obvious arousal, and according to the Alpha’s face, he wasn’t the only one who noticed the mess.

“Good, sweetheart. Your smell is killing me. Your sweet slick is dripping all over the floor. Come closer, rub your little hole over my shoes and I might feed you my cock. Come on, hurry. We don’t have all day.”

Peter scrambled to obey, moving his hips until his panty-covered hole was pressed against his Daddy’s designer shoe. It was so filthy, so obscene, a sign of how easy Peter was for his Daddy, he almost came.

“Just like that.” His Daddy encouraged him when he moved his hips tentatively for the first time. “Rub yourself all over me like the bitch in heat you’re soon going to be.”

Peter felt the pressure of the leather against his cheeks, felt how the shoe was sliding between them until they were tightly pressed against his hole. One touch was enough to make them slick and he rubbed his ass against them, savoring the contact against his empty hole. It wasn’t enough.

He wanted more, _needed more_ , something inside him. It didn’t matter anymore if it was his Daddy’s cock in his mouth or his fingers in his hole, just anything to soothe the burning fire that spread through his body. Pleasure was sparking inside of him every time he moved, and his cock hardened, trapped in his panties, and pressed against his Daddy’s leg.

“That’s it, my good little boy.” The Alpha encouraged him, burying his hands in Peter’s hair. The tight grip made him arch and he let his hands slide behind his back, spreading his cheeks to intensify the contact against his empty hole. “Look at you, holding yourself open for me. Do you wish it were my cock? Do you wish I would knock you up? Keep your sweet little cunt full with my knot?”

_Yes, yes, please._ Peter didn’t notice that he was screaming. He didn’t care that his Daddy called his hole a sweet little cunt, he didn’t care that the heat room was soundproof but not locked, he didn’t even care about his disappointment anymore. The only thing he could focus on was riding his Daddy’s shoe, rubbing against his leg until he would come.

It didn’t take long. A couple of filthy words whispered in his ear by his Daddy, a tight grip in his hair, and the increasing pressure against his leaking cunt once his Daddy lifted his shoe was enough to send Peter flying. He sobbed as he came, the orgasm was bright, hot and overwhelming, but still not enough. It could never be enough as long as he knew that he hadn’t made it up to his Daddy yet.

“You look so beautiful when you cry, baby.” Tony growled in his ear as Peter fell apart, his insides clenching around nothing and the urge to split himself open on his Daddy’s cock overwhelming. Satisfaction was outweighed by denial, prolonging his orgasm in sweet agony. His body twitched against his Daddy’s shoe, riding out the last waves until he slumped down against his Daddy’s leg. He felt even worse than before, even more desperate, but at least the fog in his mind cleared a little.

Peter needed a couple of deep breaths to calm down, to cope with the betrayal that was buzzing in his body. He knew he didn’t deserve his Daddy’s cock after going out so close to his heat, but he couldn’t suppress the all-consuming desire to taste his Alpha’s come.

Once he trusted his voice to work again, Peter raised his head, looking straight into his Daddy’s face. “Can I suck you now, Daddy?” He begged like a little slut, the cutest pout on his face.

Tony pondered, making a show of denying Peter his cock. “I don’t know. Have you been good, boy? I’m not sure if you’ve earned it.”

The words physically hurt Peter and he winced, an utterly betrayed expression on his face. “You promised you’d think about it.” Peter cried softly. “You promised I might get it. Please, Daddy. Just the tip, please.”

“Just the tip?” Tony teased him and took his own erection in his hand, slowly starting to stroke it.

“Yes.” Peter answered eagerly, his eyes fixed on his Daddy’s hard cock. “Just something, Alpha. Just the tip, please.”

Tony sighed playfully, enjoying the power he held over Peter. The Omega stared at the thick flesh, loved how it twitched proudly under Tony’s own grip. He watched some drops of precome spilling from the tip, wanted nothing more than to taste them, to follow their path with his tongue. He wanted to be responsible for the Alpha’s pleasure, his mind spinning and his biology forcing him to lean forward, to take the thick cock into his mouth. But he resisted because his Daddy didn’t give him permission.

“Fine.” Tony decided dismissively. “Come closer, baby. You can have the tip. But only the tip. I’ll take it away if you get too greedy. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Peter smiled happily, crawling closer to his Daddy’s crotch. 

When his lips touched the tip for the first time, Peter moaned, relief he had never felt before flooding his body. It felt right to kneel in front of his Daddy, to take the warm flesh into his mouth. He savored the moment, slowly spreading his lips until he could take the first few inches of his Daddy into his mouth.

The Alpha growled, a deep satisfied sound, and pride bloomed in Peter. He did this, he made his Daddy feel good, his lips around the Alpha’s tip were responsible for his noises. The knowledge was like a rush, new slick began to pour out of his body. He was ready to take everything his Alpha wanted him to give.

“You’re doing so good.” Tony praised, making Peter dizzy with happiness. “Look at you, how eager you are for me. How badly do you want it, baby boy? What would you do for Daddy’s cock?”

“Everything.” Peter answered sincerely, his lips slightly touching the heated flesh. He didn’t want to pull back, craving to touch as much as he was allowed to.

His Daddy’s cock tasted like heaven. Small driblets of salty precome were running down the shaft and Peter did his best to catch every single one with his tongue. He sucked, his tongue dancing around the tip as if he was licking a lollipop. Although he wasn’t even touching himself, he already felt a million times better than before, knowing his Alpha was feeling good and that he could make up for his mistake.

Peter hold himself back, sucking up all the deep noises his Daddy was making while he fought the urge to take the cock deeper, to choke himself on his Daddy. He wanted to be stuffed full, to struggle, to feel this Alpha so deep that he would be hoarse tomorrow, but this wasn’t about him. His Alpha had ordered him to restraint himself and he would rather die than disobey.

“God, Peter. Look at you. Sucking my cock as if you were born for it, as if it’s everything you’ve ever wanted. You’re a slut for me, aren’t you? Begging me with those pretty brown eyes to take me deeper.”

Peter couldn’t answer, his mouth stuffed, so he nodded in agreement, humming an affirmative noise. Vibrations tingles alongside the Alpha’s cock and his Daddy let out a deep moan. He gripped Peter’s hair, a constant reminder of who was in charge.

“Open your mouth wider, sweet boy.” Tony ordered, his grip tightening further. “I want to stroke myself and I want you to catch everything when I come. Can you do this for me? Can you be my sweet little slut?”

Peter beamed, eager to be good for his Alpha. He shifted until he was comfortable on his knees, curving his back to look like the perfect little Omega and opened his mouth just like his Daddy told him to. He even put his hands behind his back to show how submissive he could be.

The view seemed to please Tony because he rumbled deep in his chest. “Sometimes I wondered if I’ve trained you.” The Alpha said while he gripped his own cock and began to stroke himself. The tip rested against Peter’s opened mouth. “You’re doing everything I want you to, even when I humiliate you, and that makes me so hard, makes me want to wreck you even more. That can’t be healthy, can it?”

“I want it too, Daddy.” Peter whispered against the tip of his cock. “I want you to treat me like your good little Omega. I love it, I love _you._ ”

“Oh, sweetheart.” The Alpha’s voice was gentle. “I love you, too. You’re my son, you’re my slut, you’re my _everything_.”

“Please, come in my mouth.” Peter begged, his gaze leaving the dripping cock to look into his Daddy’s eyes. “That’s all I want.”

The Alpha smiled at him and patted his hair. “All right, boy.” He gave in. “Keep your mouth open. Don’t move!”

Happiness bubbled in his chest and Peter nodded enthusiastically. He wanted to swallow everything his Alpha was willing to give him. Tony rested the tip of his cock on Peter’s tongue, the heated flesh burning in the Omega’s mouth. Although he wanted to suck, to choke on it, he was content with a few inches. He would get his Daddy’s come. That was everything that counted in the moment.

Tony started to fuck his hand, the rhythm hard and unyielding while the back of his hand smacked against Peter’s face with every thrust. Peter loved it, loved the taste on his tongue, and the obscene noise when his Daddy’s hand slapped his face. He felt owned, controlled, and let go, his mind becoming clouded once again. But it wasn’t from his heat, it was the possessiveness of his Daddy that made him go cockstupid. His thoughts drifted and he imagined what it would feel like if his Daddy’s hand would smack his bottom, leaving red marks on his tender cheeks.

It wasn’t long before Tony’s strokes became erratic and Peter knew his Daddy was getting close. He kept his mouth open, spit running down his chin and he savored the moment of pleasuring his Daddy. Even if it meant just keeping his mouth open.

“Oh, god. Baby. You’re so good for me.” The Alpha grunted as he finally came, his cock spurting his seed all over the Omega. He pulled back, half his load landing in Peter’s mouth while the other half scattered all over his face.

Peter was in heaven. He swallowed, already addicted to the salty fluid and he sighed with contentment. He wanted this every day, a fresh load of come filling his belly. He let out a high-pitched whine because he could only swallow half of it, but his Daddy soothed him, spreading the rest onto his face and rubbing it over the scent glands on his neck. Peter preened. His Daddy, his Alpha, was scent-marking him, was showing the world that Peter was his.

“You did a wonderful job.” The Alpha reassured him, his voice hoarse after the orgasm. “So good for me, the best little slut.”

Peter blushed deep red and tried to hide his face against his Daddy’s leg. He wasn’t good with compliments but still treasured the words. Contentment was filling him as he sat there at his Daddy’s feet. He never wanted to move, but they were still in a heat room in college.

They sat there for a while, his Daddy’s hands caressing his head, fingers tugging his curls lightly. The sensation was grounding and Peter relaxed, preparing himself to leave soon. They still had to walk to his Daddy’s car.

“Let’s get you out of here.” His Alpha promised after a few minutes and pulled him into his arms after he put their clothes back on. Peter wrapped his legs around the Alpha’s hips and one of his Daddy’s strong arms settled under his ass, carrying him as if he weighed nothing. Peter suspected his slick had already soaked his pants, but his Daddy didn’t complain, keeping him against his chest so that Peter could hide his face in his Alpha’s neck.

He couldn't see if they met other people on the way out, he only suspected that they had passed another Alpha because once his dad growled possessively. But Peter was happy, snuggling against Tony’s chest like a kitten and breathing in his Daddy’s scent. He smelled perfect, like satisfied Alpha. He didn’t even care if someone was watching him, loved getting carried by his Daddy while he was drenched in the scent of his Alpha’s seed.

Peter was getting tired, his eyes fluttered and fell shut while Tony was carrying him out of the building. He knew his heat would hit him with full force as soon as he woke up, but for now, he was content in his Daddy’s arms. He drifted away before they even reached the car.


	3. No one else, I promise

When Peter opened his eyes, he knew immediately that he was in heat. In the past few days, he had already realized that he slicked faster and that the scent of his Alpha, his _Daddy_ , was enough to make him lose control, but the emptiness in his hole had been mostly bearable. Now, however, just the idea of being without his Daddy’s cock was too much and a distressed whimper slipped past his lips.

Peter needed a second to orientate himself. He was lying in a bed and according to the surrounding scent, it was his Daddy’s, but he couldn’t see the Alpha anywhere. Panic started to spread through his chest, his mind screaming at him that he was rejected, and his stomach was turning with a mixture of fear and longing.

He tried to get up, tried to search for his Alpha, but his limbs were weak, unable to carry his weight. Every time he tried to pull himself up, his knees gave way, forcing him to fall back onto the bed. Peter whined, knowing in the back of his mind that his distress was exaggerated, but fear outweighed all rational thoughts.

He was burning. His skin itched, sweat and slick were smeared all over his body, and every touch that didn’t come from his Alpha felt like too much. Peter made short work of his clothes, pulling on one end until the fabric ripped, and the pieces were scattered all over the floor. He couldn’t even stand the feeling of the soft panties on his skin, eagerly stripping to soothe the burning sensation.

The relief was short-lived. Although the uncomfortable pressure of the clothes had disappeared, he only became more aware of the emptiness inside him, and Peter didn’t even bother to stuff himself with his own fingers. It wouldn’t be enough anyway, it would only fuel the fire which was burning inside him. A fire that could only be extinguished by his Daddy.

Slick was running down his thighs, raising the awareness that something, no, that _someone_ was missing. Peter cried, softly calling for his Daddy, but he didn’t get a response, and each second that passed left him more devastated.

A few minutes later, Peter couldn’t take it anymore. He tried to get back on his feet, struggling to keep himself upright. He wouldn’t make it downstairs if he tried to walk, but maybe he could crawl. He rolled out of his Daddy’s bed, catching his weight on his hands and knees and tried to move to the door. It was slow, but luckily it worked.

The hard wood of the stairs pressed uncomfortably against his knees, but Peter didn’t care, determined to find his Daddy. He took the steps one by one, guided by the scent of his Alpha coming from the living room.

Tony was sitting in a leather armchair, wearing his reading glasses and holding a glass of bourbon in his hand. An open book was on his lap, capturing his attention. The Alpha looked powerful and Peter forgot his despair for a second. The Omega inside of him preened to belong to the other man, to belong to someone strong and educated.

“Daddy?” Peter whimpered pitifully, naked on his hands and knees and desperate for his Alpha’s attention.

Tony raised his eyes, focusing on the Omega in front of him. It took merely a second until Tony’s eyes turned black and only one breath for his mood to change. The days close to his heat, his Daddy had been able to hold back, focusing on Peter and the situation, but now that he was fully in heat, the Alpha surrendered to his biology, too.

“Come here, now.” He ordered, his voice firm and commanding, making Peter’s insides clench in arousal. He wanted his Daddy so bad, would do anything just to get the thick Alpha cock right now. His body was more than ready for this, and he was already dripping on the floor.

He tried to scramble to his feet, wanting to walk closer to his Daddy, but his attempts were met with a sneer. “Crawl, baby boy. Show me how desperate you are. I want to see you on your knees.”

Peter whimpered, his arms giving way under him until his chest dropped, and he was laying in the doorway of the living room ass up. His mind screamed at him to present for his Alpha, to be a good little Omega. He didn’t notice the slick anymore that was running down his thighs, he didn’t notice that his mouth had opened slightly, giving the Alpha room to shove in his cock, he didn’t even notice that his hands had moved behind his back to spread his cheeks, opening up for his Alpha to take. He felt as if he would die without his Alpha’s knot.

His Daddy had gotten up, placed the glass, and the book on the coffee table next to the armchair, and he came closer, standing behind Peter. He didn’t touch him, was just looking, although he was almost feral with the need to claim his baby. Still, Peter knew his Daddy loved him desperate, loved him on his knees, and begging for his cock. He wouldn’t cave until Peter was going crazy.

“Please.” Peter whimpered, already tearing up, and he turned his head to watch his handsome Alpha.

Tony was looking down at him like he wanted to ravish him, like he wanted to own him, and Peter couldn’t imagine anything he wanted more at this moment. He wanted the claim of his Alpha, he wanted his mating mark. His whole life was centered around his Daddy, whether that was healthy or not.

When the Alpha spoke again, his words were forced out. “You have ten seconds to crawl to the couch, Omega, or I’ll take you on the floor.”

Peter scrambled to motion, the words pushing him to hurry. He crawled as fast as he could, whimpering every second of the way. He knew what a picture he was making, with his ass swaying, and his back arched. He didn’t even do it on purpose anymore, his biology taking over the seduction while his brain had shut down.

When he touched the couch, Tony was on him, dragging him up until he was properly presenting for his Alpha. His thighs were spread as wide as he could, slick pouring out of him to enchant the Alpha.

“God, I can’t hold back much longer.” His Daddy growled while he smacked his ass twice. The sensation burned and it was almost enough to make him come. “Am I your first, Omega?”

The question hurt. Or course, his Daddy was his first. He had saved himself for this exact moment. “Yes, Daddy. Only you. Only ever you. P-please, take me. I’m ready for your knot. I’ve never taken one before, w-waited for you. Just please.” His voice gave up in the end and he wasn’t able to focus on words anymore.

It was the first time Peter heard his Daddy truly moan. Yes, he had growled before, maybe even a _little_ moan, but it couldn’t be compared to the feral sound he was making now.

“You are mine.” Tony snarled, burying his teeth in Peter’s left cheek until a red mark appeared on the skin. Peter cried out, pressing his ass closer to his Daddy’s face and trying to beg non-verbally for his Daddy’s knot. He couldn’t stand it any longer, the arousal hurt and the only thing that could make it better was the thick Alpha cock of his Daddy.

“Did you hear that, Peter?” Tony growled in his ear. “No one will ever see you like I do. No one will see your tight little hole, no one will see how beautiful you cry for me and no one will see what a slut you are for your Daddy’s knot. No one but me. I own your pleasure, I own your first time and I own your heats. I raised you and now I want something in return. You. Are. Mine.”

Simultaneously with his claim, Tony pushed the first finger into his dripping hole, and it was already too much. Peter came. His whole body was shaking, and he cried, his guts clenching around the single digit while his mind was floating. He didn’t even know if he was coming from his Daddy’s words, from the finger, or the thought of how easy he was for his Alpha, how owned he was. But the waves overpowered him, leaving him gasping and twisting on the couch.

The orgasm didn’t satisfy him one bit. During his heats, it was never enough and only his Daddy’s knot would be sufficient, but his body tried anyway. He didn’t calm down, even though his Omega cock has dribbled a bit of seed. It was sweet agony, his mind buzzing with endorphins, but he still wanted more, _needed_ more.

His Alpha groaned. “That was proof, sweetheart. Proof of how easy you are for me. One finger and you already came. I've never heard an omega do so well for his alpha before.”

The compliment made him bubble with joy. “For you, Daddy.” Peter hiccupped. “I-I wanna be the best Omega for y-you, I-I wanna make you proud.” It was hilarious how important his daddy's opinion was to him.

“Oh, Baby.” Tony cooed and patted his butt gently before he smacking it firmly again. “I am proud of you. Of your grades, of your help around the house, of your kind-hearted nature and especially of the way you offer me your body. I want to show you off, want every Alpha in the world to see that I’m the luckiest bastard on the planet. Maybe, I’ll change my mind, maybe I want them all to see that you’re Daddy’s pretty little slut. Maybe I wanna claim you in front of them, make them green with envy. There’s nobody else for me, I promise.”

Peter lit up. He tried so hard to be perfect, studying for hours every day and doing all the chores for his Daddy. It was worth it though, but his Alpha had never told him before that he had noticed all the little things Peter did for him. Being told now that he was perfect, was such an overwhelming feeling that Peter glowed.

“Can I get a reward, Daddy?” Peter begged, staring over his shoulder at his Daddy with his innocent eyes. “Can I see your knot? Can I take it? Please, Daddy.”

“Of course, baby.” Tony replied fondly. “Turn around, baby. Let me see you.”

Peter obeyed eagerly, moving around until he was lying on his back. His Daddy was kneeling over him, still dressed in a suit he wore for work. The urge to touch his Alpha’s skin, to feel him, was making him dizzy and he whined, desperately wanting to speed things up.

But his Daddy took his time. “Keep your hand behind your back.” The Alpha ordered as he slowly unbuttoned his white shirt. He revealed inches by inches of his muscled chest, and with each passing second, it became harder to resist the impulse to touch the skin. Peter was in heaven. He was lying under his Daddy, and soon he would even get his knot.

His Daddy stripped everything, and it was the first time that Peter actually saw him naked. He was a vision. His tanned skin was dark in comparison to Peter, his thighs were thick, and his body ripped. He was overall much bigger than the Omega. Peter imagined how his Daddy could protect him, how he could hold him down and force him to take the knot. The thought was maddening, and his biology screamed at him to take the knot _right now_.

Peter didn’t know what he’d done in his life to earn this, but his Alpha’s cock was huge. He had already seen it earlier today when he was allowed to taste the tip, but knowing that it would split him open very soon made Peter go crazy.

He twisted, pressed his ass against the mattress while his hands stayed obediently behind his back. He wanted friction, anything against his dripping hole, but without his hands, he was dependent on his Daddy’s touch. He whined, spreading his legs even wider, trying to coax the Alpha into losing control.

He didn’t care that he was smearing his slick all over the mattress, didn’t care that his Omega cock was leaking over his stomach. He wanted his Alpha’s cock right now, and with each passing second, it became harder and harder to be good, to not just throw himself at his Daddy and straddle his cock. He didn’t even need his Daddy’s fingers to stretch his hole anymore, his body loosening up due to his heat.

Tony took his own cock in his hand, the tip aggressively red, and stroked it once. A drop of precome was running down the shaft, dripping down and sinking into the sheets. The Omega inside of him roared. His Alpha shouldn’t lose any come, he should feed it to Peter, either stuff his hole with it or shoot it into his mouth. Wasting a drop of his Alpha’s come felt like betrayal, like failure.

His Daddy came closer, positioning his cock between his legs, and Peter was convinced he would finally get the thick flesh. His hands left his back, holding his legs against his chest to give the Alpha more room to see where he would split him open. He was waiting for the first thrust, wanting to be forced open and split by the thick cock.

Surprisingly, the thrust never came. Instead, Peter heard a loud smack and delicious pain spread through his hole. His Alpha had smacked his dripping cunt with his cock and the thought was so obscene that Peter blushed, even though he had lost most of his shame due to his heat. Humiliation and pain mixed with each other, taking him higher until his cunt was leaking with slick.

The slaps didn’t stop. His Alpha was smacking his wet hole, again and again, the sounds loud in the otherwise quiet living room. Peter was in heaven and hell at the same time. He hated it, hated the obscene sound, the thought of what his Daddy could do to him, how he was denying him his cock, but and the same time, he had never felt better.

Humiliation spread through his veins, consumed him, while he was forced to listen to the slick sound of his Daddy’s cock slapping against his hole. He cried loudly, begging sounds leaving his lips. His Daddy didn’t rush, keeping the smacks up and gripping his own cock tightly. Peter’s hole was twitched in response, contacting around nothing and begging to be filled by the Alpha’s knot.

“Look how small your little cock is, baby.” Tony cooed and playfully slapped his cock against Peter’s. He gripped both of their cocks in one hand, Peter’s not even half his size. “God, I love how small you are. Did you dream about this, baby? Dream about your Alpha being so much bigger than you?”

Peter was too far gone to reply properly. It should have been humiliating to be called out on their size difference, he should even have been hurt, but the truth was that it was turning him on. He couldn’t even hide the reaction, his little cock spilling precome while new slick gushed out of his hole, and according to his Daddy’s growl, he had noticed, too. Peter turned his face and tried to hide.

“Don’t hide, baby.” His Alpha commanded, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look directly at their cocks. “It’s sweet that you like it so much. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you. Just keep spreading your legs and I’ll knot you good and properly, exactly like you deserve.”

Peter blushed, savoring the tingle that came from the humiliation. The piercing eyes of his Alphas were staring at him, making it impossible to hide what he was feeling. He wanted it. Wanted the knot now and without to, he pressed his legs closer to his chest, presenting his empty hole. He carefully dipped one finger inside, causing more fluid to run down his thighs.

“Alpha, yours. Forever. I love you.” Peter cried. “But please help me. It hurts.”

The Alpha lost it. He roared, a feral sound that was echoing through the room and vibrating in his body. Tony was usually so composed, his feelings hidden under his business mask, which he had carefully built up over years of experiences, but the heat of his adoptive son was too much even for him, and he lost control.

The tip of his Daddy’s cock against his hole was burning hot. It was wet, slippery with precome and slick that was spread everywhere, and Peter cried with relief at the simple touch alone. He had been waiting for this for ages, since his first heat actually. Years had passed with Peter thinking his Daddy would never want him like this, but here they were now, Peter on his back while his Daddy’s cock was pressed against his hole. It was more he had ever dared to dream about.

Tony entered him in one stroke, and it made Peter scream. His eyes rolled back, his hands clasping the sheets while the huge body of his Alpha was pressing him into the mattress. He didn’t have words to describe the feeling, his hole was stretched around an Alpha cock for the first time, and that it was actually his Daddy’s cock, only made it better.

This, his Daddy inside him, was what he wanted, what he _needed_. His body was singing with pleasure, his whole existence focused on the thick cock. He was finally getting what he had craved for so long, finally feeling connected to his Daddy and couldn’t remember ever feeling better, happier.

He was spasming, his insides clenching around his Daddy, and he let out a loud moan that was filling the entire room. The fire inside his body was burning brighter, spreading through his body, but he was oddly calm regardless. Peter had felt empty for a long time, and now, split open on his Daddy’s cock, he was finally satisfied.

“Oh god, sweet boy.” Tony groaned, his cock fully embraced by Peter’s body. Although his cock was thick and long, Peter’s Omega body was made to take it, he didn’t even feel pain, just a slight burning that was pushing his arousal to the next level.

“You are perfect, so wet and hot. I won’t last long, baby.” Tony warned and Peter could already feel the first signs of the knot forming at the base.

“I don’t care.” Peter whimpered. “Daddy please, more. I need you.”

Tony groaned, slowly starting to move his hips and thrusting in and out of Peter’s body. His brain was melting, overwhelmed by the various sensations he was experiencing for the first time.

“That’s it, sweetheart. Do you feel how well I fit? Do you feel how tight you are? You are made for me, made to take me, made to be my sweet little slut. I own you.”

With every word, his Alphas pelvis slapped against his body, forcing him open for his Daddy to take. Peter could feel the slick gushing out of his body with every thrust and the thought was so obscene, so wholesome, that he started to cry. He was proud of himself, proud that he could satisfy his Alpha.

“Press your knees against your chest, bend yourself in half for me.” Tony ordered and Peter obeyed, trying to give his Daddy even more room. “That’s it. I wish you could see how I split your open, how beautiful your little cunt is letting me in. It’s so pink, so stretched. Wish you could see how gorgeous you look down there.”

The Alpha pulled out, his tip nudging against the slick heat without pressing back in. It took Peter a second to understand what was happening, but once he did, he cried out like a wounded animal. The sudden emptiness hurt, and he tried unsuccessfully to press his hips up, to lure his Daddy back in. He became more and more desperate the longer his Daddy was teasing him, and his soft tears turned into heart-breaking sobs.

“Beg for me, Omega.” Tony ordered hoarse, while his cock was still resting against Peter’s gaping hole.

Normally, Peter might have been embarrassed, but his heat was driving him insane and he couldn’t stand to be empty any longer.

“Please, Daddy.” He begged shamelessly. “I’ll do anything, please gimme your knot. I’m your slut, I’ll let you fuck me anywhere, I’ll let you show me off to anyone, just please. I can’t live without you.”

“Good boy.” The Alpha slammed back in one stroke and Peter’s body was spasming violently with relief.

Tony picked up his pace. The long slow strokes turned to hard fast ones. He was forcing Peter’s hips up a little more until he finally found Peter’s prostate. The feeling was better than Peter could ever have imagined. His whole body tensed and started to tingle, waves upon waves of pleasure were crushing down his body, taking him under until nothing mattered anymore except the feeling of his Daddy’s thick cock in his body. The world could explode around them and Peter wouldn’t even notice.

Peter whimpered, not even able to form word anymore and he tried to spread his legs even wider, wanted his Alpha to hit the spot again and again. Oh, and how Tony delivered. He abused his prostate with every stroke, the feelings almost too much, too good.

Peter didn’t realize that he started to babble, a stream of words consisting of _yes_ and _Daddy_ and _harder_. He begged for his Alphas cock, for his seed deep inside his cunt and for his Daddy to never leave him again. He wanted this forever. It didn’t matter if people would judge them, as long as his Daddy would take care of him.

“You’re the best thing that ever happened to me.” Tony whispered in his ear, his breath hot against Peter’s skin and the soft words made his insides melt. He loved the possessive part of his Daddy, loved to be called a slut, but sometimes he needed his Alpha’s soft side, too. “I’m going to knot you soon.” HIs Daddy promised and Peter moaned a guttural _yes_.

He could feel the knot growing, could feel how it thrust in and out of his body without quite catching the rim yet. It was a blissful sensation that spread him wider and wider until he was convinced that he had reached his limit. But his Daddy didn’t stop.

“It’s too much, you’re too big.” Peter whimpered, the mixture of pleasure and pain overwhelming. He didn’t really want his Daddy to stop, but he was afraid he would break.

“Shhh, baby. Relax.” Tony cooed. “Take it for me. Such a good little Omega, so good for me. Take me, take your Alpha, I’m so close.”

Peter cried out, his body going limb and finally, his Daddy was coming. He felt the hot seed of his Alpha being pumped inside of his body, felt how it was stuffing him until he imagined that his belly began to swell. Tony was moaning, deeply satisfied, like a predator that had caught and claimed his prey. His body was buzzing, proud Alpha smell was filling the room and the scent made Peter dizzy, reminding him that he had been good for his Alpha.

He was close as well, pride and arousal pushing him higher. When Tony’s knot expanded fully, catching on his rim, and connecting them, Peter came. The tip of his Daddy’s cock was abusing his prostate, merciless rubbing against it, prolonging the feelings, and making Peter twitch in overstimulation. Stars were exploding behind his closed eyes, his whole body floated by the sensation, taking him under until he was drowning in the sensation.

His orgasm didn’t stop. Every twitch of the Alpha’s tip against his prostate caused new slick gushing out of his hole, squishing around the knot and load upon load of Omega seed was dribbling out of his cock. Peter cried, the feelings were too much, too intense but he couldn’t avoid the thick cock that held him in place.

“Daddy, I can’t.” Peter screamed, his body twitching uncontrollably.

Tony smirked for a second, enjoying his helplessness, before he slightly shifted his hips, taking the pressure away from his prostate, and Peter felt onto the sheets completely drained. His vision was blurry, his body taking its time to come back to his senses and the only thing Peter could feel was the knot stuffing him full. His mind was blissfully empty, his body had stopped screaming for a cock for the first time in days.

A few minutes later, Peter started to smile, the feeling of longing finally satisfied. He knew it would come back very soon, his heat had just begun, but right now, stuffed with his Daddy’s knot, he felt nothing but content.

“Thank you, baby.” Tony said overwhelmed and pressed a chaste kiss on his lips. “You were amazing, I love you. I would do anything for you.”

Peter beamed at him, his hands pulling the Alpha closer until they were lying chest to chest. “I love you, too, Daddy. Always.” He promised and the Alpha smiled back like Peter was giving him the world.

“Someday I want to claim you properly.” Tony declared. “Not now, I want to show you off first, make them accustomed to the thought of you and me together. But when the time comes, I’ll mate you.”

“Daddy.” Peter said, touched by the sincerity of the words. “I want that. Very much.”

They smiled at each other, silently enjoying the closeness until the knot started to go down. Seed and slick were gushing out of his body, running down his thighs until the sheets were drenched. Peter blushed, but Tony’s hungry gaze eased the embarrassment. He felt claimed, owned, and he loved it.

Tony fetched a glass of water and a wet washcloth, cleaning him up before he pulled Peter closer to his chest. They remained quiet for a while, listening to each other’s heartbeat and savoring the silence. It wouldn’t be easy for them, not everybody would accept their relationship, but they didn’t care. As long as they had each other, the trouble wouldn’t matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink for this chapter: Size Difference
> 
> Hi guys, thanks for reading the new chapter, I hope you've enjoyed it 
> 
> I would be happy if you could leave kudos and a comment.
> 
> I have a couple of kinks on my Bingo board that I want to write about next. I'm thinking about Sex Toys or Dirty Talk (which would be mixed up with Tony showing Peter off). If you prefer one of them, feel free to let me now.
> 
> You can always message me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jeranasblog)


	4. Baby, let me show you off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, welcome back to the next chapter. I don't know what happened, but there's actually some plot this time. Well, at least a little xD
> 
> Bingo Kink: Dirty Talk
> 
> Disclaimer: The political statements in this chapter are solely for fictional reasons and don't have the purpose to represent my own opinions.

“Daddy?” Peter asked insecure, tightly clutching the hand of his Alpha who was standing next to him. He was afraid, his whole body tensed, and he was on the verge of turning around and going back home.

“Shh, baby. I’ve got you.” Tony stroked the back of his hand, reassuring him that it was going to be okay. The Alpha radiated confidence and it made it a little easier for Peter to breathe.

“What if they judge us?” Peter teared up, his anxious gaze turned to his Daddy.

Tony gave him a loving smile and wrapped his arms around his middle, pulling him to his chest. He buried his hands in the brown curls of his Omega, massaging his spine until he felt the younger one relaxed under the touch.

“Sweetheart, I don’t care if they judge our relationship. I’m not your biological father, I adopted you. You are an adult and can make your own decisions. If they won’t accept us, they can leave. I’m Tony Stark, nobody messes with me and besides, the charity gala takes place in my name. No one will dare to say anything.”

The heavy weight on Peter’s chest was lifted a little bit and he snuggled closer, breathing in his Daddy’s scent and bathing in his warmth. He loved his Daddy more than anything in the world, and when he wanted to show Peter off, he could damn well do so.

Some time had passed after the first heat that Peter had spent with his Daddy. Once the dam had been broken, they couldn’t keep their hands off each other, usually already fucking on the breakfast table and Peter was lucky if he wasn’t bent over twice before noon. He loved it, loved the attention of his Daddy, loved the thick knot in his hole and he hadn’t experienced a better feeling than giving pleasure to his Alpha.

But their relationship had remained behind closed doors, and Peter knew that it was driving his Daddy crazy. Tony wanted to show him off, wanted the world to know that Peter was taken, that Peter was his. He was possessive, marking him up every time they had sex and it was only a matter of time until he would ask for Peter’s permission to present him to the world. And Tony had decided that the annual Stark charity gala was the perfect opportunity.

His Daddy had fucked him twice before they had left, once coming inside of him and the second time all over his body. He had rubbed his seed in until Peter was drenched in his scent and after that, he had presented Peter a newly bought lingerie set in pastel blue. It matched with the light grey suit the Omega had picked out for today, and Peter had blushed all over, but put it on without showering again.

Anyone who passed them would know that Tony had claimed him, that their relationship was more than father and son and there was no way to miss their mingled scents. By the time they walked through the door it would be too late and their relationship would be revealed to the public. Peter wanted this, wanted to belong to his Daddy, but he was still afraid that people would judge.

“Baby, be good.” His Daddy said encouragingly, let him go and placed a hand on his lower back. “If you’re a good Omega today, Daddy will reward you. I promise I’ll fuck you wherever you want.”

Peter whimpered, his body screaming that he wanted it right now, but for once his rationality won. He straightened his posture, ready to make his Alpha proud.

“I love you, sweetheart.” His Daddy whispered in his ear. “You look beautiful today. So soft and gorgeous, they are going to be green with envy. And your scent, you smell so ripe and sweet, but at the same time coated in my scent. They will all know that they can’t have you.”

Peter blushed, the compliments of his Daddy made him bashful. He felt a strange thrill buzzing through his body and at the same time, he wanted to go inside, wanted them to judge, just to see what his Daddy would do to protect him. He smiled at his Daddy, signaling that he was ready, and they entered the hall hand in hand.

Peter felt all eyes on them. He wasn’t really sure if the guests already knew that he was claimed by his Daddy, because his Alpha’s hand on his lower back could still be interpreted as an innocent gesture, but as soon as they would pass the tables, his scent would reveal the truth.

He was nervous, fumbling with the sleeve of his suit jacket, but he was determined to get it over with. He didn’t lower his gaze, facing the situation as well as he could.

“I’m so proud of you.” Tony whispered, his lips slightly touching his ear, and Peter shuddered in response. “See how they look at you? They want to be me right now, want to be the Alpha at your side, but you won’t let them, will you, sweetheart?”

Peter whined and shook his head violently. “Only you, Daddy. I promise.”

His reassurance made the Alpha purr. “I can’t wait for tonight.” Tony growled in his ear, trying his best to keep his voice low. “I promise, I’m going to bend you over and split you open on my cock. You’re going to be so wet for me, baby. I might even let you ride my cock and watch you bounce on it, watch your cute little ass wiggle for me. Would you want that?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Peter answered obediently, and a deep blush appeared on his cheeks. He noticed that his body was already slicking up, here, in front of all the people and the thought was so horrifying, so humiliating, that he leaked even more.

“Baby, you look beautiful in this suit, so pure and delicate. I wanna ravish you, wanna show everyone what a greedy little slut you can be for your Daddy.”

Peter whimpered softly, hiding his red face against the Alpha’s chest, and at least now, everyone would understand that the relationship between them wasn’t entirely one of father and son.

“Are they looking?” Peter asked softly, his voice dulled by the fabric of his Daddy’s suit.

“Of course, they do.” His Daddy cooed. “You can’t imagine how beautiful you look tonight, how endearing. Cuddling up to your Daddy’s chest like the sweet little Omega you are. You’re the most beautiful person in this room, they’re going to stare at you all night.”

Warmth blossomed in Peter’s chest, a mixture of pride and embarrassment, and he had to fight his biology to present for his Alpha. A touch on his lower back, a few filthy words whispered in his ear and Peter was ready to drop everything to be taken. It was ridiculous how easy he was for his Daddy.

“Tony, Peter.” A warm voice cut the tension between them and Peter turned around, ready to face the world again. Pepper was approaching them, a gentle smile on her face and she was carrying a glass of champaign for Tony.

His Daddy had talked to her beforehand, told her about their relationship and she hadn’t been happy about it. Still, she was willing to listen and when Tony declared that Peter was it for him, that he wasn’t a fling but the Omega he wanted to bond with, she had reluctantly accepted that he wanted to go public.

“Pepper.” His Alpha greeted her charmingly and pressed a light kiss on her cheek. Peter wasn’t bothered. She was an Alpha as well, and Tony saw her as a sister, no need for him to be jealous.

“You reek of him, Peter.” Pepper said, trying to sound disapproving but failing to conceal her smile. “I’ve already informed the PR department to handle the ruckus you’ll cause tonight.”

“You’re the best, Peps.” His Daddy smirked and pulled Peter closer to his side.

Pepper sighed and for a second, she looked tired. “Just don’t fuck him in front of the guests, Tony.”

Peter blushed again and couldn’t look at her. He wanted to hide behind his Daddy, wanted to be protected by him, and knew he could trust him to handle the situation. Tony remained calm as always, laughing at the remark and patting her on the shoulder.

“I’ll try, but I can’t promise anything. He’s a little slut for me and I can’t resist.” He laughed, but his voice was deep and sincere. Peter knew that he was telling the truth and the familiar feeling of humiliation spread through his veins.

Tony noticed his distress and pulled him away towards the bar. His hand, which was laying on his back, slipped lower until he was touching the upper curve of his ass. Peter couldn’t suppress a soft whimper.

“God baby, you’re driving me crazy.” His Alpha growled in his ear. “Your soft noises, the indecent blush on your face. Do you want me to take you? Are you already getting wet for me?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Peter answered truthfully, shame was boiling in his belly and the first drops of slick were soaking his panties. He closed his eyes, hoping they would be in their bed when he opened them again, but they were still at the charity gala, surrounded by hundreds of wealthy people.

“I still can’t believe how easy you are for me.” Tony said, fueling the humiliation Peter was feeling. His hands wandered lower, and he grabbed a handful of Peter’s butt. It was a miracle that Peter could turn the desperate sob into a high-pitched moan, and only one old lady in a horrible violet costume was throwing outraged looks at them.

“Let’s get you something to cool down.” His Daddy said, his voice deeper than usual, and Peter was relieved that his Daddy wasn’t unaffected by the situation. He loved that he was easy for his Daddy, loved to be his desperate little slut, but he needed to know that his Alpha was crazy for him as well.

Tony lead them to the bar and ordered water for Peter. He gulped it down, glad he had something else to hold on to. He still felt at least a dozen gazes fixed on them, and the attention made him squirm. His Daddy, on the other hand, seemed to enjoy it, bathing in the feeling of showing Peter off.

Usually, people swarmed around his Daddy, trying to get bits of his attention, but the guests needed a second to warm up today. Nobody wanted to do the first step, disapproving of their relationship but afraid to displease Tony Stark.

After several minutes, a couple came closer. The man was older, perhaps in his fifties, while the woman couldn’t be above the age of twenty-five.

“Peter, can I introduce you to Mayor Wilkins?” Thankfully, his Alpha handled the situation and Peter didn’t have to do more than shake the hand of the man.

“Mayor, you probably know Peter, my Omega.” Peter grinned happily. Tony hadn’t introduced him as his son but his Omega, making it clear what the relationship between the two of them was like.

The smile on the mayor’s face was tight, but he didn’t say anything out loud. “A pleasure, Peter. I think I have already seen you once or twice before. This is my wife, Mrs. Wilkins.”

“Nice to meet you, Mrs. Wilkins.” Peter replied dutifully, giving the woman a soft smile. She wasn’t fond of them either, but just like her husband, she didn’t look at them with disgust. The couple had probably been confronted with a lot of judgment as well, given that the age difference between them was fairly large and people love to judge politicians.

“Mr. Stark. I ask you to come over to our table. We have to discuss politics today.” The mayor smiled a little too bright and too cheerful, so Peter knew right away he wanted something from his Daddy.

“My pleasure.” Tony answered, leading Peter to the table the mayor was pointing at and the Omega was the only one who could sense that his Daddy wasn’t keen to discuss politics tonight. Still, he had to keep up his act.

“May I introduce you to Senator Alexander Pierce and his consultant Brock Rumlow.” Mr. Wilkens said, and Tony and Peter shook their hands successively.

Peter disliked them immediately. Rumlow could barely conceal his disgust, and he looked as if he were going to ask every second why a kid was joining their table. He stood up as he shook hands with Tony but took his seat again before he reluctantly greeted Peter. However, as rude as Rumlow was, Senator Pierce was even worse.

He looked at Peter as if he was meat, as if he wanted to eat him right here. He didn’t even look at his face, ogling his ass as if he was a whore. Peter trembled, a cold shiver running down his spine and he pressed himself closer against his Daddy’s side.

“A pleasure.” Pierce purred and held on to Peter's hand too long to consider it appropriate. Peter wanted to pull his hand back, but he couldn’t, the grip of the Senator too tight. Unfortunately, his Daddy didn’t notice, busy greeting Rumlow.

Peter was relieved that Tony pulled him onto his lap as he took a seat, Peter’s back pressed firmly against his chest and his legs on either side of his Alpha’s. He had to spread his legs a little, his ass seated on his Daddy’s bulge. He could already feel it although Tony wasn’t even hard.

“You’re doing great, baby. Such a good little Omega. Just relax, I’m going to reward you tonight.” The Alpha assured him, his hands resting on each of Peter’s thighs. He squeezed them once and Peter had to suppress a moan.

“So, Mr. Stark.” Pierce said with a fake smile, his eyes fixed on Peter’s thighs. “We were recently talking about the proposed relaxation of gun laws. Guns are the basic rights of every American, don’t you agree?”

Peter felt the grip of his Daddy tighten, his fingers digging into his thighs and he unsuccessfully tried to suppress a moan. He knew it was the wrong timing, but he couldn’t stop the reaction, his eyes rolling back and his mouth opening in a soft whimper.

His Daddy didn’t notice his reaction, too focused on the anger caused by the statement, but Pierce did. His eyes turned black, a hungry gaze fixed on the Omega that made Peter shiver in disgust. His mind told him the Alpha was dangerous, and only the grip of his Daddy stopped him from fleeing.

“I’m sorry, but I disagree, Senator Pierce. Former criminals shouldn’t be allowed to carry a gun.” His Daddy’s voice was still neutral, but Peter could hear a hint of anger, of disgust.

“So, you want to revoke the rights of everyone who was criminal once? Aren’t they human, too?” Pierce said, his disgustingly friendly smile still on his face.

“I didn’t say that.” His Daddy’s voice was deeper, angrier, and Peter knew he couldn’t keep the façade up much longer. “I just don’t want that every murderer can freely purchase a weapon.”

“So, you’re a democrat?” Pierce asked, his voice drenched in disdain. Everyone at the table was tensed, the mood shifting, and Peter pressed himself closer against his Daddy, trying to calm him down with his presence.

Peter could feel that his Daddy was taking a deep breath, inhaling his Omega scent to compose himself. “My political orientation doesn’t matter, Senator Pierce. The evening is about helping orphans, not your election campaign.”

“Raising orphans is more your area, Stark.” Pierce smirked, sarcasm dripping from his words. “We can all see that you can be trusted with kids. By the way, how is your son Peter?”

Everyone else stopped breathing. Peter knew what the Senator was talking about, knew that he was disapproved of their relationship, but he hadn’t expected him to call it out so blatantly.

“Gentleman, it’s been a pleasure.” His Daddy said angrily and patted Peter on the thighs, signaling him to stand up. Peter scrambled to his feet, eager to leave the uncomfortable situation.

Pierce was still smirking, reaching out to shake Tony’s hand and his Daddy shook it reluctantly, knowing he would lose his face otherwise. Mr. Wilkens looked at them apologetic while Pierce offered his hand to Peter as well.

He could have refused the gesture, it was customary for Omegas with possessive alphas not to touch other alphas, but he didn't want to make things worse, so he shook the senator's hand. It had been a mistake.

Pierce had forcibly pulled him closer until Peter’s chest bumped against his, one hand obscenely grabbing the Omega’s ass. Horror spread through Peter's veins and he froze while Pierce was pressing his lips against his ear.

“You don’t have to stay with your father, Peter.” He purred. “There are plenty better options. I could help you, give you my fat knot. What do you think, whore? Wanna leave together?”

Peter closed his eyes, wishing he was far away. He couldn’t move, couldn’t step back and he counted the second until it was over. Thankfully, his Daddy was right next to him.

His Alpha roared, an angry, feral sound, Peter had never heard before and all the eyes turned to them. As disgusting as plenty of guests found their relationship, making advances towards an Omega when his Alpha was present was even worse.

“I’m going to kill you.” Tony threatened through gritted teeth and he wrapped his arms around Peter’s middle, pulling the Omega against his own chest. He immediately relaxed, inhaling the scent of his Daddy and falling limply into his arms. “How dare you touch my Omega? You are invited into my house and molest him, although you know he is my property. Peter. Is. Mine. DO you understand?”

“Don’t you think it’s for the Omega to decide?” Pierce scoffed and he reached out, trying to touch him again.

Pete flinched, pressing himself closer against his Daddy’s chest. He didn’t want to be touched by the other Alpha, he wanted to be his Daddy’s, wanted to be certain that he only belonged to him.

Tony snarled, and his grip tightened around Peter’s hips. The Omega knew that his Alpha was close to losing it, that he was only a second away from fighting Pierce for Peter. As much as he loved the thought of his Alpha protecting him, the media would be shocked enough by their relationship, and he didn’t need headlines of his Daddy hitting the Senator on top of the mess.

So Peter tried his best to calm his Daddy down, he bared his throat, showing submission for his Alpha. He snuggled closer and whispered in his ear how much he loved him, how badly he wanted him, all to reassure the Alpha that he was his.

“I am taken, Senator. I belong to my Alpha.” Peter said clearly, his gaze certain and his voice firm, although he felt like crying. “Perhaps it would be best if you left now.”

Pierce's face was twisting in anger, an expression Peter had never seen on anyone before. It was ugly, maliciously, and it didn’t help the Senator that they were surrounded by over a hundred witnesses that had watched him harassing an Omega. “You dirty little whore.” He spat, spit leaving his mouth with every word. “An Omega talking to me like that. You will regret that.”

Thankfully, Tony had finally regained his sanity and eyed Pierce derogative. “No, _you_ will.” His voice was filled with disgust. He gestured at two Alphas in the corner of the room and the security came to throw Pierce out.

The Senator was cursing and threatening them on his way out, his angry face beet red, and the whole room was staring at him. It was deadly quiet even after Pierce had been escorted out, and Peter could feel more than one pitiful look directed at him.

His Daddy had turned him around, pressed his chest against Peter’s while one hand was buried in his hair, forcing him to bare his throat for the Alpha. Tony’s face was twisted, a possessive expression on his face and one hand wandered lower, squeezing Peter’s ass fully visible for everyone. His lips were pressed against the Omega’s throat, sucking and biting, marking him for anyone to see. Peter whimpered as white-hot arousal was fogging his mind.

“I’m sorry, baby.” His Daddy whispered while he buried his teeth in Peter’s neck at the same time. “I can’t stop it, sweetheart. I need to have you, claim you. I need to show everyone that you are mine.”

“Yours, Daddy. Only yours.” Peter whimpered and pressed himself closer against his Daddy. Slick, that had been threatening to spill the whole evening, was running down his thighs now, ruining his suit pants and the smell showed everyone how easy he was for his Alpha.

He loved the reminder that he belonged to his Daddy, to this beautiful strong Alpha who always knew exactly what he wanted. The feeling of being owned by him was like a rush, flooding every cell of his body and Peter would have dropped to his knees and choked on his Daddy’s cock in front of everyone if his Alpha asked him to.

However, Tony had other plans. He led him to the door at the end of the room while he was groping him, one hand had slipped under his suit pants and Peter felt a bare finger wandering down his crack until it was clumsily touching his hole.

He moaned, a guttural shameless sound, and everyone in the hall could hear him, all the eyes were fixed on them. Some were judgmental but the majority understood the possessive feelings of his Alpha, knew that an Alpha would go feral if someone tried to steal their Omega. But Peter didn’t notice the stares, he was too far gone, surrendering to his Alpha and he buried his face in his Daddy’s chest. His Daddy smelled like heaven, his natural scent mixed with the heavy aroma of arousal and Peter’s insides clenched in response.

As soon as they reached the door, his Daddy opened the zipper of his pants to get better access and they haven’t even entered the restrooms yet when Tony thrust his first finger inside his wet heat. Peter cried out and bend over, offering himself to his Daddy in the middle of the hallway.

“Look at you, my little slut.” The Alpha growled, his voice shaking with the possessiveness he was overwhelmed by. “You are so easy for me, but only for me. You can’t imagine how hard you made me when you told Pierce that you belong to me. Such a good little Omega. Look how you’re gaging for my cock.”

Peter shivered, his Daddy’s breath hot against his neck while the Alpha manhandled him, shoving him in one of the toilet stalls and fixating him against the wall. The door closed behind them, but no one locked it, too focused on each other.

“You’ll be lucky if I let you leave the bed the next few days.” His Daddy growled, pulling his pants down until they were stuck mid-thigh and only the soaked panties were covering his butt. “This ass is mine and I’m going to use it as much as I like.”

Peter starts crying when his Daddy pushed his panties aside, pressing two fingers into his body. His walls were clenching around his Daddy, trying to milk his fingers as if they were a cock. It was cramped in the small stall, their movements limited, but they couldn’t wait until they’d get home. The Alpha was almost feral with the urge to claim his Omega, and when the fabric of his panties slipped back and covered his hole again, Tony snarled, ripping it to pieces.

“I wanna have access to your little cunt all day.” He snarled, flicking his fingers, and scissoring them. “Maybe, I’ll keep you on the bed, take you again and again, keep you full of my come and a plug in-between. Would you like that, Omega? Would you like to be my little cumdump?” 

Peter's eyes rolled back, and he shivered, trying to move to impale himself on his Alpha’s fingers, and sobbing each time they hit his prostate. It was so good, but he wanted his Daddy’s cock, needed it right now, craved to be claimed by his Alpha.

When a third finger entered him hastily, Peter whimpered in protest, arching his back, and presenting his ass, hoping his Daddy would understand. He felt full, but not nearly full enough, his hole barely burning with the stretch of the fingers, even though they were so much thicker than his own.

“Tell me what you want from me.” The Alpha ordered. “I know you’re already stupid for my cock from a few fingers alone, but I want you to work for it. Show your Daddy what you want from him.”

Tony had stopped moving his fingers, just letting them rest inside of the wet heat, and Peter tried to press back, to split himself open on the digits, but his Daddy restricted his movements with a firm grip on his hips.

“Beg me, my little slut. Beg your Daddy for his cock.”

“P-please.” Peter was sobbing, a heart-breaking sound that should have convinced his Daddy to pick up the movements, but the Alpha stood firm. “P-please, gimme your cock, daddy. I-I’m yours, I-I’m everything you want me to be. I c-can be your O-Omega, your slut, your cumd-” He stopped, turning his face away in shame.

His Daddy growled. “Say it, Peter. Or you won’t get anything at all.”

Peter hiccupped, blushing furiously, and the sweet humiliation was making everything even better. “I’m your cumdump, Daddy.” He whispered embarrassed, and his Alpha purred in response.

He pulled his fingers back and Peter cried out, protesting against the emptiness he could already feel until finally, _finally_ , his Daddy rewarded him by pressing in his cock.

It was easy, he was already stretched from the two times they had sex this day, and he was so wet that his Daddy was basically pulled in. He was reaching so deep, Peter’s ass pressed snuggly against his pelvis while his chest was closing him in. Peter could no longer move, forced to take everything his Daddy decided to give him. The helplessness was making him dizzy, showing him quite plainly that he was owned by Tony Stark.

The Alpha didn’t take it slow, too focused on showing Peter who he belonged to, and he began to pound Peter’s ass fast and hard right away. The lack of build-up was overwhelming, and Peter’s body was buzzing each time his Daddy’s cock was dragged along his slick walls.

“You’re so beautiful, so receptive. Feel how your hole is swallowing my cock, how you’re pressing your ass back to feel me deeper. I will take you anywhere and anytime I want, for the rest of my life.” Tony’s filthy words were surging directly to his leaking cock.

Peter was moaning and whimpering, making needy sounds and urging his Daddy to thrust faster, to thrust harder. He didn’t care if someone might enter the restrooms and hear him beg, he didn’t care if everyone would talk about him being a slut for his Daddy tomorrow, he wouldn’t even care if someone opened the door and see him getting stuffed by his Daddy’s cock. He just wanted to be good, to show his Daddy that he belonged to him, that he was his good little slut. He would let his Daddy fuck him anywhere and if that made him easy, it doesn’t matter.

His neglected cock was rubbing against the wall with each stroke, leaking onto his pants and slick was spread everywhere. His light grey suit would be dark by now, soaked with the obvious sign of his arousal, and Peter was proud of it. He was a good little Omega, he would be wet for his Daddy whenever and wherever he wanted him to.

He felt his insides tingle, his walls clenching around his Daddy’s cock, and a hot feeling was burning in his belly. He was close, fucked higher and higher with each of his Daddy’s strokes and it would be only a matter of minutes until he would come on his Daddy’s cock.

“I’m close, sweetheart.” His Alpha purred in his ear, picking up his thrusts even more. “I want you to come with me, I want you to come on my cock. Can you do this for me? Can you be my good little slut?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Peter choked on the words, already feeling the first ripples in his stomach. “Please, I want your load Daddy, wanna feel it in my belly. Give it to me, I was so good, I promise.”

His Daddy grunted, a deep satisfied sound and Peter felt teeth nipping at his scent glands on his neck. His Alpha wasn’t biting down but he was close, abusing the skin where his mating mark would be one day.

“You’re so good for me, baby. I love you.” Tony whispered, his grip tightening on Peter’s hips and Peter was certain he would proudly carry bruises tomorrow. “Just let go for me, let me own you, let me possess you, let me fuck you. You. Are. Mine.”

The words were too much and he was coming from his Daddy’s voice, an endless hot shiver that was wrecking his body. He was clenching around his Daddy’s cock, milking him for his come and crying his name. He was sobbing, didn’t pay attention to his surroundings or the mess they were making, only focused on his Daddy inside of him. He felt used and claimed, a heavy feeling that was fogging his mind, making him stupidly happy.

His Daddy climaxed at the same time with a deep moan, spilling his seed inside the Omega’s body, marking him as his. The thoughts were stunning, leaving Peter as a drooling mess while his cock was spilling his seed all over the bathroom wall.

Tony was fucking them through their orgasms, his own seed gushing out of Peter’s hole with every thrust, mixing with the slick that was spread everywhere. Peter twitched uncontrollably around his Daddy’s cock, each hit against his prostate making him whimper and cry, and it would be a miracle if no one outside heard his screams.

Finally, his Daddy slowed down, his cock still buried inside of Peter while there were gathering deep breathes. Peter could feel the knot outside his rim, a little sad that he wasn’t knotted by his Daddy, but sometimes it took almost an hour to go down, and it wouldn’t be wise to be tied inside a public restroom.

He was still bathing in endorphins, enjoying the happiness that came from his orgasm and the feeling of pleasuring his Daddy. Everyone would talk about them, people and the media, but he didn’t care. As long as his Daddy was happy, as long as he was proud of his Omega, Peter would be happy, too.

“I don’t think we can clean you up.” Tony sighed after some time has passed, pointing at the ruined pants that were now dark grey from the slick and the Alpha’s seed that was still running down his thighs.

Peter was too high with endorphins to care. “I don’t mind, Daddy.” He smiled dopily. “Just take me home, take me to our bed.”

His Alpha chuckled and pressed a kiss to his shoulder while he was pulling up the ruined pants. “Ok, baby. I’ll bring you home, but don't expect to be able to leave the bed anytime soon.”

“I would never, Daddy. I promise. I’m yours.” He didn’t even want to be cleaned up, wanted to be drenched in his Daddy’s scent a little longer.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. You are mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, hope you didn't mind the plot that wormed its way into my story. A little spoiler: It will probably not be the last time that Pierce appears in my story. 
> 
> I ask everyone to leave a comment, even if it's just a small message and I'm happy about every kudos I get. Thanks again for reading <3
> 
> Fell free to message me on Tumblr if you wanna talk about anything <3


	5. Happy Birthday, Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you so much for all the comments last time. They gave me so much motivation to write <3
> 
> The kink for this chapter: Sex Tapes
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> Come and find me on Tumblr

After the disaster at the annual Stark Charity Event, Peter and his Daddy had only grown closer. The Alpha had been even more possessive, even more attentive, and even more loving, anticipating every wish Peter could possibly have before he had the chance to express it. He was in heaven; the focus of his Daddy was only on him, and that made his stomach bubble with happiness. Not only was his Daddy good in bed, but he was also the best Alpha to take care of him.

Their life had become pretty domestic, his Daddy spent most of the time working and fucking Peter, while Peter was studying, meeting his friend and getting fucked by his Daddy. Never before had he felt so content, so balanced, and he blossomed under his Daddy’s attention, his grades were getting even better.

There was only one thing Peter was constantly thinking about. His Daddy’s birthday was in a week and he wanted to find the perfect present for him. But what could he give a man who had enough money to buy everything he could ever want? Slowly, Peter became desperate. There was no material thing in the world, Tony Stark couldn’t buy.

The closer the birthday came, the more nervous Peter got. He only had three days left. Three days to find the best present for his Daddy, to show how much Peter loved him, how much he wanted to be owned by him. He wanted to find a present that showed precisely that he was his Daddy’s property, and with each day that passed, Peter became more and more restless.

Finally, he decided to call Bucky. He was the only bonded Omega he knew, and he was too desperate not to try, so he picked up his phone as soon as his Daddy left for work.

“Peter?” Bucky’s voice was filled with surprise.

Peter had actually never called him before, and he swallowed the feeling of anxiety that started to spread in his guts. Yes, he didn’t consider Bucky a friend, but his Alpha Steve was very close to Tony, so calling might have been a good idea anyway. If Bucky knew what Steve liked, maybe Tony would be pleased with it as well. “Bucky, I need your help.”

“What’s up? Anything happened?” Bucky sounded seriously concerned.

“Nothing’s happened.” Peter reassured him. “It’s just- Tony’s birthday is in a week and I don’t know what to get him. He has enough money to buy anything he wants, and-“ He paused for a second, afraid he got on Bucky’s nerves. “Doesn’t matter, just ignore me.”

He heard a soft laugh coming from the other end of the call. “Hey, Peter. I know how it feels, and don’t worry; I might have an idea. I’m glad you called. Is your Alpha home?”

“No?” Peter answered confused, a little scared by Bucky’s enthusiasm.

“Perfect, give me twenty minutes, I’ll come over.” The other Omega hung up before Peter even had a chance to protest.

As Bucky entered the apartment, he hugged Peter to greet him and dumped a huge backpack in the middle of the living room. Peter had already been suspicious why he even needed to bring it along at all, and when Bucky opened the backpack, Peter started to blush.

“I’m glad you called me.” Bucky was grinning madly, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "We've been spending far too little time together, Petey. We Omegas got to stick together, don't we?" Peter nodded, still frozen from the glance into the backpack. “When you asked me what you could give to your Daddy, I immediately thought about the present I made for Steve.” His grin turned even dirtier.

“I don’t know if I like where this is going.” Peter said doubtfully, fumbling with his sleeves while his gaze was lowered to the ground.

“Oh, sweetie.” Bucky purred. “I can see why your Daddy is into you. You’re so precious. Come on, let’s give it a try. You Alpha would love to see you like that.”

That was all Bucky had to say to convince Peter. ‘His Daddy would love it’, that was so true. Peter wanted to give his Daddy the best present possible, wanted to show him how much he loved him, and if it required listening to Bucky’s suggestions for a few minutes, Peter would gladly do it.

“All right.” Peter agreed, reluctantly smiling at the other Omega. “I’ll give it a shot. Would you like some coffee?”

Bucky’s eyes sparkled and he grinned even broader, pulling a video camera out of the backpack. “Sure, let’s go for it.” That was the moment Peter knew Bucky was going be trouble.

Five hours and three coffees later, the present was ready just before his Daddy came home.

*

Tony’s birthday fell on a Sunday, and Peter was more than happy that his Daddy didn’t have to work. He woke up early, his alarm went off twenty minutes before Tony’s, and he got up to make coffee for his Daddy. He wanted the day to be special, wanted to be the best little Omega for his Alpha.

“Daddy, happy birthday, time to get up.” He crawled on the bed, snuggling up to his Daddy and breathed in the heavy scent. It was the familiar musky Alpha smell, leather mixed with a hint of coffee, and Peter purred in contentment.

“Baby?” Tony’s voice was tired but happy and he smiled at his Omega as he took the steaming mug from his hands. “Thanks, sweetheart. You’re the best.” The Alpha wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer until he was halfway sitting on his Daddy’s lap. They enjoyed the coffee in silence, savoring the closeness and peace they usually didn’t have in the morning due to the Alpha’s work schedule.

“Daddy, I have a present for you.” Peter said after a few minutes, wiggling excited on his father’s lap.

Tony groaned from the friction. “Yeah, baby boy? What have you got for me?” He pressed open-mouthed kisses on Peter’s lips, making the Omega whimper softly. Peter already felt the familiar sensation of arousal and he closed his eyes, focusing on the task ahead. He couldn’t give in now, he needed to give his present to his Alpha.

“First breakfast, Daddy.” Peter pulled away from the hug and Tony looked at him in surprise. Usually, Peter always wanted sex as soon as the Alpha touched him, and the slight smell of his slick that was lingering in the room showed that the Omega was already aroused. Nevertheless, Peter kept his distance, smiling at his Daddy to reassure him that everything was fine.

“Just make a quick trip to the bathroom, Daddy. I’ll prepare breakfast.” Peter's eyes were sparkling, and although the Alpha would have preferred to spend more time in bed, he got up with a sighed. He couldn’t deny his Omega anything, even if it meant keeping his dick wrapped in his pants.

Twenty minutes later they were eating pancakes in silence, while Peter did his best to keep his distance to his Daddy. He knew he would cave as soon as the scent of his Daddy was pulling him in and he had to stand firm to continue his plan. The blueberry pancakes were delicious, but Peter couldn’t concentrate on the taste, too nervous about the present. What if his Daddy didn’t like it? Or even worse, what if he laughed at him?

When they finally finished the food, Peter brought the dishes into the kitchen and asked his Daddy to wait on the couch in the living room for his present. He went into the bathroom and prepared everything he needed for today. First, he changed into pretty red panties he had bought especially for today, and then he put on a matching see-through bathrobe. A look in the mirror confirmed that the lingerie was hugging his body perfectly, and it gave him the necessary confidence for his plan. He brushed his teeth and fixed his hair quickly before he joined his Daddy in the living room.

As soon as the Alpha laid eyes on him, his pupils dilated, and a dark hungry look appeared on his face. He wasn’t moving, but the tense posture showed that his Daddy was ready to lunge at him every second. His stomach was fluttering under Tony’s obvious arousal and he licked his lips, preparing himself to be devoured by his Alpha.

“Daddy.” Peter purred, confident under the longing gaze. Usually, his Daddy initiated the sex between them, but today Peter wanted to do something special.

“Come here, baby!” Tony ordered, gesturing him to sit down on the Alpha’s lap, and Peter struggled with his biology to disobey the command.

“Just a second, Daddy.” He begged, his pleading eyes focused on the Alpha, and he walked over to the TV, making sure to sway his hips enchantingly. He could feel the tension in the room, could feel the eyes following him, waiting for the perfect moment lunge out. He wanted to look good for his Alpha, irresistible, but if he would go too far, his Daddy would snap, and the surprise would be ruined.

The Alpha growled. “Fuck, sweetheart. What are you doing to me? Dressing up so prettily just for me, ready to be taken, but instead of sitting on my cock like a good little Omega, you’re teasing me and keep your distance? Do you think that’s fair?”

Peter whimpered, his hands shaking with excitement as he put a disc into the DVD player. He had to bend over to reach the player, his back arched and his ass on display, ready for his Daddy to take. The first gush of slick was running down his thighs, escaping from his soaked panties and he felt how the Alpha’s gaze was following the drops.

“Daddy, please, gimme a minute.” Peter begged, tears already forming in his eyes. “I swear I sit on your cock immediately. I’ve already prepped myself in the bathroom. Just let me give you your present first.”

Tony groaned, a mixture of annoyance and arousal, but fortunately, he gave in. “Fine baby but hurry up. I can’t wait forever.”

Peter obeyed, put the disk in the DVD player, and almost ran back to the couch. He jumped onto his Daddy’s lap and wrapped his arms around the Alpha’s neck.

“Happy birthday, Daddy.” Peter whispered, pressing his lips against Tony’s. A deep growl rumbled through the Alpha’s chest and he took over the control of the kiss, prying his mouth open with his tongue.

The Omega moaned. His Daddy’s tongue was roaming around in his mouth, dominating every inch of it, and Peter let go. He lost himself in the kiss, his lips moving against his Daddy’s, while his soaked panties were the only barrier between his slick hole and his Alpha’s cock. He whimpered, non-verbally begging for his Daddy to give him what he wanted, what he needed. Arousal was taking over his mind, leaving him as a desperate mess, willing to do everything his Daddy wanted him to.

“Fuck, sweetheart. You drive me crazy all the time. Such a good Omega, giving me such a beautiful birthday present on your body. Look at your ass in those panties, all ripe, ready for me to take.”

Peter’s beamed under the compliment, and it took his lustful brain a second to process his Daddy’s words. Birthday present? Fuck, his Daddy thought the lingerie was everything Peter wanted to give him? Slowly, the fog in his mind started to clear a little, and Peter forced himself to focus on the plan again.

“That’s not your only present, Daddy.” Peter put on his most innocent expression, knowing he would get anything from his Alpha when he looked like this. “Daddy let me turn around and give you your other present. I don’t have to get up, just let me turn around.”

The Alpha groaned reluctantly, burying his teeth in the Omega’s neck and making him scream. He didn’t pull back until a red mark blossomed on Peter’s skin and he looked at it satisfied. “Fine, baby. You can turn around if you sit on my cock and warm it like a good little Omega. Deal?”

Peter felt hot all over, the idea of sitting on his Alpha’s cock made him burn with desire. He wanted it now, suddenly couldn’t wait even a minute longer. “Yes, Daddy, please. I need it, I need your cock, I need your knot.”

Tony growled, stripping off his panties and manhandling him until his back was pressed against the Alpha’s chest. Peter hadn’t even noticed when the Alpha had pulled his trousers down, but he could feel the bare cock nudging against his wet hole.

“Daddy.” Peter was whining, trying to move his hips to get friction against his hole, but the tight grip of his Daddy prevented him from splitting himself open on the thick cock.

“Beg, sweetheart.” The Alpha ordered, his knees pressing against Peter’s legs, forcing the Omega to open them obscenely. “Beg me to fill your greedy little cunt.”

Peter was too far gone to feel shame anymore, tears spilling from his eyes, and a craving for his Daddy’s cock was filling each cell of his body. “P-please, daddy. Please, gimme your cock. I need it. Please, put it in my cunt.”

Tony growled, a deep possessive sound, and Peter could feel the tip pressing against his rim. He moaned in satisfaction, moving his hips, and working together with his Daddy, until finally his Daddy’s cock entered his body. Peter moaned like a whore, his walls stretched tight around the thick flesh and his brain shut down. He didn’t remember his plan anymore, didn’t remember why he wanted to ride his Daddy chest to back, the only thing he was focused on was the delicious friction in his body.

Fortunately, at least his Daddy was a man of his words. “Baby.” The Alpha was panting against his neck. “Tell me now what the present is about before I fuck you stupid with my cock.”

Although his Daddy wasn’t moving, it took Peter a second to calm down enough to remember his plan. His insides were clenching, inviting his Daddy to just take him, but the Alpha kept his promise. Still half out of his mind, Peter fumbled for the remote, the cock inside of him pulsating every time, even if he moved just a little bit. Finally, he found the right button and pressed play.

The video started and showed a shot of Peter who was sitting on their bed, wearing the same panties his Daddy had stripped of him a few minutes ago. He was a bit nervous, fumbled with the sheets, and looked shyly into the camera. Before ‘Video Peter’ even started talking, Tony seemed to understand what the present was about, and his hands tightened on Peter’s hips, forcing him to stay on the pulsating cock.

“Hi, Daddy.” ‘Video Peter’ blushed and shifted until he finally settled onto his knees. His legs were spread and revealed his soft cock clad in the familiar red panties, his Daddy’s favorite color. “Umm, I didn’t know what I could get you for your birthday, because you can buy anything you want, but I thought I could make a little video. You can take it with you when you go on the next business trip.” He giggled softly and placed his hands on his thighs, slowly stroking them without touching his panties.

The Alpha growled, his hips suddenly thrusting up and Peter bounced on his cock. He cried, surprised by the unexpected friction, and his muscles clenched, keeping the Alpha’s cock locked inside his body.

“Daddy.” Peter whimpered, his hips moving involuntarily, and it got harder and harder for him to focus on the screen.

“Such a good little Omega.” The Alpha purred in Peter’s ear, his hand digging into his soft thighs. “How thoughtful of you to give me something to enjoy when I’m separated from you. Tell me you’re mine, little slut.”

“Yours, Daddy, only yours.” Peter’s eyes rolled back when his Daddy’s cock hit his prostate and he could feel slick leaking out of his body. He was already drifting away, becoming sweet and pliant for his Alpha to take, his thoughts reduced to the thick flesh inside of him.

‘Video Peter’ was smiling shyly into the camera, stroking his body and twisting his nipples. A moan echoed through the room, coming from the sound system that was installed all over the living room, and his Alpha’s cock twitched in response. Peter couldn’t even focus on the screen anymore; lust clouded his brain while he was frantically bouncing on his Alpha’s cock. It felt so good, like everything he had ever wished for, and he flew even higher, knowing that his Daddy loved his present.

His Alpha’s eyes were fixed on the screen, watching as Video-Peter was turned around, spread his cheeks with his hands, and presented his dripping hole to the camera. Slick was running down his thighs and he pressed two fingers into his body.

“Baby just look at yourself on the screen. You look so ripe, so needy, so perfect for your Daddy. Your hole is arching for me, wet from just thinking about my cock.” Tony growled into Peter’s ear, steadily thrusting in and out of his body. “I love you, and I love your present. I’m going to take it with me on my business trip, watch it again and again, thinking about the sweet little Omega who is waiting for me at home. You’re the only one for me, you’re mine.”

Peter sobbed, pleasure was buzzing through his body, leaving him shaken each time the tip of his Daddy’s cock was stroking against his sweet spot. It was pure bliss, but still not enough. He wanted to be buried under his Daddy, wanted to be shoved down and used. He was a slut for his Daddy, his wet hole, made to get the Alpha off, and the thought alone made him cry out loud.

“Daddy, I’m yours, I need you.” ‘Video Peter’ was whimpering as well, three fingers thrusting in and out of his hole. The Alpha’s eyes were black, watching his present like a predator, ready to lunge at his prey. “Daddy, it’s not enough, I need you, please come home, please take me.”

The Alpha reached his breaking point. He roared, grabbed Peter’s hips, and pulled him away from his cock. Peter whined in despair, begging his Daddy to give him back his knot, to give him something, anything, to soothe the emptiness in his hole, but Tony was no longer paying attention to his pleads.

He was feral with lust, manhandling him until he was pressed face-first into the couch. He didn’t even pull the Omega’s hips up, simply kicking his legs apart and burying himself to the hilt into the wet heat again. Peter’s moans were muffled by the cushions and slick gushed out of his hole, ruining the leather of the couch. The Alpha was grinding his hips, riding him into the mattress while his teeth were assaulting the Omega’s neck.

“God, I love you.” The Alpha growled, his voice strained from the need to claim his Omega. “So sweet for Daddy, always knowing exactly what I need. I’m going to reward you; I’m going to stuff you with my come until you’re leaking it for days. You will know who you belong to every second, when you leave the house, in college, even when you meet your little friends. I’ll make sure to keep you breed the whole time.”

Peter’s whole body was shaking. Just the thought of being stuffed by his Daddy, of being breed by his Daddy, was enough to get him close. He knew he couldn’t actually get pregnant since he was on birth control, but the thought of being claimed so thoroughly by his Daddy made him lose his mind.

“Please, Daddy.” He whimpered weakly; all the energy drained from his body. “I want that, I want you. Claim me, Daddy. Make me yours.”

The Alpha roared, accelerating his thrusts and pressing himself even harder against the Omega’s body. Every time he entered the tight wet heat, Peter was pushed around on the couch, his leaking cock getting the friction he was desperate for. His orgasm was coming closer and closer, and each stroke against his prostate took him higher.

“Daddy, I can’t take it anymore, I’m coming, I’m-“ His words were swallowed by a moan as Tony buried his teeth in his neck, only an inch away from his mating glands. The pain was wonderful, a burning throb mixed with his arousal, and he couldn’t avoid the sensation, forced to just take it. 

The video was still running in the background, needy whines echoing across the room, but they were drowned out by Peter’s desperate cries. His Daddy’s thrusts were rocking his hips against the couch, making obscene sounds every time the thick cock entered his body.

A resounding sensation announced his orgasm. It tingled through his body, heating every inch of him until it ended in his hole. His cunt was leaking and throbbing, begging his Daddy for his seed, and Peter couldn’t hold back much longer. He gasped and choked on the feeling while his mind was blissfully empty, high on the endorphins flooding his body.

His muscles trembled, trapping his Alpha’s cock inside of his body and he could feel how his Daddy’s knot was swelling inside his hole. His entire body was trembling with arousal, trying to get away from the overwhelming sensation caused by the tip of his Daddy’s cock that was pressed against his prostate. But his Daddy was cruel, his strong body fixing the Omega on the couch, forcing him to take everything the Alpha wanted to give him.

Although his Alpha’s knot was swelling, it wasn’t quite catching yet and he was compelled to endure the overstimulation with every thrust. His Daddy couldn’t stop anymore, even if Peter would beg him to, and the thought of being at Tony’s mercy made Peter’s cock leaking endlessly onto the couch.

It felt like hours, hours of pain and pleasure, of arousal and overstimulation, until finally, his Daddy started to roar, his hips pressed tightly against Peter’s ass. He felt how his Alpha’s come was pumped inside of his body, the knot growing until it was tying them together.

Neither of them was able to speak, Peter drooled onto the couch while his Daddy was pumping load after load into his body, breeding him exactly as he had promised. Peter felt full and couldn’t remember ever feeling better, his Daddy’s knot plugging him up like he loved it. The Omega inside of him was purring, telling him how good he had been for his Alpha.

“I love you, Peter.” Tony whispered in his ear. “And I loved your present. I will definitely bring it with me the next time I have to leave you.”

Peter purred, letting himself being manhandled until he was laying on his side, the Alpha pressed against his back. He could still feel the knot buried in his body and he surrendered to the blissful silence in his head.

“I love you, too.” Peter slurred, pressing himself closer against the muscular chest and moving his Daddy’s arms until they were tightly wrapped around his body. “Happy birthday, Daddy.”

“Thank you, baby. It was the best birthday ever.”


	6. Please stay by my side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, welcome to the next chapter. 
> 
> I'm a little busy right now because I have a couple of exams in a few weeks (like finals), but I'm so motivated to write that I can't stop it. Please, take away my laptop and force me to study (just kidding, everything will work out).
> 
> Kink for this chapter: Line Prompt * "Is this what you wanted?". But I also included feminization because someone asked me to. 
> 
> Enjoy and leave kudos and comments <3 Follow me on Tumblr

Peter had a bad day, no, a bad week, actually. He was stressed out because he had worked on a term paper last month, and it had gotten out of hand. He had been counting the days until it was over, hoping to spend more time with his Daddy afterward, but once the term paper was submitted, his Alpha had been busy preparing for an upcoming business trip. So he had stayed at home, hoping every night that his Daddy would be home before midnight. He never was, and with each day that passed, his mood grew worse.

Suddenly, Peter started to doubt everything. What if his Daddy didn’t want him anymore? What if he was getting tired of Peter? Or even worse, what if he couldn’t deal with the media picking on their relationship anymore? Rationally, he knew the doubts were nonsense. It had been his Daddy who wanted to go public, his Daddy had wanted to show him off, but the longer they were apart, the worse Peter felt.

On a particularly bad day, he decided to call Bucky. After Tony’s birthday, they had kept in touch, and although they had just started spending time together a few weeks ago, Bucky was already one of his closest friends.

“Can you come over?” Peter had sobbed on the phone, and since Bucky had nothing to do, he was over in less than fifteen minutes.

“Hey, sweetie, what’s wrong?” Bucky took one look at him, sat down at his side and gave him a big hug. Peter sniffled, clutching Bucky’s shirt and burying his face in the soft fabric.

“I-it’s nothing, I swear,” Peter hiccupped, his voice small and pathetic.

Bucky stroked his hair, patiently waiting until he had calmed down a bit before he started to question him again. “Now tell me what’s wrong.”

“It’s just…, he’s so busy,” Pete complained, his voice shaking. “He’s Tony Stark, powerful, handsome and rich, one of the most eligible Alphas in the entire country and I’m just me. What if he gets tired of me one day?” He started to sob harder, tears were running down his cheeks and he felt Bucky's shirt getting wet, but thankfully the other Omega didn’t complain.

“Hey, hey, shhh, sweetie. Calm down.” Bucky smiled at him reassuringly, his hands patting his back as if he was a child. “If I can promise you one thing, it’s that your Daddy is gone for you, baby. He can’t keep his hands off you, hell, he almost started fucking you in front of everyone at the Stark Charity Gala. You should have read the news the day after the event. They were all saying how feral he got when Senator Pierce tried to touch you. Just because he’s a little busy right now doesn’t mean he’s sick of you.”

Peter stared at him, his innocent brown eyes opened wide and a hopeful expression started to blossom on his face. “You think so?”

Bucky laughed loudly and squeezed his shoulder. “Yes, dead certain, sweetie. But if you want more of his time, you can always tease him till he snaps.”

Peter sat up straight, a mischievous smile on his face. “Any suggestions, Buck?”

The other Omega grinned as well. “I thought you’d never ask.” Half an hour later they left the apartment with a detailed plan in their heads.

~*~

“Are you sure that this is a good idea, Buck? What if the timing is bad?” Peter couldn’t stop the doubts that were slowly coming back to the surface. He opened the door of his apartment, already thinking about returning his purchases.

“Oh, Pete. Don’t worry too much. He’s going to jump you tonight, I promise.” Bucky gave him an encouraging smile and took the shopping bag out of his hand. “Let’s just take one picture, we can still delete it afterward, okay?”

Peter sighed but gave in. Bucky wouldn’t be convinced otherwise anyway, so he might even try it. He watched how his friend pulled out the clothes they had picked out together, and they piled on the bed. It took him a second to overcome his insecurities, but eventually, he changed into the new clothes.

Bucky had persuaded him to buy an outfit similar to one he had once worn for Steve. They had chosen light blue panties and a matching short skirt that barely even covered his butt. His whole thighs were on display and it would reveal everything if he moved wrong once. His legs were covered with white thigh-high stockings, which Bucky had convinced him to wear because they made him look innocent, and according to Bucky, his Alpha had a weakness for him looking bashful and innocent. To complete the look, Bucky had forced him to buy a lacy white crop top and a light-blue choker with ‘Daddy’s boy’ written on it.

Peter felt insecure. He liked the outfit, liked that it made him feel soft and delicate, but he was afraid his Daddy would hate it. Or worse, think that Peter was too obtrusive. He thought for a moment about throwing Bucky out and hiding the outfit in the back of his closet forever. Maybe his Daddy would pay him attention anyway, or maybe it might even be too late. But Bucky seemed to sense his inner struggle, nudging him to get onto the bed while he pulled out Peter’s phone.

“Sit with your back to me,” Bucky instructed as he unlocked the phone. “Spread your legs a little and lean forward. Not too much, we only need to show Tony an inch of the panties sticking out.” Peter was so used to following orders that he didn’t question them. He didn’t even protest when Bucky came closer and pushed up his skirt to reveal more skin. It felt good to just be, thinking about nothing but looking good for his Daddy.

“Now look over your shoulder, sweetie.” Peter obeyed, blushing a little from the attention. “Just like that Pete, it’s cute. Stay still.” Bucky took a couple of pictures while Peter was frozen in his spot. “Turn around Peter, lie on your back. Put your arms above your head and stretch a little.”

The new pose made his top slide even higher until it was barely covering his nipples. Bucky pushed up the skirt as well and the pose made him feel even more exposed than the last one. “Now spread your legs, sweetie. Just a little. Make it look natural.” Peter hurried to obey, and Bucky took another row of pictures.

“You look beautiful in them, baby.” Bucky whistled loudly, and Peter flushed violently in response. He wasn’t used to getting compliments and still couldn’t believe Bucky that the pictures turned out great.

However, the other Omega showed him the phone and Peter was burning in shame. He couldn’t deny that he looked good, he definitely did, but he had never seen himself like this before. The only word that described him was ‘slutty’. His skirt was barely covering anything, his panties and the curves of his ass were on display. He was flushed all over, almost as if he’d had sex minutes ago and the choker showed how desperately he wanted to be claimed by his Daddy. 

The pictures were indecent, and definitely nothing he could send his Daddy while he was at work. “I don’t think I’m comfortable sending them, Buck.” He was scared, just wanting his Daddy to pay attention to him.

Bucky gave him a dirty look, a mischievous grin on his face that didn’t bode well. “That’s too bad, sweetie because I already sent them.”

Oh god, no. He wanted to curl up and die.

~*~

Peter was overly aware of the sound of the opening door when his Daddy came home. He was several hours earlier than usual, but Peter had still been anxious all day. Sending the pictures to his Daddy had been a mistake and now he would have to pay the price. He could already imagine how embarrassing the evening would be.

Peter was still wearing the skirt because Bucky, the traitor, had sent himself one of the outtake pictures where Peter’s entire ass had been on display. He had threatened to send it to Tony as well, in case Peter had the idea to change out of the clothes before his Alpha came home. So he had spent the entire evening in a revealing outfit, scared his Daddy would be disgusted.

“Peter, come here,” His Daddy’s voice was firm, and Peter flinched. He wanted to hide, wanted to turn back time, but he couldn’t disobey his Alpha. Reluctantly, he tiptoed to the living room, hands clasped the too-short skirt, trying unsuccessfully to pull the fabric down.

His Alpha was standing in the middle of the living room, looking powerful and handsome, and Peter felt like a little child that was called to the principle. He did his best to avoid his Daddy’s eyes, more interested in observing the floor.

“Baby, what was that?” Tony asked and pulled out his phone, showing Peter one of the pictures. His expression was neutral, but a small twitch on his forehead showed the Omega that he was holding back.

Fear spread in Peter’s stomach; an ugly feeling that made him want to cry. He knew he had fucked up, he had been too obtrusive, too demanding, and now his Alpha was angry at him, rightly so. “Daddy, I’m so sorry.” Peter started sobbing. “I didn’t want to pressure you, I swear. It was just- Bucky said you might like to see me like this, and he sent it before I could stop him.”

Abruptly, Tony relaxed, all the tension falling from his shoulders. “You said Bucky?” He dug deeper. “Bucky as in ‘Steve’s Omega Bucky’?”

“Yes,” Peter answered crestfallen. “He convinced me to buy the outfit and took the pictures. I’m so sorry, Daddy.” He sobbed harder, afraid his Daddy would reject him.

Suddenly two arms wrapped around his middle and pulled him closer against a muscular chest. He was surrounded by his Daddy’s scent, strong arms keeping him upright and his body relaxed unconsciously. Peter snuggled closer to the warm chest, breathing in the musky Alpha scent and he was savoring the feeling as much as he could. If this was the last hug he would ever get, he could at least enjoy it.

“Shh, baby.” The Alpha cooed, his hands buried in Peter’s curls. “I’m not mad at you.”

Peter raised his head; his eyes widen as he stared at his Daddy. “You’re not?”

“No baby, I’m not,” Tony assured him and pressed a kiss on his forehead. “I was jealous, baby. You can’t imagine how turned on I was when I saw the picture. Fuck, the outfit looks amazing, you look amazing. But someone else took the picture and I was jealous. I know I haven’t had much time for you, and I didn’t want to neglect you, sweetheart. I’m just glad that another Omega took the pictures. Do you understand, baby? You are mine.”

Peter smiled carefully at his Daddy, and he allowed himself to feel relieved. His Daddy hadn’t been mad, just a little jealous. He loved the possessive nature, loved that the thought had bothered his Alpha and suddenly confidence was filling his body.

“So you like what you see?” Peter asked bashfully, lowering his eyes to make an even more innocent picture.

The Alpha groaned, one hand wandering lower and slipping under the skirt until it was cupping his ass. Peter whimpered slightly, pressing himself closer against his Daddy and enjoying the Alpha’s attention. “Sweetheart, you can’t imagine what you’ve done to me.” His voice was deep, almost a growl and Peter shivered from the possessiveness. “I was sitting in a meeting with our Canadian customers when I got the pictures. I wanted to come home and fuck you, just as much as I wanted to rip the photographer’s throat out.”

“Daddy, please.” Peter whimpered and he started to rub himself against the Alpha. All his worries, all the pent-up energy was coming out, released in the form of overwhelming arousal. He knew his body was already slickening up and he could think about nothing but his Daddy’s thick knot inside of him. It had been too long.

His Alpha grabbed his hips, stopped his movements and Peter wailed. He was desperate, wanted to be reminded that he belonged to his Daddy, preferable split open on his Daddy’s cock. But the Alpha ignored his plea, capturing his lips instead and thrusting his tongue in Peter’s mouth. There was no technique, no finesse, just raw hunger, and his Daddy’s tongue that was controlling every inch of his mouth. Far too soon, the Alpha pulled back.

“Daddy,” Peter whimpered, his innocent gaze fixed on his Daddy while his lips were shining with spit. “Can you fuck me, please?”

The chuckle of his Alpha that followed his words was deep, a little mean even, and a wave of want lit up every cell in his body. He loved this, loved when his Alpha took control, and although he already knew that his Daddy would refuse his request, his body was still burning up.

“Have you earned it, baby?” The Alpha asked rhetorically. “Sending me filthy pictures at work, making me want to fuck you in my office. Is that what you wanted, Pete? That I'd lose control until I would drop everything for you and fuck you the way you need? Are you a little slut for me?”

Peter whimpered, his eyes rolling back as he tried to find friction against his cock, but the tight grab of his Daddy was too strong, preventing him from taking what he wanted. “Please, Daddy. I need your cock in my cunt. Please.”

The Alpha growled feral and pushed him back, letting Peter stumble across the room while he took a seat on the couch. He unzipped his jeans and pulled out his cock, already fully hard and leaking with precome. “Get on your knees, baby.” His voice left no room to argue. “Crawl to me and suck my cock. Show me how badly you need me, show me that you’ll work for it. Such a slutty little girl, the skirt doesn’t hide anything. Come closer and earn my knot.”

Peter moaned; a loud sound that was echoing across the entire room. He sank to his knees, partly because of the command, but his knees felt so weak all of a sudden that he couldn’t stand upright anyway. He hadn’t thought that being called a good girl would turn him on, but his Daddy had proved him wrong. He wanted to be a slutty little girl for his Daddy. Wanted to wear skirts and stockings as long as it was enough to make the Alpha lose control.

He crawled closer to his Daddy, his back arched and his ass pushed high in the air. He felt that his skirt slid lower, revealing more and more of his panties until he wasn’t even covered anymore. His Daddy’s gaze was fixed on his ass, hungry eyes that showed how aroused the Alpha was.

“Baby, gimme your panties.” The Alpha commanded. “Keep everything else on but give them to me.”

Peter whimpered and obeyed, stripping them off and giving them to his Daddy. He sat between his Alpha’s spread legs, his weight shifted onto his thighs and his back still arched. He knew that his skirt had ridden up, and although he had stopped crawling, it was still high enough that the curve of his ass was on display.

“You look like a fucking dream, baby,” Tony growled, hooking one finger in his choker, which declared him his Daddy’s property. “Come on, be a good girl, and make yourself useful.”

Peter leaned closer eagerly, his face pressed against his Daddy’s crotch as he inhaled the strong scent. He felt calm all of a sudden, balanced, as if he had a purpose in life. He could be good for his Daddy, the best Omega for this perfect speciesism of an Alpha. He placed chaste kisses on the Alpha’s cock, worshipping it like his Daddy deserved. He would show him that he could work for it, that he could earn the thick cock in his cunt.

Slick was running down his thighs, no fabric stopped it from dripping onto the floor and the thought made Peter bask in pride. He would always be ready, always slick and open for his Alpha.

“Baby, don’t tease,” Tony said, a slight warning in his voice. “Open up and take it, choke on it, work for it, sweet girl.”

Peter moaned in response, opening his mouth and taking the thick flesh inside. It tasted incredible. Salty and clean, a little bit like his Daddy’s come and he was addicted right away. He swirled his tongue around the cock, licking up the precome as if he was starving, and the smell of his Daddy made him dizzy with arousal, his mind blissfully empty again.

“God, baby. Look at you.” Tony cooed; his hands buried in Peter’s hair. “One lick and you’re cockstupid again. You are the perfect Omega, born to suck cock. Tell Daddy how much you love it, sweet girl.”

He whined, the vibrations tingled along the flesh and he could feel his Alpha’s cock twitching in response. He couldn’t speak, unwilling to pull back even a little, so he tried to nod and took his Daddy deeper to show him how much he liked it. Luckily, Tony understood. “God, baby, you need it bad, don’t you? Can’t even pull back for a second to answer my question.”

Peter confirmed the statement by taking his Alpha deeper, opening up until he could take his Daddy all the way inside. He was choking on the cock, his throat spasming and milking his Alpha while tears were spilling from his eyes. He loved the feeling, loved how helpless his Daddy was leaving him, and when the Alpha pressed his face ever deeper against his crotch, Peter started to tremble. His legs remained dutifully spread, although he wanted to close his thighs to get friction against his empty hole, but his Alpha hadn’t allowed it.

Tony tightened the grip in his hair, pulling his head back until he was forced to let go of his Daddy’s cock. He whimpered, suddenly feeling too empty and he tried to look pitiful to convince the Alpha to give it back.

“None of that.” His Daddy threatened and pulled him up until he was sitting on his lap. Slick was spread everywhere, and Peter started to wiggle on Tony’s thighs, trying to get friction against his hole. “Baby, don’t act up.” The voice was firmer now, less gentle and Peter wailed, struggling to keep his hips still. He was desperate, needing his Daddy’s knot so badly, and it felt he hadn’t had the chance to bounce on it for ages.

Tony wrapped his arms around his middle and pressed him close against his chest, making it hard for him to move. Peter moaned, forced to endure the sweet agony, and he could feel his Daddy’s bare cock bumping against his hole. One movement of his hips at the right angle and Peter could be exactly where he wanted to be, but the Alpha used his strength to keep him still.

“You look so beautiful, sweet girl,” Tony whispered in his ear, while a hand was wandering lower on his back, slipping under the hem of his skirt. As soon as his Daddy’s fingers made contact with his bare skin, Peter sighed, falling limp against his Alpha’s chest. He just had to take it, he wanted to take it. “I want to dress you like this every day, sweet girl. A short skirt I can push aside any second, cute little stockings and a choker that tells everyone that you’re mine. Would you like that, baby? You wouldn’t even need panties.”

At the same time, his Daddy’s hand had wandered between his cheeks and a finger entered him surprisingly in one thrust. Peter moaned loudly, trying to bounce on the finger, to stretch himself, but the Alpha didn’t let him. One finger wasn’t enough, was never enough, because only his Daddy’s thick knot could satisfy the burning need in his body. At least, Tony gave him a second finger right away.

His Daddy started to finger him, thrusting in and out of his wet hole and spreading them to make him ready for his Alpha. Pleasure was buzzing through his body with every stroke, switching off all coherent thoughts and nothing existed anymore, nothing but his Daddy and the pleasure he could bring him if Peter only obeyed.

“Have I been neglecting you, sweet girl?” Tony teased; his finger twisted and made obscene noises caused by the huge amount of slick. “Your cunt is so wet, arching for me to fill it up. You’re leaking all over me, baby, ruining my pants and tempting me. Tell me, how badly do you want me, my little slut.”

“D-Daddy!” Peter was sobbing by now, sensations were crashing over his body and leaving him a whimpering, desperate mess. He couldn’t take it anymore, he needed more. So much more. “D-daddy, please. G-gimme your knot. I-I’m your sweet girl, your little slut, anything you want. Just p-please.” His voice broke in the end, words too hard to find and he gave up. Every muscle of his body was working in overdrive, it had been too long since he had been split open on his Daddy’s cock. Their clothes were ruined, traces of slick were coating his skirt and the stockings were sticky with his Daddy’s precome.

“All right, baby.” His Daddy finally decided, giving him a hard smack on the ass that made the Omega whimper in arousal. “Take a seat, but don’t you dare move. I wanna carry you to the bedroom first. A sweet girl like you deserves to get fucked on a bed, even if you act like a little slut.”

Peter whimpered eagerly and shifted his weight, trying to split himself open on his Daddy’s cock. He struggled, couldn’t really get the angle right until finally the Alpha showed mercy and pressed it against his hole. Peter impaled himself in one go.

It felt like coming home. The familiar weight was stretching his walls, giving them something to clench around, and the Omega started to calm down. It was the reassurance he needed, proof that he belonged to his Daddy, that he was owned by his Daddy. His whole body was singing in arousal, his mind was empty and he could just be. He forgot how insecure he had been about wearing the skirt, how afraid of his Daddy’s rejection. He didn’t care that the media was talking about their inappropriate relationship for weeks, the only important thing was his Alpha’s knot inside of him.

Peter wrapped his legs around his Daddy’s waist as the Alpha stood up, and he clung to him as if his life depended on the other man. With every step Tony took, the cock in his hole moved and bumped against his prostate. It was torture, so good, so thick, but not enough. He fought against the urge to move, to bounce, trying to remember that he had promised his Daddy to be good.

Finally, they arrived in the bedroom and Tony laid him on his back without once leaving the slick heat. “Don’t worry, baby.” The Alpha whispered in his ear while he was pushing up the skirt a little bit. “I know your sweet little cunt can’t stand to be empty now. Daddy will fill you up, will give you his seed and breed you, just like my needy girl needs.”

Peter whimpered approvingly and spread his legs further, pulling them against his chest until he gave his Daddy the perfect view of his hole. He didn’t even need to be asked, he already knew what his Daddy wanted to see, how his Daddy wanted to take him.

“So good for me, little girl.” Tony cooed, his gaze fixed between Peter’s legs. “Come on, baby, spread your cheeks, show Daddy what he’s working with.”

The Omega blushed but didn’t hesitate, savoring the humiliation that didn’t diminish, no matter how often the Alpha ordered him to present. His hands wandered to his ass, spreading his cheeks and baring himself for his Alpha’s view. The knowledge of being vulnerable, of being open for his Daddy’s gaze was overwhelming and Peter couldn’t suppress a small twitch if his hips. Thankfully, the Alpha didn’t mind.

Tony started to move his hips, thrusting in and out of Peter’s body at a maddeningly slow pace. He was brushing against his prostate with every stroke, his hands fixating the Omega under him. Peter couldn’t take it. He started to cry, his body wanted to twitch, wanted to pull back or push closer to the other man, but he couldn’t, he was forced to hold still. Pleasure was washing over him, keeping him high and needy, but not enough to push him over the edge.

“Please, Daddy. More, please.” Peter started to beg, whimpering and crying, trying to coax his Daddy into fucking him properly. His eyes were rolling back and black spots started to blur his vision, his body on the verge of shutting down.

“So beautiful, baby.” Tony’s teasing voice had turned softer, almost affectionately, and he pressed kisses on Peter’s neck and jaw, everything he could reach. “I love you, sweet girl. Everything about you. Never think I’m not totally gone for you, okay?”

Peter nodded and sobbed, uncertain if the tears came from the maddening sensations or the loving words. His Daddy wanted him, always, even if every other Omega in the world would try to hit on him. The thought made him feel warm inside, special and cared for. He would do anything to keep his Daddy, would be the best Omega in the entire world, and as soon as his Daddy was ready, he would accept his mark.

Slowly, the Alpha started to increase the rhythm, his thrusts became faster and harder, pounding Peter like he craved, like he needed. Obscene sounds were echoing across the room, his slick emphasizing the smacks when his Daddy’s pelvis thrust against his ass. Tony’s cock was impossibly deep, splitting him open and rearranging his guts until everything inside of Peter seemed to be captured by his Daddy.

An emotional mixture of love and want was exploding in his body, spreading into each of his cells and leaving Peter burning with arousal. His orgasm washed over him like the tide, flooding every inch of him, and it left him high and buzzing. He sobbed, not noticing that he was screaming his father's name, that he begged his for Alpha to claim him, to turn him into his Omega properly. He didn’t even notice anymore that his Daddy was coming, too. The only thought that got through the fog in his mind was that his Alpha had finally knotted him, claimed and bred him, marking him properly as his Daddy’s Omega.

Come was sloshing in his hole and when he finally calmed down, he felt that his Daddy’s weight was pressing him against the mattress, preventing him from twisting too much. Slowly, his brain was turned back on again and he realized that his Daddy was talking to him.

“Shh, baby, sweet girl, relax. I’m going to claim you one day, make it official for everyone to see, but you have to be a little more patient. I don’t want you to regret it. Make sure you can deal with the media before I tie you to me forever.”

Peter whimpered and pressed his body closer to his Daddy’s bulky frame. “Would never regret it." He slurred, a satisfied smile on his face. “Luv you, Daddy. Always.”

His Alpha was tuning them around, pulling Peter on his chest and he was desperately clinging to the Omega. “Baby, I couldn’t bear to lose you. I’m sorry I neglected you. Please, stay with me.”

Peter froze, his Daddy was never emotional, never afraid of anything. But here they were, lying together in bed and the Alpha was clinging to him like he was gonna break if Peter decided to leave him. “Daddy, I’ll always want you. I’m ready, you can claim me.”

Tony gave him a gentle smile and pressed his lips to his forehead. “Soon, baby. I promise. Give me a few more months. If you’re still sure then, I will claim you properly.”

Peter grinned broadly, already imagining how it would feel like to officially be his Daddy’s Omega. “I’m already yours, Daddy, and I can’t wait to make it permanent.” His Daddy pulled him closer and kissed him in response.


	7. Dreaming about you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to a new chapter. I really like this one and put a lot of effort in, so I would be happy if you could leave kudos and a comment <3
> 
> Kink for this chapter: Erotic Dreams
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr

_It was already freezing outside, but Peter wasn’t cold. He was lying on a soft blanket, a little too soft given that he was in the middle of a forest and the trees surrounding him were gently swaying in the wind. The moon lit up the clearing, bathing it in soft light and a thousand little fireflies danced around him. The scenery looked unreal like it had risen from a fairytale, and Peter didn’t even know how he got here._

_“Baby?” The gentle voice of his Daddy was whispering in his ear, and when he turned his head, he could see his Alpha lying beside him. He was naked, the moonlight made him glow and Peter could see a couple of fireflies flying around him._

_“Is this real, Daddy?” Peter was skeptical, trying to touch the Alpha and his hand met skin._

_“I don’t know, baby.” Tony’s voice was deep and smooth, like honey, and Peter leaned closer to get a breath of his Daddy’s scent. The familiar Alpha smell was clouding his senses and the hint of coffee made him feel like home. Although he didn’t know how he had gotten here, Peter was calm, savoring the quiet atmosphere next to his Daddy._

_“Come closer, sweetheart,” his Alpha ordered, wrapping his arms around Peter’s middle and pulling him on top of his chest. Skin met skin, a warm feeling that was intensified by being close to his Daddy. Had he been naked before?_

_“I love you, baby. So much.” Their lips touched and even though his Daddy took the control, it was chaste and sweet and stayed that way, so unlike them. Usually, hunger was taking them over after a few seconds, the need to claim or be claimed, but here, in the middle of the unfamiliar forest, Tony devoured Peter as if he was going to break._

_“I want to feel you close. Would you make love to me?” There was a brief moment of confusion. Why didn’t his Daddy just take him? Why was he asking? And where was the usual desperation? But once his Daddy had pulled his hips up and entered him in one thrust, Peter couldn’t think anymore._

_The sensation was different, easier, and light as a feather. Peter didn’t notice that his Daddy hadn’t prepped him, and a floating sensation was washing over his body. It felt unreal, the situation too perfect, so unlike them, but the Omega had stopped questioning it. As long as he was with his Daddy, with his Alpha, he would be protected and safe._

_Tony’s hand slipped between their bodies and his fingers wrapped around his leaking cock. Arousal was crashing over him, warmer than usual, less desperate, lightening up every cell of his body and Peter could stay like this forever. There was no need to come, no need to speed things up, the only important thing was his Daddy inside of him._

_“Baby, can you ride me? Show me how much you love me? How good you can be for me?” The Alpha’s voice was free of commands, just love, but Peter followed his wish anyway. He wanted to please the Alpha with every fiber of his heart._

_His hips moved slowly, savoring the friction inside of his body and Peter sighed in contentment. There was no room for hurry or judgment, only the love that was binding them together. No one was telling them they couldn’t be, that they shouldn’t_ _be._

_It was perfect, in a fanciful way, like a fairytale that was too far away from reality. The fireflies were still dancing, more and more appearing around them until they were forming a cloud of light. Peter blinked. Was it real? He loved the softness, the idyllic scene, but suddenly it felt wrong. Since when was his Daddy patient? Didn’t Peter love being overwhelmed by his Alpha?_

_His surroundings started to blur, melting together until he was drowning in a swirl of colors. His Daddy was disappearing and so was the forest, consumed by the light of the fireflies. He blinked, once, twice, but when he concentrated on the outlines, they faded away even faster. Then everything went black._

When Peter opened his eyes again, he was lying in his own bed, wrapped in two blankets. He was alone and a little horny, Tony left for a business trip to China a few days ago, and the absence of his Alpha soured his mood. The bed felt cold and a bit too big, although it was stuffed with pillows and blankets, and Peter closed his eyes, wishing he could go back to the forest again. He missed his Daddy, missed his warmth and his scent, but it would still take a week until the Alpha would come back.

After a few minutes of staring at the ceiling, Peter pulled himself together. He should stop pitying himself, shouldn’t waste the day staying in bed, and get things done instead, but he felt so fucking alone in the huge apartment. For a moment, he thought about satisfying the dull need inside of his body, but it felt wrong without his Alpha next to him.

Peter knew his feelings weren’t entirely rational, that they were caused by the lack of a mating bite. When unbonded Omegas spend too much time in the company of a compatible unbonded Alpha, their bodies form connections, pressuring them to seek the Alpha’s presence until they were properly claimed. Although Peter knew he was ready for the bite, his Daddy wanted him to take some time and think it through. As much as he loved the fact that his Alpha owned him, he was glad his Daddy gave him the opportunity to decide this on his own, even though he had already been ready before they had started a relationship a few months ago.

He sighed, reminding himself again and again that the overpowering sensations were increased by his hormones. Missing his Daddy was hell and he couldn’t stop himself from pulling out his phone. He didn’t want to bug his Daddy, wanted to give him space to manage business in China, but the message was sent before he could think twice.

**[9:05 AM] from Peter to Daddy: Miss you, Daddy.**

Eventually, Peter convinced himself to get up. He put on dark red panties, his Daddy’s favorites, and hesitated for a second before he opened the laundry basket and pulled out a worn ACDC t-shirt of his Daddy. Immediately, the familiar scent of his Alpha surrounded him, easing the oppressive feeling in his chest.

Peter went into the kitchen and switched on the coffee machine. Usually, the black substance would help him feel better, so he searched for the largest cup he could find. While the coffee was brewing, Peter’s phone ringed, announcing a message from his Daddy.

**[9:05 PM] from Tony to Baby Boy: Miss you, too, baby. Time for a little chat?**

All of a sudden, Peter’s mood brightened, and he pressed the call button even before his coffee was ready. Fortunately, his Daddy picked up immediately.

“Daddy, I miss you,” Peter whined before the Alpha could say a single word.   
  


“Baby, I miss you, too.” Tony sounded tired but relieved, his voice was like music in Peter’s ears and he relaxed a little. Grabbing his coffee, Peter took his phone and walked over to the living room, making himself comfortable on the couch.

“How was work?”

The Alpha sighed deeply. “As usual. The customers had many demands and questions, but at the end of the day, everyone was happy. I’m exhausted, though.”

Peter whined, a high unhappy sound. Hearing that his Alpha was exhausted, and Peter couldn’t be there to make him feel better, hurt a little. “Daddy, if you were here, I would give you a massage. Is there anything I can do to make it better?”

The Alpha chuckled slightly. “You’re too cute, baby. But actually, there’s something that would help. Turn on your laptop and video chat me. I wanna see you.”

Peter immediately hurried to obey. He took his laptop from his old room where he had slept before he had started sharing a bed with his Daddy, carried it over to the bedroom and plugged it in. The minutes it took till it was started up felt like hours and Peter watched the screen impatiently. With his cup of coffee in his hand, he lay down on his stomach, crossing his legs behind his back and counting the seconds until he could start the video call. Finally, he saw his Daddy again.

Tony was sitting on a bed in an expensive hotel room. He was propped against the headboard, his legs spread and his laptop between them. The angled was low, making his Daddy appear taller, more powerful, and Peter could feel how his gut clenched. Fuck, he really missed his Daddy badly.

“Baby, are you wearing my shirt?” Tony’s voice was dark with possessiveness, his eyes almost black.

_Huh_. Peter looked down. He had already forgotten that he had pulled it out of the laundry basket earlier. The washed-out fabric had slipped down, leaving one of his shoulders bared and Peter could see that his Daddy was hungrily staring at a fading mark he had left on his collarbone a few days ago.

“Yes, Daddy,” Peter replied innocently, concealing the smirk that was going to spread on his face. He wasn’t the only one who was completely in love, his Daddy had it just as bad.

“Baby, can you sit up for me?” Peter placed his cup of coffee on the floor and scrambled to his knees. The shirt of his Daddy was barely long enough to hide the red panties and suddenly, Peter was glad he picked his Daddy’s favorite pair.

“Look at you, baby,” The Alpha purred and Peter could watch on the screen that Tony’s hand had wandered lower until it was cupping his erection through the fabric. He squirmed but didn’t move, waiting for the next order. “Sweetheart, can you pull the fabric up?”

Peter couldn’t stop the blush that was spreading across his face. Even though it wasn’t the filthiest thing they had ever done, knowing that his Daddy wasn’t even here, and he was still listening to every single command, made him shiver with arousal. Slowly, he gripped the hem of the shirt, pulling it up until his panties were on display.

The Alpha moaned unashamed and increased the pressure on his pants. “Baby, what would you do to make me happy?” 

The question was innocent, but Peter knew there was more to it. Just the thought of what his Daddy could ask of him, was enough for his body to slick up. “Anything,” he replied, convinced he could follow every single command his Alpha could give him. “Anything you want me to.”

Tony’s eyes turned even darker. “Open the drawer on my bedside. Pull out the black box.”

Slowly, Peter turned around, making sure that the t-shirt rode up enough to show his backside. He stretched, trying to reach the drawer without moving too much so that his Daddy could get a good look at his panty covered butt. He didn’t see Tony on screen, but he heard muffled curses coming from the laptop. Deciding to make a show out of it, Peter spread his legs and arched his back until he was properly presenting for his Alpha, driving him mad with the need to take.

Finally, he turned around, the black box in his hand, wearing an innocent smile for his Daddy. “Found it, Daddy.” He declared cheerfully, hoping that the Alpha hadn’t noticed he was deliberately trying to rile him up. No such luck.

“Baby, don’t try to fuck with me.” The voice of his Alpha was almost a growl. “I know exactly what you were doing and I’m going to pay you back for this one. Now open your present, baby. Show it to Daddy.”

Peter whimpered, embarrassed that his Alpha had caught him so easily, but he couldn’t deny the nervous anticipation as soon as his Alpha indicated to punish him. God, he wanted that. Wanted to be bend over the Alpha’s knees and spanked until he couldn’t sit for days, wanted to squirm and cry on his Daddy’s lap. However, Tony was 8000 miles away, an entire ocean between them, so there was no possibility to feel the hands of his Alpha on his ass.

“God sweetheart, you want this, don’t you? Already squirming and whimpering for me. Tell me, baby, do you need it bad?”

Pleasure washed over his body, the words of his Daddy setting him on fire. Peter missed his Alpha so badly and his voice was enough to make him gag for it. He shifted slightly, hyper-aware of the emptiness inside of him. “Daddy, I need it,” Peter didn’t even manage to sound seductive, instead his voice was high and needy. He couldn’t concentrate anymore, his Alpha too far away.

“Open the box now, baby. My patience is wearing thin.” Peter swallowed heavily and carefully opened the lid of the box. Inside was a sleek blue dildo, nothing special. It wasn’t small, but it wasn't nearly as big as his Daddy either.

Tony’s eyes sparkled when Peter took out the toy. “Turn around baby, gimme a show. You won’t need to prep yourself, just take it in.”

Peter whimpered and turned his back to the cam again. He lowered his chest onto the bed and spread his cheeks with one hand. His panties were still covering his hole, but he could feel that they were already soaked with slick. The thought of being vulnerable under his Daddy’s gaze made him shiver and he pushed the panties to one side, showing off his needy hole.

A deep moan was coming from the other end of the line and Peter wished he could turn around, wished he could watch his Daddy. “Baby, you make me so hard. I wanna fuck you so badly. Come on, try it, fill your greedy little hole with the toy.”

Now, Peter was moaning as well. He fumbled for the blue toy and positioned it in front of his hole. The tip was nudging against his rim, teasing him and making him gag for it, but he wanted to drag it out, wanted to give his Daddy a good show. Slowly, he pressed it in, savoring the slight burning that came from the lack of prep. He loved to feel the stretch during sex and his Daddy damn well knew it.

“Baby, your hole is so slutty, look how it’s taking the toy. Do you need it so bad?” Peter wanted to scream ‘yes’, wanted to let his Alpha know that he needed his knot, that he was going crazy without it, but everything that came out was a high-pitched whine. He shivered when the toy disappeared in his body, still too small, but at least he felt a little less empty.

“Turn around, baby.” Peter obeyed. “Now spread your legs.” Peter obeyed again. It felt natural and he stopped thinking, letting the voice of his Alpha guide him. The toy was bumping against his prostate when he was moving, but that wasn't nearly enough for him to come. He settled onto his knees, legs spread, and t-shirt pushed up so that Tony had a good view of his panty-covered cock.

Finally, Peter could take a look at his Daddy again. He hadn’t moved much and sadly he was still wearing all of his clothes, even though the zipper of his pants had been opened. Sure, the suit fit perfectly, but Peter still preferred to see his Alpha naked.

“Baby, I want you to sit still for me, can you do that? Can you put your hands on your tights and try not to move?” Peter nodded eagerly. Yes, he could. He would do anything his Alpha wanted him to. He would ride his own fingers, impale himself on the toy and tell his Daddy whatever he wanted him to. He could be his little Omega, his greedy slut, even his good girl, as long as his Daddy was looking at him with such hunger in his eyes, Peter didn’t want to disobey.

“Tell me, what have you been doing these past few days?” Tony’s voice was casual and made Peter’s brain pause for a second. He was puzzled, had expected anything but a casual conversation while his hole was stuffed with a toy. Usually, Tony would tease him, talk to him until he was sobbing with pleasure, savoring every needy sound that slipped past his lips. Asking him how his day had been while Peter was gaging with need was something new.

“Um,” Peter cleared his throat, trying to focus on his thoughts to find an answer to the question. “Good?”

Tony clicked his tongue and looked at him disappointed, making it very clear that the answer wasn’t sufficient. The look made Peter wince, the feeling of letting his Alpha down preyed on his mind, so he hurried to make it up to his Daddy.

“Um, I had classes yesterday, and in the evening I met Ned and MJ, and we studied for-“

It seemed to come out of nowhere, and Peter choked on a moan, his whole boy twisting and arching with arousal. The command of his Daddy to keep his hands on his thighs was suddenly almost impossible to follow and fell forward, his chin hitting the sheets. The toy inside of him had started to vibrate, directly hitting his sweet spot and he was burning with arousal.

“Daddy.” Peter started to sob, couldn’t escape the sensation, couldn’t even move, the order of his Daddy keeping him at his place. His mind was empty, his body overwhelmed by the vibrations, and tears were running down his chin. He must look pathetic, reduced to a sobbing mess in a few seconds.

“Aw, baby. You didn’t expect that, did you?” There wasn’t even a hint of pity in Tony’s voice. “The toy can be controlled via an app. I just had to set it up with the wireless at home and now I can control it from everywhere, even China.”

Nothing of it seemed to get through to Peter. It was too much, too intense and it hurt. He was struggling and suffering for his Daddy, and although he could hardly stand it, he hadn’t felt better since his Daddy had left. Finally, the vibrations died down.

“Weren't you gonna tell me about your day?” Tony was teasing and Peter stared at the screen, his eyes glazed and black.

_Huh?_ Slowly the world was coming back to him. He tried to focus, his eyes fixed on the screen and his body limp from the strain caused by the vibrations. His Daddy was sitting on the hotel bed, a smug smile on his face and he was clearly enjoying that Peter was out of it.

“You’re so easy, baby. I could stuff your hole with anything, and you would go cockstupid on me, wouldn’t you? I was so lucky you turned out to be Omega after I adopted you. So sweet for me, made for me, made to take everything I want to give you. Now tell me about your study session with Ned and MJ.”

Peter blinked, trying to regain his focus. He could still feel his body thrumming, could still feel that his walls were furiously clenching around the toy, and when he looked down, he saw a wet patch forming on the sheets.

However, his Daddy had ordered him to talk about his day and Peter would do anything to please him. “Umm, w-we studied for the cal-calculus exam next week and we-“

He didn’t even try to keep talking once the toy started to vibrate again. His body was convulsing, twisting on the sheets against his will while his cock was rubbing all over the bed, leaving a trail of precome behind. Talking about his day was impossible, even though his Alpha had ordered him to. The vibrations were too much, the setting too high and crocodile tears were running down his chin.

“On your back, baby,” Tony commanded, his voice a little hoarse. “Get out of your panties, put up your legs, and show me your hole. Now.”

Peter couldn’t stop the whimper that was slipping past his lips and he turned to get on his back, glad he didn’t have to speak anymore. The panties landed under the bed and he spread his cheeks, showing off his stuffed hole to his Daddy. He could feel how slick was gushing out of him, seeping past the toy, and ruining the sheets forever.

“Look at you baby, tell Daddy what you want, tell him what you need.”

“Y-you,” Peter was sobbing in earnest now, unable to form coherent words after his Daddy had turned the vibration up even more. His whole lower body was buzzing, and his mind was going blank. He was getting sweet for his Daddy and nothing else mattered anymore, nothing but being a good boy for his Daddy. Peter’s whole body was throbbing, burning from overstimulation and every time his hole clenched, the vibrations became even more intense.

“Always a delight to see how easy you are, sweetheart, dumb from a little friction in your hole.” The Alpha was mocking him, and the humiliation made everything so much better, so much sweeter. “I bet you could come like that, couldn’t you? Without anything touching your little cock, even without my knot in your hole.”

“Y-yes, D-daddy”, Peter slurred. “J-jus keep t-talkin’.”

He could see on the screen that the Alpha was taking out his cock, thick and leaking, just from watching Peter losing it. It was a heady feeling, like a rush of power, knowing he was irresistible for his Daddy. He felt strangely in charge, although he was at his Daddy’s mercy, although he would do anything his Daddy wanted him, his pleasure controlled by the remote in the Alpha’s hands. The conflicting sensations were overwhelming, taking him higher and higher, and Peter knew he was close, without a touch, just how his Daddy had predicted.

“Your body is begging for me, sweetheart. Look at all the slick. Tell me you want me; tell me you belong to me.”

“Yours, Daddy, only yours, forever. I promise. No one else.” The Alpha let out a feral growl and Peter could see that his hand was speeding up, gripping his cock even harder, and pushing his hips up to meet his strokes. Seeing his Alpha like this, out of control and his gaze fixed on the screen, made him bask in the feeling of being wanted.

“Baby, I want to come over, split you open on my cock, and fuck you until there’s no sass left. I want to leave you stupid for me, like a little slut, gagging for my seed. Maybe for once I won't let you come, keep you stuffed full until you blackout-“

During his speech, his Daddy had increased the vibration again and Peter couldn’t hold back anymore. He was coming, slick gushing out of his hole, and Omega seed dribbling from his untouched cock. He was twisting on the sheets, his back arching in a perfect curve. He was crying, his seed messing up the laptop and dribbling from the screen.

Peter sobbed, his eyes rolled back, and he didn’t see his Daddy anymore, couldn’t focus on anything but the earth wrecking pleasure that was flooding his body. Every inch of him was burning, the vibrations driving him higher and higher until all he could see were black spots in his vision.

It took some time to come back to his senses, the vibrations dialed down to a manageable level, wringing out the last pulses of his orgasm. Peter was gasping for breath; the toy had finally stopped moving and a loud groan from the other end of the line indicated that his Daddy came as well.

Peter felt satisfied, still a little stuffed, even though not stuffed enough. He wanted a knot, needed his Daddy’s cock inside of him, and seeing that the Alpha was squeezing the knot in his own hands made the feeling only worse.

“Miss you, Daddy. Luv you.” Peter mumbled and smiled dopily at the cam. The arch inside of him was better, but he couldn’t be completely content without his Daddy by his side.

“Did you like your present?” Tony asked after a few minutes of silence and Peter nodded approvingly. “Maybe we can try it out again. Next time together, baby?”

“Please,” Peter begged and gave him a big smile.

“Clean yourself up now,” the Alpha ordered and reluctantly, Peter followed the command. Usually, his Daddy was swiping away the come and the slick, but now he had to do it on his own. “Only one more week.” Tony tried to cheer him up and Peter smiled thankfully. Yes, only one more week. He could do it. And when his Alpha came back, maybe he would finally claim him properly.


	8. Show me that you love me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, welcome back to the next chapter. It took me a little longer due to my finals, but I managed to write anyway. Hope you like it. Ahhhh, it's chapter 8, so more than half of it is done. I can't believe it. 
> 
> Kink of today: Rimming (it's actually the first time I wrote rimming) and someone asked for Mirror Sex. You can always ask me to include kinks, and I will if it fits. 
> 
> Enjoy <3

The day his Daddy would come back from his business trip was a Thursday and Peter was ready to skip classes. He was so desperate, missing the Alpha so badly, that he would cancel everything to see him even a minute earlier. Unfortunately, Tony's domestic flight was delayed, and he had missed the intercontinental flight, so he would not arrive until the evening.

Hence, a miserable and sulky Peter was sitting in his college classes with MJ and Ned, constantly bitching about anything and everything. His sour mood even went so far, that his friend excused themselves after the last class of the day, claiming they still wanted to study in the library just to avoid walking home with him. Peter couldn’t blame them, he had been insufferable. 

Being alone worked wonders for him and his mind cleared a little. There was no reason to sulk, his Daddy would be home tonight, and he wanted the reunion to be perfect. They were going to have sex, probably as soon as his Alpha entered the apartment, but he wanted to make him dinner afterward. Since they would probably be busy for a while, he had to cook something that could be easily reheated. His mind was spinning with ideas to make the evening perfect. 

Lost in his thoughts, Peter was no longer paying attention to his surroundings and he only noticed the black limousine when it stopped beside him. It looked big and expensive, making him think it belonged to his Daddy until slowly the window of the backdoor rolled down.

“Long time no see,” a cold voice was coming from inside the car. Peter froze. He knew exactly who was approaching him. Dread was spreading through his body, his chest was getting tighter and he focused on his breathing to suppress the panic. 

“Senator Pierce.” Peter did his best to hide the tremor in his voice, but according to Pierce's smug smile, it didn’t work. 

“Peter, have you reconsidered my offer?” The Senator’s smile was dirty, crossing so many lines that Peter wanted to run away. He quickened his pace and hoped Pierce would just let him go. No such luck, the limousine was following him. 

“I’m sorry, but I still refuse.” He wanted to be rude, wanted to yell in the Senator’s face that he would never choose him, even if he didn’t love his Daddy. Pierce was a horrible man, selfish and arrogant, an Alpha who thought Omegas were just a trophy, a sexual slave. It was more than a little bit rude to hit on a taken Omega, even if Tony hadn’t claimed him yet, and only the lack of evidence was saving the Senator’s career. 

“That’s too bad.” Pierce’s calm voice was worse than his anger. Peter thought the problem had been solved after Pierce's disgrace at the fundraiser, but apparently it only got worse.

“Stupid little Omega,” Pierce scoffed disgustingly sweet. “You and your Daddy are gonna regret this. In a few weeks, you’ll be hanging from my knot, begging me to fill you up. Wait and see.”

Peter felt sick. His stomach was turning, and his hands started to sweat. His mind screamed at him to run, run as fast as he could, maybe even hide somewhere safe if possible, but Pierce was sitting in a car. There was no chance for him to get a head start. 

“I-I will never go with you w-willingly,” Peter didn’t want to stammer, but fear was paralyzing his tongue, making it hard for him to talk at all.

“Nobody said anything about willingly,” Pierce’s toothy grin was mocking him, the threat making it hard to breathe and he felt a lump forming in his throat. No one had heard those words; Pierce wasn’t stupid enough to threaten him in front of witnesses. Peter hurried even more, he was almost running, but just like him, the limousine picked up its pace. Distressed Omega hormones were clouding the air.

“I’ll give you a week. If you come to me of your own accord, you’ll have nothing else to do but open up for my knot. If not…,” Pierce left the threat unfinished. 

Peter was trembling, his gaze fixed on the sidewalk, while he tried his best not to look at the Senator. He didn’t want to give Pierce the satisfaction of seeing him cry. The Alpha would already smell it, Peter’s scent was screaming that he was distressed, _frightened_. He closed his eyes, fighting the tears which were about to flow, hoping the Senator would just vanish on his own.

When he heard the roar of the engine, Peter finally looked up and he saw the limousine disappearing into the busy streets of New York. Immediately his tension eased, and the tears started to fall. He wanted to huddle up to his Daddy’s chest, wanted to be protected and held, but he had to get home first. And then, he still had to wait for his Daddy’s arrival. 

~*~

All of Peter’s plans had been busted. He had planned to surprise Tony at the door, cook him a nice dinner while he was wearing only lingerie, maybe even open a bottle of the expensive wine his Daddy stored in the basement, but he couldn’t force himself to leave the bed once he had laid down for a minute. Dressed in his comfiest sweatpants and a stolen t-shirt from his Daddy, Peter succumbed to his fears. 

His mind was filled with Pierce’s ultimatum. He was afraid the Senator would keep his promise, would take Peter away from his Daddy or, worse, hurt his Alpha. A million horror scenarios were preying at his mind, making him sob in distress and Peter didn’t realize anymore that his cheeks were wet with tears. Eventually, he drifted away, not really sleeping but still not awake. 

“Peter?” The concerned voice of his Daddy pulled him back to reality. 

_Fuck,_ Peter immediately sat up, becoming a little dizzy from the sudden movement. He had forgotten the time, had forgotten everything he wanted to prepare, and now he couldn’t even greet his Daddy properly. He was a horrible Omega. New tears spilled from his eyes, running down his cheeks and soaking the Alpha’s shirt. 

“Baby, you’re scaring the shit out of me, what’s wrong?” Hearing that he made his Alpha upset was too much, and Peter started to sob in earnest, clinging to his pillow as if his life depended on it. 

The mattress sank down as Tony laid next to him and strong arms pulled him closer. They wrapped themselves around his middle, tugging him firmly against the Alpha’s chest and Tony’s head rested on Peter’s. He felt protected, cared for, but at the same time afraid he didn’t deserve this. 

His Daddy let him cry, caressing his back and whispering soothing words in his ear. For a second, his problems disappeared, leaving his mind blissfully empty, wrapped in his Daddy’s arms and smell. He felt calm, stronger than before, and he was more than grateful to finally have his Alpha back.

“Pete, what happened?”

He knew the question would come, knew he had to tell everything because keeping something from his Daddy wasn’t an option, but he was still afraid. What if the Alpha would leave him? His Daddy loved him, Peter knew that but what if he thought Peter might be safer on his own? What if Pierce would hurt Tony? 

“Pierce came up to me on my way back home from college today.” He could feel Tony tense, his grip around his waist getting a little tighter and his breathing a little louder. The Alpha pulled himself together, but Peter knew him too well, knew was trying to hide his hatred. Peter closed his eyes during his next words. “He told me I had a week to think about his offer to take me away from you. If I don't show up, he'll come after me. Promised me, I will ‘hang from his knot’ soon.”

The roar the Alpha let out was furious, echoing across the room and warning everyone not to come too close. He pulled Peter so tight against his chest that it hurt a little, but Peter welcomed the pain, wanted to feel that he belonged to his Daddy. Alpha pheromones were clouding the room, a clear warning, a sign that Tony was ready to attack.

When his Daddy spoke again, he was deadly calm like a predator, waiting for the right moment to fight, “I’m going to kill him. If he tries to hurt you, I promise I’ll kill him.”

The words should’ve been alarming, so cold and sincere that it left no room for doubt. Tony would kill in the blink of an eye if Pierce hurt Peter, and no one who heard him talk would disbelieve it. The Omega loved it, loved the fierce protectiveness of his Alpha and suddenly, he could breathe a little easier. “Don’t leave me, Daddy.” 

Tony smiled in pain and buried his hands in Peter’s hair. He tugged at the curls, showing Peter that he was there for him, and the pressure made the Omega whimper in comfort. “Pete, I love you. Forever. You can doubt everything, but you can’t doubt my love for you. I'm not letting you go out there alone until I find a way to handle Pierce. You are mine, and we’re gonna be bonded soon.”

Happiness was bubbling inside of him from the thought of being claimed. It would happen soon and then he was his Daddy’s Omega, forever. Bound to care for him, bound to be taken care of. He would be the best Omega in the world, would do anything to make the life of his Daddy perfect. 

“Can you kiss me? Show me how much you love me?” Tony turned him around until he was lying on his back and trapped him between his arms. Peter felt safe, _small and protected_ , relieved his Alpha was taking control. He could still see the disgust in Tony’s eyes, barely contained rage, but at that moment it didn’t matter. His Daddy was lying next to him, no one else.

Tony was tender, tiny little butterfly kisses on the corner of his mouth, that made him feel fuzzy and precious. The Alpha was rubbing his nose against his, wandering lower until his lips were grazing Peter’s neck. He was scent-marking him and the Omega preened in delight. When he was practically soaked in his Daddy’s scent, the Alpha’s lips wandered back to his, playfully nibbling at them until he was opening his mouth. 

Although Tony was still having the upper hand, the kisses were less hungry today, less dominating. He was reassuring Peter that everything was fine, that he would protect him and care for him. Warmth started to spread in his chest, a bubbly and intense feeling, and Peter closed his eyes to savor the moment. He loved his Daddy’s soft side as much as his possessive side. 

The kisses remained chaste, but Peter still noticed the slick that was dribbling out of his body. He wanted to be closer to his Daddy, wanted to feel him and be connected to him, wanted to be told how much his Daddy loved him. There was no urgency, just like in his dream, only the need to hold on to the Alpha. 

“Can you make love to me, Daddy? Show me how much you care about me?” Peter begged, his eyes wide and pleading. 

The Alpha purred in satisfaction, pressing a soft kiss on his forehead before he pulled back a little, letting Peter out of his embrace. “Baby, do me a favor and strip. I have to go and get something.” Peter whimpered when his Daddy left the bed, but he tried to be patient, taking off his clothes and piling them neatly on the floor next to the bed. 

His Daddy didn’t take long, carrying a standing mirror as he came back. The Alpha’s arm muscles were strained to hold the heavy mirror which was usually standing in the dressing room and the display of strength made Peter drool. He felt himself getting wetter immediately, caught up in the picture his Daddy made. His Alpha was strong and fit, could protect him if necessary and the thought made slick gush out of him.

“I want to show you what I see,” Tony explained while he was setting the mirror down at the end of the bed and when he lifted his gaze, his eyes were fixed on Peter’s naked body. 

Usually, his Daddy would shove him down, bite and claim him, overwhelm him with the hunger he was feeling for the Omega, but today, he took things slow. He took off his clothes, revealing inch by inch of his strong body until he was naked a well. Then he climbed on the bed and pressed a wet kiss on Peter’s lips.

“Baby let me show you how beautiful you are. Just relax and enjoy yourself. Can you do that for me?” Peter nodded furiously, willing to do anything his Daddy wanted him to. 

The Alpha climbed behind him, rearranging them until they were facing the mirror. Peter could see himself sitting on his Daddy’s lap, and his back pressed against the Alpha’s chest. He was forced to stare at their reflection and for the first time in ages, Peter took his time to really look at himself. Aside from brief glances in the morning, he was only rarely looking in the mirror. His skin was pale next to his Daddy, his posture delicate and small. Strong arms were wrapped around him, holding him against the broad chest and he could see the thick thighs of his Daddy he was sitting on.

Peter liked what he saw. He didn’t look at himself like he normally did, didn’t see the flaws. He was taking in the whole picture, how he was sitting on his Daddy’s lap, how his slick was already spreading on the mattress, and how his pupils were dilated from his Daddy’s kisses. He felt beautiful, not because of his outer appearance; it was he and his Daddy together that made the reflection perfect. For the first time, Peter understood what his Daddy was talking about when he declared Peter was made for him. 

“You see that, baby?” Tony asked and nudged his knees apart. One hand was stroking his thighs while the other one was wandering towards his nipples. Peter could watch him during everything he did, could see the hunger in his eyes and the expression on his own face. He looked far gone, his eyes glazed, and his lips slightly opened, gagging for his Daddy’s touch. 

“Daddy,” Peter whimpered, struggling to keep his eyes open. When Tony’s thump flipped against his nipple, he moaned, his back arching into the touch. Pleasure was rushing through his body, tingling and burning, making his cock leak and his hole drip. 

“Look at you, baby,” Tony’s voice was a deep growl. “Do you see how beautiful you react to me? Your body is mine, yearning for my touch. We are perfect together, Peter.”

A sob was slipping past his lips, his body shaking from his Daddy’s words. Peter made a desperate picture, whimpering and wordlessly begging, while the Alpha was calmly guiding him through the pleasure. He could see it in the mirror, his Daddy composed and strong, but his eyes showed that he was just as hungry as Peter. 

The Omega moved his hips, trying to get friction, trying to ride his Daddy’s thighs, to press them against his empty hole. He was already a needy desperate mess and only the arms of his Daddy were keeping him together. 

“On your knees, baby. Present,” although the Alpha was giving him a command, his voice was still soft and gentle. “Daddy’s going to show you how beautiful you are, how gorgeous. I’ve never seen anyone so easy for me, so needy and desperate. Most beautiful Omega in the universe. Keep looking at the mirror, baby.”

Peter obeyed, slipping from his Daddy’s lap, and took the familiar position. His back was arched perfectly, just how his Daddy liked to see it, and his legs were spread as wide as possible. Peter was even slipping his hands between his back and pulling his cheeks apart, presenting himself completely to his Daddy.

The Alpha groaned and Peter could see in the mirror how he was staring at his hole, following the trail his slick left on his thighs with his eyes. Seeing his Daddy so captured by the view made his stomach flutter and he basked in the feeling of being wanted. 

Peter had expected his Daddy would tease him, feed him a few fingers and tell him how well he’d take it and how beautiful he’d look. Maybe he would keep him on edge, dragging it out until Peter would finally get filled, or take him immediately, watching how his cock was thrusting in and out of Peter’s hole. But instead, his Daddy spread his cheeks with his hands and buried his head between them. 

It was so intense that Peter screamed when Tony’s tongue touched him for the first time. He wasn’t even breaching him, only pressing soft kisses around his hole, teasing the muscle with kitten licks. The pleasure was different, more urgent, and slick was pouring out of him in waves. His Daddy was catching every drop and Peter could feel how his hole was fluttering, opening up for the Alpha. He hadn’t been that loose without something entering him since his last heat.

Every thought had been shut down once the Alpha pressed his tongue inside of him. It felt soft, and Peter felt wetter than ever before in his life, slick easing the way for his Alpha to take. Peter knew he was moaning like a whore, the sound was echoing across the room, but he couldn’t stop himself, couldn’t slow down the pleasure which was threatening to burn him. 

“Daddy, feels so good.” He fought to keep his eyes open, fought to watch himself in the mirror. He looked debauched, his face blushed, sweat spreading all over his body and his eyes were glazed and unfocused. His hips started to move against his own will, pressing back against his Daddy’s face and trying to ride the tongue that was entering his hole. 

Eventually, his Daddy entered him with two fingers, his tongue still pressed beside them. He was scissoring them, giving his tongue more room to go deeper and Peter felt himself getting dizzy, on the verge of passing out. He was babbling, telling his Daddy how much he loved him, that he was owned by him and that his only purpose was to make the Alpha happy. Tony purred from the words and the vibrations were buzzing in his hole, making him leak even further. When his Daddy started to suck for the first time, Peter came. 

The pleasure was sharper, his entire body shaking from the orgasm and Peter whined, completely at his Daddy’s mercy. His eyes fell shut as wave after wave of sensations were rolling over him. He wanted to bug his hips, ride the tongue inside of him, but his Daddy grabbed his hips, fixating him and forcing him to take what he was given. 

Peter was delirious, didn’t notice when his Daddy pulled back, didn’t notice that the Alpha had pulled up his chest until he was sitting on the Alpha’s lap again. The next thing that got through the fog in his mind was his Alpha’s cock, which entered him in one stroke. 

Peter screamed; the tip of his Daddy pressed against his sweet spot, making him tremble in overstimulation. He no longer knew whether he wanted to pull back or push closer, leaving the decision to the Alpha alone, while his mind was busy processing the different sensations.

“Just look at you, baby. Look in the mirror. See how beautiful you are, how precious and sweet. I love you so much.” Tony’s voice was soft, whispering in his ear while his hips started to thrust in and out of his body, dragging his pleasure out so he didn’t even know if he was still coming. Everything melted to one, his Daddy’s voice, his cock, his _everything_. Peter was still looking in the mirror but saw nothing anymore; everything was blurred while his mind was overwhelmed by his feelings.

“I’ll protect you, baby. Give you the chance to go sweet on me every damn day. No one will get to you, no Senator, no other Alpha, _no one_. I’ll give you everything, all my love until you only need me.”

“Only you, Daddy,” Peter sobbed, struggling to get the words out, but he had to let his Daddy know that he was it for him. His Omega, his lover, his partner. Forever. 

He could feel the hand of his Alpha moving around his body, grabbing his cock and starting to stroke it. He was trembling again, feeling the arrival of a second wave and his head fell on his Daddy’s shoulder, too weak to keep it upright. 

“Come for me, baby. Show me you love me. Show me I own your pleasure,” his Daddy’s voice was washing over him, caressing him and taking him closer to the edge. “Never doubt that I love you, sweetheart. You are mine.”

Tony’s hips snapped up for the last time, the tip pressing against his prostate and they were coming at the same time. Tony was filling him up, pumping seed after seed in his body while he kept whispering into his ear how much he loved Peter. His knot was swelling, tying them together and Peter had never felt closer to his Daddy as he did at this moment. 

His second orgasm was sweeter, less urgent and there was barely any new seed dribbling out of his cock, but his hole was clenching around his Daddy, nevertheless. At this moment, he knew he wanted to marry his Dad one day, wanted to be claimed and build a life together. He could imagine himself having his pups, for his Daddy, build a family with him that was bound by blood, not by law. 

Endorphins were lingering in his body, keeping him floating when his orgasm was long over, tied to his Daddy’s cock, and surrounded by his strong arms. Everything was easy, everything was perfect, and he no longer thinking about his worries. 

His Daddy was manhandling him, turning them until they were lying on the bed, Peter’s head tugged against the Alphas chest. He felt calm, satisfied, but he could feel that Tony was tense, even though they were still tied together. 

“I’m going to protect you,” Tony promised, his voice raspy from satisfaction and fear. “I’ll call Bucky and Steve later, as well as Ned and MJ. Someone will take care of you, even when I can’t. You’re the most important thing in my life, Peter and I love you. Nobody will take you away from me and definitely not Senator Pierce.”

Peter smiled and pressed himself closer against his Daddy’s chest. He should have been scared of Pierce, but here, tugged in his Daddy’s arms, finally reunited, he felt protected and safe. His Daddy would take care of him, would move heaven and earth to keep him safe. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Pierce won’t get to him as long as he would stay at his Daddy’s side. Always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I wanted to punch Pierce in the face while I was writing this xD It's actually the last time for a while that the sex is very sweet, it will be back to kinky very soon :)
> 
> Please leave me comments and kudos, it gives me motivation to write and everyone loves feedback <3


	9. I promise, you’ll beg me, baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to the next chapter (I should spend less time on writing and more on studying xD), I hope you like it (and maybe leave a few comments, that would be really nice).  
> Bingo Kink: Cream Pie (although Exhibitionism fits better xD)
> 
> For the first time, I only used Grammarly for editing. Usually, I use something else as well, but it takes a lot of time and is very tiring. Please tell me, if the chapter is fine or if I made too many mistakes. I think about skipping the second program because editing takes as much time as writing itself.
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment, I appreciate feedback so much <3

After Pierce had threatened him, Tony didn’t let Peter leave the house without company. He had called MJ and Ned who felt bad about letting him go home alone after he had sulked about Tony’s delayed arrival, and they picked him up every morning to accompany him to his classes. His Daddy had cut back the hours at work, partly because he wanted to spend more time with Peter, but also because he didn’t let him out of his eyes. And the few times the Alpha was busy, Steve and Bucky had been willing to watch out for him. 

Against all his doubts, Peter wasn’t annoyed by people constantly babysitting him. He enjoyed the attention of his Alpha, loved to get to know Steve and Bucky better, and since MJ and Ned usually met him on the corner next to his house in the morning anyway, nothing changed. In contrast, it only got better. 

His Daddy was more possessive than ever before, showing Peter off to anyone and everyone. Although the media judged their relationship, they were already speculating about Tony marrying and claiming him, since they couldn’t be met alone in public anymore. Slowly, a few people started to accept their relationship, and when Peter had last opened twitter, he had even found the hashtag #supportlove under varying posts of them. 

But the thing Peter enjoyed the most, was his Daddy spoiling him. Suddenly, he had a million new clothes in his wardrobe, expensive watches and scarfs, shirts made of silk, and tailored dress pants. The Alpha wanted to prove he could take care of him, and Peter basked in the attention. He was even sweeter for his Daddy and as a reward, he got fucked over every available surface in their apartment. 

One day, his Daddy came home from work, a mischievous grin on his face, and Peter knew the Alpha had a plan. He kissed Peter immediately after he had entered the apartment, not chaste and sweet but hungry and consuming, making Peter whimper in pleasure. He lost his trousers a mere minute later and couldn’t even bat an eye until he was turned around and bent over the kitchen table. 

His Daddy didn’t give him the chance to get used to being shoved around before two fingers were entering him at once. Peter moaned like a whore, eager to get fucked by his Daddy, but the Alpha spread him thoroughly and pressed something hard and unyielding inside of him. Peter whined. He didn’t get his Daddy, instead, he got stuffed with a toy. Life was unfair. 

“Baby, I wanna take you out,” Tony purred in his ear while he was wiping away the slick that had already dripped out of him and pulled his pants back up. “Let’s go shopping and have a nice dinner. How does it sound?” Peter whimpered in response, pleasure still buzzing through his body, making him incapable of forming coherent words. 

He didn’t realize that Tony was helping him in his shoes, didn’t realize that he was led towards the door. When his brain was finally functioning again, he was already sitting on the passenger seat of Tony’s fancy car. God, the evening was going to be frustrating. 

The Alpha took him to his favorite boutique first. One hand was possessively placed on Peter’s lower back and he led him into the store. Peter was sweating. There was no chance for him to come down, the plug was pressing against his sweet spot every time he moved, and he had been riled up during the ride.

“Good afternoon, how can I help you?” The shop assistant’s gaze was lingering just a little too long on the Alpha’s face, making it clear that he knew exactly who was in front of him. Soon, his expression was taken over by a professional smile. Tony pulled Peter tighter against his side, watching the other man challenging, but the assistant’s face remained blank.

“We’re looking for clothes for my Omega. The price doesn’t matter.”

His Daddy’s hand wandered lower until he could grope his ass, kneading his cheeks and pulling them apart. It was a common possessive gesture of Alpha’s, nothing that was considered indecent, but his Daddy’s grip made the plug shift inside of him until it was pressed directly against his sweet spot. 

Peter couldn’t stop a soft moan, and he hoped the assistant hadn’t heard him. He hadn’t even tried on a single piece of clothing yet and already wanted to go home. Usually, he loved the boutique, loved their beautiful clothes, and their expensive lingerie, especially when his Daddy was paying for them but with a plug in his ass, he couldn’t think about anything besides his Daddy’s knot. It was going to be torture.

The assistant led them around, showed them clothes after clothes, panties after panties and Peter fought against the arousal, struggling to stay focused. His Daddy was talking, nodding when he liked something and the pile in the shop assistants’ arms got bigger and bigger. Peter was unusually quiet. He didn’t say more than a little uh-huh when his Daddy asked him teasingly if he liked something and he no longer cared that he was probably looking pretty shy. Thankfully, nobody commented on his behavior. 

Finally, they were standing in front of the fitting rooms and the shop assistant excused himself politely, giving them space to try on the clothes. Peter relaxed and let out a moan, the pent-up arousal was coming out in waves. He snuggled closer to his Alpha, tried to rub his cock against Tony’s leg, but of course, his Daddy took a step back. 

“Baby, don’t act like a slut. I know a toy in your ass is enough to make you cockstupid. It was hilarious to see you lose all your words, but Daddy is here to buy you clothes, not to make out in front of the fitting rooms.”

God. The humiliation was washing over him, making it so much worse, and Peter whimpered, ready to drop his pants and bend over. His brain was circulating around the toy in his ass and he pressed his legs together, trying to get a little more friction. Of course, it didn’t work.

“Hurry, baby, we don’t have all day,” Tony’s voice was firm, but he couldn’t hide the hint of affection. “Give Daddy a show. Try something on, move a little. Show me how dumb you can be when your hole is stuffed.”

He was blushing furiously, the words of his Daddy were turning him on, and the thought made him whimper in shame. He was so easy for the Alpha, a toy in his hole, a few mean words, and Peter was already gagging for Tony’s knot in the middle of a boutique in public. It was pathetic.

Still, his Alpha had asked him to try on some clothes and although he would preferably ride his Daddy’s knot right here, for anyone to see, Peter pulled himself together and grabbed something from the top of the clothes pile. He didn’t even see what he picked anymore, captured by the feelings rushing through his body. God, he was so wet that his Daddy would have to buy all the pants and panties which he was going to try on because Peter would definitely ruin them. 

When he glanced in the mirror in the dressing room, Peter paused for a second. His reflection looked debauched. He was flushed, his eyes glazed and almost black. His lips were slightly parted and swollen, probably because Peter had bitten on them and his hair was equally tousled. If he didn’t know any better, he would think his Daddy had already fucked him, but no, it was only a piece of plastic and a little humiliation. 

The thought made him whimper. He loved to be easy for his Daddy, loved to be his little Omega and if the Alpha wanted him to show off some clothes, if he wanted to see him struggle, Peter would gladly do so. Finally, he took a closer look at the pieces he had picked out blindly, skintight leggings, and a soft beige sweater that was reaching his thighs.

Putting on the clothes was torture. Peter had to wiggle to get the leggings over his hips and every movement made him whimper and moan. He couldn’t stay quiet, convinced his Daddy had heard his sounds. When he was finally dressed, he didn’t even look in the mirror anymore. He opened the curtain of the dressing room and stepped out.

Tony was sitting in an armchair, his legs comfortably spread. He made a powerful picture, strong and wealthy, like a king sitting on his throne. Peter could see that he was riled up as well, his eyes hungry and his trousers tenting, but he was way more composed than him. 

“God, baby, you look flustered. Turn around, lift the sweater, and bent over. Show me your needy little ass,” Tony’s voice was dark, and he circled his finger, gesturing him to present properly. Peter could feel slick gushing out of his hole, the dominant behavior of his Alpha made anything but obeying impossible.

He turned around slowly, lifting the sweater with his hands until his ass was on display. Then he bent over, the fabric stretching over his ass and the plug shifted inside of him from the movement, unexpectedly pressing against his sweet spot. Peter moaned loudly, nothing like the small whimpers which had slipped past his lips in the fitting room. Pleasure was rushing through his body, lightening up every cell until his cock was leaking and his slick was running out of him. The pants were probably ruined, his slick forcing his Daddy to buy the clothes and the shame of not being able to hold back was making everything worse.

“Look at you, a little whore for me, baby, aren’t you? Ruining the clothes I haven’t even bought yet just because something is filling you up. Don’t go all sweet on me, baby, all dumb. Try on some lingerie, work for the clothes.”

“Please, Daddy, please fill me up.” Peter couldn’t stop himself from begging, want for his Daddy was consuming every rational thought.

Everything he got in response was pitying chuckle. “Oh, baby. Maybe you are easy, but Daddy isn’t. Come on, put on something pretty for me. Show me how badly you need me.”

Peter didn’t want to dress up anymore. He wanted to sit on his Daddy’s lap, right here in the little boutique, he wanted to ride his cock, the plug not nearly big enough, not nearly stretching him like his Daddy. But as much as he wanted to be fucked right away, he had to admit that he liked the mean side of his Daddy, liked that he had to work for the knot in his hole. 

He reached for a lingerie set blindly, pleasure making his vision blur and Peter knew he would beg again sooner or later. When he closed the curtain behind him, Peter took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. His Daddy was teasing him, playing his body like an instrument and he wanted to prove to the Alpha that he could be good, even if it meant fighting his own arousal. 

It took him almost ten minutes to take off the clothes and get into the lingerie set, but it was worth it in the end. The white panties were hugging his ass perfectly, already dampening from his slick and the stockings made him look delicate. On top of that, he had even put on a sheer lacy bralette that was barely covering his nipples, inviting his Daddy to pull it down.

When he finally left the fitting room, presenting the lingerie to his Daddy, the Alpha’s gaze turned completely dark. Tony had been composed the whole time, but now his patience was running thin and he uncrossed his legs, making room for Peter on his lap. 

“Sit down, baby. Back to me. Show off your pretty ass for Daddy.”

Peter whimpered and stumbled closer, the plug shifting with every step he took. Finally, he was allowed to touch his Daddy, could finally rub himself against his legs. He took a seat on Tony’s thighs, his back arched obscenely and his panties-covered ass pressed against his Daddy’s crotch. As soon as he could feel the Alpha’s bulge against his covered hole, Peter let out a loud moan. There was no way in hell the shop assistant hadn’t heard his noises. They weren’t even hidden by the curtains of the fitting room, he was openly sitting on his Daddy’s lap instead.

“God, baby, look what a mess you made,” Peter whimpered when he looked down and saw the drenched fabric of his Daddy’s trousers. “Come on, ass up, little slut. Let me take out my cock for you.”

Peter obeyed eagerly and bent over, lifting his hips until his Daddy could open his zipper. He had though the Alpha would tease him further, would let him rub his hole against his bare erection while he was ruining the panties even further, but his Daddy didn’t even care that they were in public. He pushed the fabric aside, pulled out the plug, and buried himself inside of Peter’s heat in one stroke, didn’t even paying intention to the brand-new panties or other customers. 

He couldn’t stop it. As soon as his Daddy’s cock was stretching his walls, forcing the warm flesh inside of his body, Peter screamed. There was no shame left, no decency, or doubts. He started to ride his Daddy immediately, too far gone to even care. The pent-up arousal was breaking out, making him go crazy and forcing him to bounce on his Daddy’s cock without second thoughts. Finally, the stretch was enough, finally, Peter could increase the pressure against his sweet spot. 

“So sweet for me, baby, so needy,” Tony cooed into his ear. “Not even caring if someone is watching us. Are you that cockstupid for me, baby?”

“Daddy, please. I can’t without it, need it, need you.”

The Alpha let out a satisfied purr, his hands wandering to Peter’s hips to stabilize his movements. He started to thrust up as well, meeting Peter halfway and pounding his ass so hard, Peter would feel it for days. It was amazing, the wet squelch of his slick and his needy noises made it crystal-clear to anyone what was happing in front of the dressing rooms.

“I love you like that, baby. Too stupid to care about anything but my cock. I think I’m going to keep you like this for a while. Don’t think I’ll let you come now.” 

_No_. Peter was whining, begging to be allowed to come. His Daddy’s cock felt so good inside him, abusing his sweet spot and pushing him closer and closer to the edge. Tony, however, wrapped an arm around Peter’s middle, gripping his cock and squeezing it tightly at the base. Peter cried in despair, begging his Daddy to let him come, but the Alpha stood firm.

“Let me fill you up, baby. Stay still and don’t come,” the command was loud and clear, making it impossible for Peter to disobey.

He started to sob. Sobbed, when his Daddy found his sweet spot, again and again, unable to come, sobbed when his Daddy’s thrusts became erratic, and he sobbed even harder when his Daddy finally came inside of him, pulling out so he wasn’t knotting the Omega. The denial was so mean, so intense that his whole body was shuddering, and he had to fight to stay still, to obey his Alpha. 

Peter didn’t even realize that his Daddy was pressing the plug back in, keeping the Alpha’s come warm in his body. He was slumping down on Tony’s lap and only the arms of his Alpha were keeping him upright. 

His Daddy was stroking his back, telling him how good he was, how obedient and perfect for him. It took him several minutes to come back down, to get a grip of himself again, and he realized he was making pitiful sounds. His boy was still buzzing, his cock still leaking, but at least his mind was coming back. To his horror, Peter realized that he was sitting on his Daddy’s lap, plugged up with his come, in the middle of his favorite boutique. He started to blush. 

Tony pulled him against his chest, giving him time to come back to himself until he helped him to get up. Peter still wasn’t able to think clearly, so he let himself be guided by his Daddy, putting on clothes the Alpha was giving to him. It was a skirt and a crop top from the pile they hadn’t even bought yet, and Tony removed the tag before he was dressing him. 

When they left the shop, nobody was stopping them, and the shop was empty. Tony had left a stupid amount of money on the counter, calling his driver to pick up the clothes while he was leading Peter to the car. Peter could feel that the new panties were already drenched, but he was still too aroused to care. It was manageable now, although the wish to climb back on his Daddy’s cock remained as strong as before.

He wanted to go home, wanted to be fucked for hours on their bed. Tony, however, had other plans and he drove them to a small restaurant outside of town. The ride was a disaster. Peter felt every pothole, every stone on the street. He could feel how his Daddy’s come was sloshing inside of him, claiming him with the scent of his Alpha. The reminder of being owned was already enough and the torture of his sweet spot was the last straw. Peter was whimpering and whining during the whole ride, rubbing his ass against the seat, but it wasn’t enough to come. 

When they finally arrived at the restaurant, Peter was as riled up as he had been before. He was leaning heavily against his Daddy, clutching his hand and his face was dark red. Apparently, the waitress was interpreting his appearance wrong and blamed it on him being shy in public.

“Don’t worry,” she whispered in his ear, coming so close that Tony’s grip was getting a little tighter. “Your Alpha has reserved a secluded table. Nobody will see and judge you. Hashtag support love, right?”

Peter had trouble listening to her because his Daddy’s hand had wandered lower, squeezing his ass and therefore moving the plug. “T-that’s very con-considerating of him,” his voice was shivering, and he knew his Daddy hadn’t asked for the table because of the judgment of other people. 

Thankfully, the waitress was a Beta, so she didn’t smell the lingering scent of his slick and the Alpha’s arousal. “I’m a fierce defender of your love online. You’re doing nothing wrong,” she confessed as if it was her biggest secret. “Let me show you your table.”

She led a shivered Peter and a smug Tony to a small table in the back of the restaurant, two walls stopping any other guests from watching them. His Daddy pulled him immediately on his lap, still a typical gesture of Alphas, but at the same time, his thighs were adding pressure onto the plug. Peter’s eyes rolled back, and he bit his lips to suppress a moan in front of the waitress.

“What can I get you to drink?” Peter blinked at her, once, twice, unable to process what she had asked. Eventually, Tony took pity with him and ordered something Peter didn’t even hear, but he understood very clearly that the waitress told Tony how precious he was. The Alpha growled in response.

As soon as she left them alone, Peter shifted until his Daddy’s bulge was nestled against his panties. He let out a shameless whimper when he felt that the Alpha was getting hard again and although Peter knew the waitress would come back any second, he started to move his hips, trying to get his Daddy’s cock back inside of him. Every passing second made him more and more frustrated and eventually, he was snapping, tearing at the new pair of panties until they ripped, and he could feel his stuffed hole pressed against his Daddy’s pants. 

Tony chuckled about his attempts to fuck himself on his Daddy’s cock and sat back patiently. He watched how Peter got more and more devastated every second and didn’t do anything to make it easier for him. When the zipper of the Alpha’s pants was stuck, the Omega started to sob.

“Shh,” Tony said and stroked his back, finally helping him with the annoying fabric. “Daddy’s gonna help you, my eager little slut. Just lift your hips a little, help me, baby.”

Peter whined and obeyed, propping his weight on the table until his Daddy was finally finished. The Alpha took out the plug and pressed the tip of his cock immediately against his hole, stopping the come from dripping out. Peter breathed in relief when he took him again. 

For a second, just the girth of his Alpha was enough. He was thicker and longer than the plug, filling him so much better and after hours of denial, Peter felt as if he hadn’t been fucked in months. His Daddy was spreading him perfectly, the tip rubbing against his sweet spot and Peter's head fell back onto Tony’s shoulder. 

Just at this moment, the waitress was coming back. Peter hid his face against his Daddy’s neck, trying to act bashful and to his utter surprise, she was still thinking he was shy instead of suspecting he was riding his Daddy’s knot. He gulped down the first half of his coke, hoping to cool down a little, but the Alpha lifted his hips once, just a little so the waitress wouldn’t see anything, and Peter was even more turned on than he had been before.

He ordered a pizza with mushrooms, even though it wasn’t his favorite because he hadn’t read the menu and any Italian restaurant would offer mushroom-pizza, right? Thankfully, he _was_ right, and he whimpered in relief when the waitress finally left.

“Baby, make yourself useful,” the Alpha’s voice was deeper than usual. “Show Daddy how badly you need his knot in your hole.” 

A shiver was running down his spine and Peter scrambled to obey, his hands flat on the table, stabilizing him and helping him to move his whole body. His cock was leaking, and his hole felt even wetter than usual, come mixing with his Daddy’s seed. He was getting closer almost instantly, the tip of his Daddy pressing against his sweet spot. Peter’s eyes were rolling back, his body started to tremble, and soft sounds were spilling from his lips. He felt his climax coming closer and closer like a wave that couldn’t be stopped anymore, but shortly before he came, his Daddy gripped his cock again tightly.

Peter cried. He could feel that his Daddy was still moving, that he was getting faster and faster and came inside of him again, grunting against his neck. Usually, he couldn’t imagine anything better than his Daddy filling him, claiming him, stretching him with his knot, but even though they were tied together, Peter couldn’t focus on anything except the painful denial. 

Sensations were crashing over his body, threatening to take him under and the only outlets were the tears running down his face. He sobbed, filled to the brim, and painfully hard while his Daddy’s come stuffed him even more.

He was still struggling for breath as the food arrived. The waitress was giving him a pitiful look when Tony explained he had read something mean online. Peter sniffed, not even caring that his Daddy had lied, and he couldn’t force himself to do more than smile tiredly. She assured him many people were supporting them, accepting their love for each other, and Peter did his best to give the impression that he cared. Just for protocol, he didn’t. 

Peter ate one piece of his pizza before he gave up and decided he would wrap it up and take it home. His mind was floating, a weird out-of-body experience and he couldn’t do anything except staring at the wall while his Daddy ate. He didn’t know how much time had passed, everything blurred together, and he only came back to his mind when the Alpha’s knot went down, and Tony replaced it with the plug. 

“So good for me baby, stuffed with your Alpha’s seed,” Tony purred into his ear and Peter couldn’t do anything except whimper. Everything was a haze.

He didn’t notice that his Daddy paid the bill, didn’t notice the encouraging words of the waitress. The way back to the car blurred together, each step was new pleasure and he clung to his Daddy’s arm to stay upright. He felt like he was floating, during the walk, during the ride back home, and in the end, his Daddy had to carry him to the apartment door, his knees too weak to support his weight. 

He was laid down face first on something soft, something cozy and Peter struggled to open his eyes. Apparently, his Alpha had brought him to their bed and wrapped him up in a soft blanket.

“Drink something for me, sweetheart,” Tony held a glass of water against Peter’s lips and he swallowed obediently. “Baby, do you want me to stop? We can relax, cuddle or sleep a little.”

Peter fought against the fog in his mind and tried to regain his voice. Everything was soft and fuzzy, the pleasure like a background noise in his head. “No, Daddy,” he slurred, eyes fluttering.

“Oh, baby, you’ve gone all sweet on me, you’re such a good Omega.”

Peter couldn’t stop the stupid grin that spread on his face and he purred contently. He was next to his Daddy, filled with his Daddy and his claim was still for everyone to smell. He could feel that his Alpha was spreading his legs, the skirt rode up on his hips and slowly, Tony pulled out the plug. 

Wetness was gushing out of his hole, soaking his thighs, and dripping onto the mattress. It should have been gross, but Peter loved it, always wanted to be full of his Daddy. The Alpha split him open in one stroke, already hard again and Peter couldn’t do much more than whimpering. His entire body was slack, no strength left to pull himself onto his knees, not even to push back a little. 

The thought of being forced to take it made him feel warm and fuzzy. His Alpha knew what Peter needed, knew what he wanted and at the moment, Peter savored the quietness in his mind. 

“Baby, I want to fuck you all day. I’ve never felt like that with anyone before, but I can’t hold back when I’m around you. I want you forever, in my life, in my bed. Maybe I keep you here, always ready for your Alpha, always perfect. Nobody will take you away from me. Everything you need is me and my knot.”

Peter whimpered, knowing his Daddy didn’t really mean it. He didn’t want to chain Peter to the bed but being at his Daddy’s mercy for a certain period, maybe for a weekend, sounded like heaven to Peter. He needed it, needed his Daddy, and needed to give up control. 

He could feel his Daddy thrusting in and out of his body and everything was so much slicker than it had been before. Suddenly, Peter was overwhelmed by the desire to be bred, to give his Daddy everything possible. He pictured them in a small house, maybe outside the city, while he was round and pregnant with their pups. 

“Baby, spread your legs a little more. Show me what a slut you can be. Show me where you need me.” Peter obeyed and gave his Daddy more room his hands wandering behind his back and pulling his cheeks apart. A growl from his Alpha showed him he liked the view. 

“Your little cunt is so hungry for me, so open and wet. God, your hole is swollen and puffy, so used by me. Can you come for me, baby?”

“Uh-huh,” Peter couldn’t form words, only soft sounds leaving his lips. He felt so owned, so loved, that the feelings overwhelmed him, leaving him as a whimpering mess on the sheets. 

The orgasm was mind breaking. It came slow, a light buzz that was getting stronger and stronger until it lit every cell of his body, burning him and making him go crazy. White lights were dancing behind his eyelids and he heard a distant cry, realizing it was his own voice. He felt so far away, drifting in a haze of sensations and his Daddy alone was guiding him through the feelings. 

His vision flickered while his body was shaking, his hole clenching rhythmically around his Daddy’s cock until the Alpha was coming again. Each spurt of his own cock, each spurt of his Daddy’s cock was taking him higher and higher until he was on top, until he fell, but before he could crash, everything went dark.

When he opened his eyes again, he was tugged against a muscular chest, the mess between his legs gone. His Daddy had probably cleaned him up and now he was cuddling him, showing Peter how much he meant to him. 

“I love you, always.” His Daddy’s voice was deep and certain, making Peter smile softly. He wanted to stay like this forever, and his Daddy wanted it too. No one could bring them apart, not the media, not Pierce, no one.

“I love you, too, Daddy. Forever.”


	10. You can talk to me about anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to a new chapter, I really like this one. Enjoy reading and please leave kudos and comments <3
> 
> Kink for this chapter: Role Play 
> 
> Thanks again to Kim for helping me out <3

Peter was thinking about it for months, even before he had done anything with his Daddy. 

Everything started when Tony was on a business trip in Europe, presenting the latest tech of Stark Industries and the house was empty for the entire weekend. Peter, who had still been pinning for his Daddy back then, looked forward to having the apartment all for himself, not to throw a party but to get off without being afraid to cry his Daddy’s name out loud for once. He tended to become so riled up close to his climax, that he frequently had to muffle the begging for his Daddy in a pillow and he was afraid his Daddy would find out one day. 

So Peter hardly imagine anything better than jerking off in peace, maybe even using his favorite vibrator that was too loud to switch on when his Daddy was home. He opened the porn site he always visited, one hand already shoved into his boxers, looking for the ‘Daddy porn’ section he was familiar with by now. 

The first video was short, about ten minutes long and only helped to bring him to orgasm once. His arousal had built up over months. Months of hidden jerk off sessions and quick fingering when his Daddy was still at work, therefore Peter decided to drag it out this day, coming at least twice in the evening. 

His mind already foggy with pleasure, Peter didn’t read the headlines anymore and suddenly, he found himself watching roleplay porn the entire evening. Car drivers getting fucked by bulky police officers, little twinks bouncing on their teacher’s lap, and patients taking everything up their ass for their doctors. Ashamed, Peter started to realize that he not only wanted to get fucked by his adoptive father, no, he also wanted to pretend to be someone else sometimes. 

The thought never let go of him, not even when his secret was finally disclosed by his Daddy. In all these months, his mind had traveled back, and since Tony and he stayed home a lot because of Pierce anyway, Peter gave it a shot. He used all his courage and decided to confront his Daddy with his request on a Sunday morning. 

“Daddy?” He was nervous, fumbling with the sleeves of his oversized sweater and unconsciously biting his lips. Usually, his Daddy initiated new things in the bedroom, Peter had never come up with an idea before, but he was finally feeling secure in their relationship. Tony wouldn’t leave him, he would protect and cherish him, even if he wouldn’t like his idea. 

The Alpha was sitting on the couch in the living room, skimming through the economy section of the newspaper. He wore his reading glasses and comfy pants, but he was still radiating confidence. When Peter entered the room, he raised his head, looking at him expectantly and waiting for the Omega to speak. 

Peter couldn’t look him in the eyes, his gaze fixed on the floor. In his head, approaching the Alpha had been easy, but as soon as he really had to talk about his fantasy, the courage was leaving him. Tony seemed to sense his struggle. 

“Baby, come here,” he put the newspaper aside and gestured the Omega to take a seat on his lap. Without a doubt, Peter followed the command and snuggled close to the Alpha’s chest. His scent was calming, lulling Peter in a feeling of being home and before he could change his opinion, he blurted out his thoughts. 

“Iwannatalkaboutafantasy.” 

After his words, he hid his face against his Daddy’s chest. He was blushing furiously, but at the same time he was relieved he got the sentence out at all. Tony stroked his back and pressed soft kisses on his forehead. 

“Don’t be afraid, baby. You can talk with me about anything you wanna try. The worst that could happen is me telling you I don’t like it, but I promise, I won’t laugh, and I won’t judge you for it. Just give it a try.”

Peter closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, and gathered all his courage together. “I want you to fuck me as someone else.”

~*~

After the conversation with his Daddy, a few days passed. Tony had been willing to try, had even loved the ideas Peter had. He had been proud of him to talk about his fantasies, to ask for things he wanted, especially because Peter was usually pretty shy. However, the Alpha hadn’t made any attempts to initiate roleplay between them, so after a few days, the thoughts faded into the back of his mind. 

Peter was busy anyway, working on a project for one of his classes. He was supposed to build a robot and it should have been easy, but he had made one mistake in his programing code and wasn’t able to find it. Over hours and hours, frustration was building inside of him until he finally gave up and asked his Daddy for help. 

“How can I help you, Peter?” Although his Daddy rarely called him ‘Peter’, he didn’t suspect anything yet, too frustrated from not finding the mistake. 

“I just can’t find the fucking mistake,” he ran his fingers through his hair until he looked wrecked, his lips swollen from how often he had bitten on them. This shit was driving him crazy and he definitely needed a break. 

Tony, however, didn’t react like Peter expected him to. “Language.”

The Omega couldn’t stop himself from looking up stunned. Usually, his Daddy didn’t mind him cursing, even encouraged him from letting his feelings out, but today he scolded him for his language? However, one gaze at his Daddy’s face was enough for him to understand what was going on.

He knew his Alpha so well by now he could read every single sign of arousal and seeing his dilated pupils and his hungry gaze made it obvious for him where they were heading. In an instant, his mood changed from frustrated to playful.

“I’m so sorry, Mr. Stark,” he lowered his gaze bashfully. “I forgot my manners for a second.”

“It’s all right, Peter,” Tony’s chuckle was dark, promising the things he would do to him and Peter trembled under his voice. Anticipation was filling him, lightening every cell of his body and making him squirm in delight. “Now tell me what the problem is.”

“Every time I turn on the robot, the program crashes after a few seconds. There must be an error in the code, but I can’t seem to find it.” He tried his best to sound innocent and he looked pleadingly at Tony with wide eyes. 

His Daddy’s gaze turned predatory, and he smirked as he leaned forward. One hand was propped on the back of Peter’s chair while the other one was resting on his thigh, a little too high to be considered appropriate. Tony pretended to look on the screen of the computer, his face close to Peter’s neck and he could feel his Daddy’s breath grazing his skin.

Peter wanted to throw his head back, wanted to offer it to his Daddy. Tension was building between them and slowly the Omega felt himself getting wet. The scent of his arousal must have filled the room by now, but his Daddy didn’t react besides a subtle stumble in his breath. Peter was fighting against himself, fighting to remain in his role. He wanted this, he wanted to try it out, so there was no way he would ruin this with his neediness. 

“M-Mr. Stark, t-that’s inappropriate,” his voice was trembling, not from outrage but arousal. 

“I’m sorry, Peter. I didn’t pay attention.” Tony sounded truly apologetic, but he didn’t take away his hand. Instead, he started to draw circles on Peter’s thigh, his hand wandering higher and higher until he was almost touching his cock. Peter couldn’t stop the moan that slipped past his lips. Acting horrified, he slapped his hand over his mouth, even though it had been too late anyway. Tony’s smirked made it crystal clear that he had heard his noise. 

“I need some time to find the mistake, Peter,” his Daddy said smugly. “Scoot over, let me have a closer look at the screen.” 

Peter obeyed hurryingly, standing up to offer him the chair, but before he could even take a step aside, the Alpha had sat down and pulled him onto his lap, back to chest. He could feel the huge bulk pressed against his ass, could feel that the drenched fabric of his pants was rubbing all over Tony’s crotch. For a second, his eyes fluttered close in arousal, his hips moving once and twice, creating delicious friction against his covered hole before he caught himself and reminded him what this was about. 

“M-Mr. Stark, you can’t just…, it’s not proper, I…”

“Shh.” This time, Tony’s voice wasn’t teasing anymore but filled with Alpha command. “Be quiet, Peter and stop wiggling, I can’t find the mistake when you act like a needy bitch. Better be glad if I still give you a good grade, even though you need my help with your project.”

Humiliation was crashing through his body, making his insides tingle with pleasure. Slick was gushing out of him in waves, clouding the air with the sweet scent and he had to fight every urge inside of him to stop himself from moving. Just the imagination that Tony was his professor, using his authority to force the Omega onto his lap, was enough for him to see stars. 

Tony continued staring at the screen, searching for the mistake in Peter’s code. His focus wasn’t on Peter and the thought made him even hotter. Slowly, his thighs started to tremble under the strain of staying still and when Tony’s finger found one of his nipples, he moaned like a whore for the first time. 

Suddenly, the focus of the Alpha was back on him again. “Peter, you should be ashamed of yourself,” the disappointed felt almost real. “I try to help you and you act like a needy bitch, getting your slick all over me. At least get off your pants, they are drenched and filthy.”

The words were the last straw and he started to move his hips again. Being accused of acting slutty, even though his Daddy had pulled him onto his lap, was enough to make his hole clench, to make him shiver with arousal. He knew he was easy for the Alpha, and if his Daddy had been his professor, he probably wouldn’t have been able to stay away from him as well, the attraction between them too intense. 

A loud smack on his ass made him jump, the slight pain mixing with his arousal. “I said take off your pants. Do I have to repeat myself? Don’t you want a good grade anymore?”

_Oh, god._ Peter moaned and scrambled off his Daddy’s lap, pulling down his trousers and his panties until he could finally feel the air against his dripping hole. Everything was turning him on, and before he could think twice, he was back on Tony’s lap, rubbing himself all over the Alpha’s trousers. 

Tony growled in pretended anger. “What do you think you're doing here? Isn’t it already enough that you are a needy mess, now you ruin my pants as well?” He received a second smack on his naked ass and his eyes rolled back from the delicious pain. 

“I’m so so sorry, Mr. Stark.” Peter looked at him with watering eyes, his lower lip trapped between his teeth. “I didn’t want it, I swear. Please don’t let me fail this class.”

The words coaxed the first purr of the evening out of his Daddy. “I forgive you, one last time, but only if you’re good for me. Come on, get me out of my ruined pants, show me how sorry you are.” Eagerly, Peter dashed forward, opening his pants and pulling them down with his boxers. His Daddy’s thick cock was finally free, leaking furiously and Peter wanted nothing more than to choke on it.

“Make yourself useful, boy.” Tony gestured him to sit between his spread legs, his cock twitching in anticipation of the wet heat of Peter’s mouth, but the Omega lowered his gaze ashamed. 

“M-Mr. Stark, I can’t. It’s inappropriate.”

The words made the Alpha growl furiously and he grabbed Peter’s neck, forcing him to his knees and pressed his cock into his mouth without giving him time to get used to it. “Slowly, I start to think you don’t want to pass this class,” he growled while Peter was gagging around his thick cock. “I asked you to make yourself useful and I don’t want to repeat myself.” 

With a high-pitched whimper, Peter started to work, bobbing his head up and down and savoring his Daddy on his tongue. He trailed patterns all over the hard shaft, sucking every drop of precome up like it was water in the desert. He hummed around it, forcing himself to take more of his Daddy, to take him deeper and there was no way in hell he could pretend he didn’t like doing this. 

“Look at you, little slut,” Tony’s voice was hoarse. “Acting like a prude although you want nothing more than getting stuffed by your professor. Are you that eager for me? Whoring yourself out to get a good grade?”

Peter pinched his eyes shut, counting in his head from one to ten. He was so close, way too close given that nothing had touched his hole or his cock, not even his own hands. He had never been so turned on before, wanting to sit between Tony’s spread legs forever. 

Time lost its meaning with his Daddy’s cock inside of his mouth, it blurred together, left him feeling floaty and content. Everything that mattered was his Daddy, his taste, his scent, his everything, and Peter lost himself in the feeling of his Daddy on his tongue. He felt so filthy, so _humiliated,_ and the shame was fueling the fire inside of him. 

When Tony eventually pulled back his head, Peter whined in distress. “Don’t act up, you little slut. Sit on my cock while I show you the mistake you made.”

“Yes Mr. Stark,” his voice was raspy, his throat sore from his Daddy’s thick length, but it didn’t matter to him, made him feel like a good boy instead. His legs wobbled when he got up and the Alpha didn’t help him but watched him struggle for balance. Finally, he seated himself on his Daddy’s lap, Tony’s tip nudging against his hole.

“You forgot one character. Do you see it?” The Alpha was pointing at the screen, showing him the mistake Peter had made, but the Omega was too far gone to even focus on his code. Everything he could concentrate on was the leaking cock against his hole, spurting precome all over his thighs while new slick was making him messy. 

He knew it was a mistake, new it didn’t suit the role he played, but he pushed his hips back, impaling himself on his Daddy in one stroke. They moaned in unison. The fit was tight, tighter than usual. Peter rarely took his Daddy’s cock without prep outside his heat, and it was burning, hurting even, but he loved it still. He would be sore tomorrow, maybe not even able to sit and the thought made his insides clench in arousal, gripping his Daddy’s cock even tighter. 

“God, you are a slut,” Tony tried to sound mean, humiliating, but Peter could still hear a hint of affection laying underneath. “Look at you, I’m not even asking you, but you still fuck yourself on me as if you would die without a proper cock inside of you. Think you might pass if you just act slutty enough?”

Peter could only moan in return. He was so thankful, thankful for his Daddy’s love, for his cock, and especially thankful that he did this for him. His Daddy length was filling him deliciously, pressing against all the right spots, and assaulting his prostate. Nothing would ever feel as good as sitting on the Alpha’s cock. 

“Let’s make a deal, Peter. When you make me come without coming yourself before, I let you pass. Let me see how badly you want it, show me how important it is to you.”

Peter didn’t need to be told twice. He started to move his hips, dragging himself up and down, bouncing on his Daddy’s cock. His own cock was leaking precome as well, still untouched and it swayed with every thrust on his hips. Suddenly, he was overwhelmed with the urge to touch himself, to come on his Daddy’s cock, but once he would touch his erection, he wouldn’t be able to hold back. So he kept his hands to himself, clenched them to fists, and tried his best not to move them. 

“So tight on my cock, like a virgin. Tell me, boy. Am I the first one fucking your slutty hole? Would you do anything for a good grade?”

“Yes, Mr. Stark.” Peter’s answer was a breathless cry, his entire body straining from his movements. He lost himself in the fantasy, eagerly bouncing on Tony’s cock to improve his grade. He could feel every bump in his Daddy’s cock, every inch splitting him open and he knew he was close. If he didn’t up the game now, he would come before his Daddy.

“Mr. Stark,” his voice was wrecked from arousal. “Please, let me pass, please, I’ll do anything, I swear.”

He got a roar in return. “Aren’t you already doing everything, slut? You are already bouncing on my cock, already crying for me to fill you. What could you still offer to convince me?”

The question was an easy one but stuffed to the brim, Peter found it hard to think. His legs were trembling, slick leaking out of him and the room was filled with little gasps and whimpers. He propped his arms on the table, the computer screen in front of him long forgotten, moving his hips desperately while he did his best to think about a good answer. 

“I’ll come to your office twice a week after classes. Let you stuff me full again and again. I won’t tell anyone, just please let me pass, please fuck me, Mr. Stark.”

Although the pleasure was taking a toll on him as well, Tony pretended to ponder, his eyes fixed on Peter in hunger. He watched his cock disappearing again and again in Peter’s hole, glistening from his slick that was spread everywhere. 

“All right, boy,” he finally gave in, his hips thrusting up and meeting Peter halfway. “We have a deal. You let me fuck you twice a week and I let a dumb slut pass the class.”

The words were too much, Peter felt could feel how his walls started to clench rhythmically, trying to milk his Daddy. He was sweating, his entire body shivering in arousal and there was no chance to hold back much longer. Before he would completely lose himself, Peter tried for the last time. 

“I’ll be your slut, your slave, I promise. I’ll do anything you want. You can mark me, you can breed me, you can show everyone how easy I am for you, how pathetic. Please, come for me Mr. Stark. Fill me up.” The words seemed to hit just right. The moment he felt the heat exploding inside of him, Tony started coming as well, his tip pressed snugly against his prostate. 

Come after come was filling him, stuffing and marking him, while Peter was falling apart. The movement of his hips stopped, he couldn’t lift his body anymore but thankfully Tony was grinding into him, working his knot into Peter’s body. The orgasm was taking him apart in waves and it didn’t stop, the assault of his prostate making it impossible for him to come down. 

In contrast to Alpha’s bodies, Omegas weren’t made to come for minutes, but his Daddy was milking spurt after spurt from his cock anyway. The sensations didn’t stop, wrecking him and grabbing him tightly, until his vision started to blur and his body couldn’t do more than twitch weakly. 

He didn’t pass out this time, trapped on the Alpha’s cock, and pressed against his chest, but he was close. He didn’t want to surrender to the sweet darkness, wanted to tell his Daddy how thankful he was, how good the Alpha had been for him. 

The knot was catching on his rim, plugging him up with a huge load of come and his own slick. Peter slumped against his Daddy, his entire body going limp from overstimulation and a dopily grin spread on his face when he felt that Tony still hasn’t stopped coming. 

“Thank you, Daddy. You were amazing.”

The Alpha purred, content to knot his Omega and he pressed kisses against Peter’s temple. “You were amazing as well, baby. So good for me. I love that you told me what you like, I love that you’re getting comfortable around me.”

Peter smiled sweetly, turned his head, and pressed his lips lightly against the Alpha’s. The kiss was chaste, sweet, a reminder of how much they meant to each other. 

“I love you, Daddy.” He earned another kiss and snuggled closer against Tony’s chest. 

“I love you, too, baby.” Everything was perfect. “By the way, I actually found the mistake.” Peter started to laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter. Please leave kudos and comments.
> 
> This is actually the last opportunity to ask for kinks bc we're soon coming to the part that is completely planned.


	11. Not good enough for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to the next chapter <3
> 
> Kink: Cock Worship (although the plot had its own will this time xD)
> 
> It would make me so happy if you leave kudos and comments <3 ty

It happened on the only day Peter came home before Tony. Peter’s classes had ended early since one of his professors gave a lecture on his research topic in another country, and his friends had accompanied him on his way home. Although Tony finished a lot of work at home these days, he was still obligated to show up in the office every now and then, so Peter was alone when he opened the door and he was alone when he found the piece of paper. 

He didn’t see it at first. Like every day, he hung up his jacket and made himself a cup of coffee before he went back into the living room, crossing the hallway, and therefore the front door as well. On the floor was a small piece of paper someone has probably slipped under the door. It was a folded page of a notebook that was ripped out, with two handwritten words in the middle.

_Two days._

Peter immediately knew who send the paper and froze in fear. How had Pierce passed the security man in front of their secluded building? Tony had given them instructions not to let a single unfamiliar face pass the door. He clenched his hands to fists, accidentally crumpling the piece of paper he was holding in his hand. He checked the lock again, making sure the door wouldn’t open, and it stayed shut. When Pierce had managed to enter the building, he could easily enter the apartment as well.

Shivering, Peter sat down on the couch, his coffee already forgotten and cold. He waited for his Daddy, waited for someone who could tell him what to do, and when he finally heard a key in the lock, tension fell from his shoulders. Peter didn’t even have to say a word before Tony knew something was wrong and the Alpha sat next to him, pulling him into an embrace.

“What happened?”

Peter didn’t answer and showed him the piece of paper that was still clutched in his fist. Tony took and unfolded it until he could read the words again. His jaw twitched, but he stayed calm otherwise, hugging Peter even closer. 

“I won’t let you go to your classes anymore, baby,” his words were certain, leaving no room for discussion. “You’ll stay with me. You’ll go to work with me. I’ll keep you safe.”

Peter didn’t even want to argue, he was totally fine staying with his Alpha 24/7. “Yes, Daddy.”

“I will speak with a few of my colleagues, tomorrow. We’re going to find something, _anything_ that threatens Pierce enough to let you go. I protect you, baby, I promise. Please, just listen to me, okay?”

Peter nodded and pressed a kiss against his Daddy’s lips. He wanted to be protected, wanted to be safe. His Daddy would find a way to get rid of Pierce and in the meantime, Peter only had to stay with him. Still, in the back of his mind, he could hear Pierce’s voice. ‘Only two days left. Come to me or I will find you.’ Peter closed his eyes and inhaled his Daddy’s calming scent. No need to panic, he had to trust his Daddy. 

~*~

Since Tony didn’t let Peter out of his eyes anymore, they did everything together. They went to work together, they went grocery shopping together, and Peter even accompanied him when Tony picked up his suit from the laundry service. His servants had forgotten to pick it up in time for the business meeting with the German Strategic Sales Manager of a supplier company, and Tony had decided to do things himself. Unfortunately, all parking spots close to the laundry service where taken, so they had to walk a while and Tony carried the suit over his arm. 

Shortly before they got back to the car, a woman, who had watched them for quite some time, crossed their way and snapped at Tony. “Aren’t you ashamed of yourself? Corrupting your own kid and showing him off for anyone to see after?” 

Tony was taken aback and could only stare at her, unable to respond. Before she could accuse him further, Peter decided to step in. “Excuse me, Mam,” his voice was soft and deescalating. “I don’t think it’s your place to judge.”

Her expression changed and anger turned into pity. “Oh, poor little Omega. I’ve read everything about your ‘relationship’ online.” Her voice changed when she said ‘relationship’. “It’s not your fault that this- this child molester uses you. You don’t have to stay with him just because he pays for you. You could always lookout for help. There are tons of people willing to support you. Omegas don’t have to depend on Alphas anymore.”

Tony growled, but still didn’t say anything, leaving Peter to deal with the situation. He chose his next words wisely, didn’t want to make a fuss in public. “It’s considerate of you that you wanna help me, and it’s right that Omegas doesn’t depend on Alphas anymore, but I want to be with Tony. It’s my free decision. We aren’t even actually related, you know?”

But as nice as Peter had tried to be, the woman didn’t want to listen. “He’s forcing you to say this, isn’t he? Poor baby, I can help you right now. You don’t have to stay with him.”

“Don’t call him ‘baby’,” the Alpha was snapping, but he still didn’t answer to the accusations. 

Immediately, the woman’s expression turned angry again. “You stay quiet, you bastard. You’re sick, he’s twenty years younger than you. You raised him. How dare you touch him?”

Slowly, Peter could feel how anger bubbled up inside him. Tony was still quiet, and the silence worried Peter. Usually, his Daddy was fierce, defending Peter whenever it was necessary, but now he was only standing there, the words of the woman washing over him. Seeing that the Alpha wasn’t even reacting, made Peter only angrier. 

“No, you listen to me now,” he pointed his finger at the woman, his voice raised and ice-cold. He had never been so angry before in his entire life and he could see in her face that she was shocked by his temper. “It’s my life and my decision. I’m sick of people trying to help me because they think they know me better than I know myself. I. Love. Tony. And as long as our relationship is legal, none of you pretentious little hypocrites have any right to intervene. Just get your sorry ass away from here and. Leave. Us. Alone.” 

He had successfully dumfounded her and she was gaping at him like a fish before she scoffed and walked away. Peter sighed. She finally left. But one gaze at Tony confirmed that the damage was already done. “I love you, Daddy. Nothing is wrong about this. You know that, don’t you?” 

Tony smiled, but it wasn’t carefree as usual but forced. “Sure, baby.”

Peter decided to leave it be until they were at home. He didn’t want everyone on the street to know about Tony’s thoughts and feelings, and he definitely didn’t want to distract the Alpha while he was driving, so he held back until the door of the apartment finally closed behind them. Tony had tried to be normal during the ride, joking and talking like he always did, but the car was clouded by his scent, revealing how sad he truly was. 

Once they were alone, Peter couldn’t hold back anymore. He pushed his Daddy onto the couch and the Alpha didn’t expect his dominance, so he didn’t stop him. Peter climbed in his lap and wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck, pressing himself to his Daddy’s chest.

“I love you. So much,” Peter whispered into his ear. “Tell me you don’t believe any of the shit this old bag uttered.” 

“I don’t believe any of the shit this old bag uttered.” Tony tried to joke, but his voice was too tight to sound funny. Peter knew immediately that he just wanted to distract, so he pulled back enough to give him a berated gaze. 

The Alpha sighed and lowered his gaze, but his mask fell off and his real feelings came to the surface. He looked hurt. Hurt and… disgusted? “Baby, I know she wasn’t wrong,” Tony said slowly. “I know I didn’t force you, I know you want this and I know you love me. But don’t you see the power imbalance between us? Don’t you see that I’m twice your age? Maybe they have a point. Maybe I am a child molester that took advantage of your feelings.”

Peter had to swallow. Anger was bubbling up inside of him, but it was soon replaced by horror. He hadn’t noticed that his Daddy felt like this, hadn’t noticed that he doubted himself. All the time, Tony always seemed to be the strong Alpha, self-confident and resolute, but just like everyone else, he was a human being too. He had fears and regrets, and apparently one of them was forcing Peter. 

Peter picked his next words carefully. “Daddy, I’ve always loved you. When I was younger, I loved you as a mentor, as a hero who saved me and when I grew up the feelings were getting deeper. I’ve desired you since the moment I presented, since I knew our bodies are compatible, but we didn’t act out on it for years. I told you I want this, more than once, and now I beg you to trust the decision I made. If I were anyone else, an Omega you didn’t raise, would you still feel this way? Would you still think you’ve taken advantage of me?”

Tony stared at him in silence before he answered truthfully. “Probably not.”

Peter sighed in relief. That was exactly what he wanted to hear. “There are a million relationships out there with age-gaps and thousands with power imbalances. How many rich old Alphas have young beautiful Omegas on their side? How often do you hear about Alpha’s rescuing poor Omega’s to mate them? It’s even called a romance. No one calls those pairings out because it’s common the Alpha is providing for the Omega, it’s common that Alphas are richer and more experienced. We are no different, Daddy. We aren’t even related by blood, no one should care.”

“But they do. They don’t judge only me, they judge you as well. I don’t want you to suffer because of me,” Tony’s voice was small and vulnerable, something Peter had never heard before and he forced himself to stay calm, forced his scent to remain soothing. Getting angry with the world wouldn’t make anything better now. 

“When Piece threatened me, he didn’t say _I_ would regret rejecting his offer. He said _we_ would regret it,” Tony flinched from the words, but Peter continued anyway. “I know he will come for both of us when the time is up. How would you feel if I would break up with you to protect you? To make the thing between you, me, and Pierce a thing between only me and Pierce?”

He could see the fury in his Daddy’s eyes, could see the hate for Pierce but also the fear Peter might leave him, that Peter might confront the Senator on his own. “Exactly, Tony. I trust you that we are in this together. I know that you can make your own decisions and that you _want_ to protect me. There’s nothing I’d rather do than keep you out of this, but we are a team. We’re doing this together. So please let us do the rest together as well. Don’t pull back to protect me from pretentious snobs.”

His Daddy smiled, the first real smile of the day, and then he nodded carefully before he pressed a kiss on Peter’s forehead. “I love you, baby, you know? It makes me so proud that you choose to belong to me.”

“It makes me proud that I belong to you as well, Daddy. Most perfect Alpha in the whole world.”

Tony chuckled and pulled him ever closer until there was no space left between them. It felt nice being held like this, it always did, but today, Peter wanted to give something to his Daddy. He was always so strong for him, managing the situation with Pierce and protecting him from possible enemies. Peter just wanted to give something back. 

“Daddy, can you just relax for me today? I wanna show you how much you mean to me; how much I love you.”

The Alpha looked at him curiously but didn’t protest, handing over control he usually loved to have for himself. Peter savored his trust. He wouldn’t disappoint his Daddy, wouldn’t break his trust. He loved surrendering to the Alpha, loved to be dominated, but today he wanted to prove Tony that nothing mattered more than them being happy together.

Peter slid from his Daddy’s lap and kneeled in front of the couch. Although he was taking control, his position was so submissive, the Alpha would be comfortable enough to let himself go. “Stop thinking, Daddy,” Peter said while he opened the Alpha’s pants and took them off. “I’m gonna show you how perfect I wanna be for you. That you are everything that matters to me.”

“I love you, baby.” Tony was watching him with pride while he was shuffling closer. Immediately, the familiar scent of his Daddy was clouding his mind and he could feel himself getting slick. Already. He really was easy for the Alpha. 

This time, Peter decided to take it slow. He pressed soft kisses on his Daddy’s thighs, every one of them a sign of his love, of his devotion, and he did his best not to touch the Alpha’s cock. He wanted the sensations to build up, wanted them to dominate hid Daddy’s mind until he was as desperate for the Omega as Peter was always for him. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Peter whispered when his kisses were slowly wandering higher. “You’re so strong, so handsome. Your cock is gorgeous.” His sounds were muffled against his Daddy’s thighs, but the pleased noises of the Alpha showed Peter that Tony understood every word. “It’s so thick, stretching me so good. One day, I want you to breed me, fill me up with your pups. Every single time you open me up, I’m losing my mind. I can’t believe you think I wouldn’t want this, wouldn’t want you to fuck me with your big knot.”

“Baby,” Tony growled impatiently, his fingers itching to take over. Peter could feel that his Daddy wanted to grab his hair, to force him down until he was choking on his cock, but he clenched his hands to fists, fighting the urge to take control. 

Peter rewarded him with the first kiss pressed against his Daddy’s tip. It was light and chaste, his lips didn’t even stretch around the Alpha’s length, but Tony was riled up. His hips surged forward, pressing his cock against Peter’s face and the Omega couldn’t suppress the loud moan that was falling from his lips. God, there was nothing better than his Daddy losing control, nothing better than the thick cock pressed against his face. Well, maybe except for the thick cock inside of him.

He had wanted to drag it out, had really wanted to tease his Daddy, but his patience was running thin. Without second thoughts, Peter opened his mouth and swallowed the length in one go, humming when he felt the tip pressed against the back of his throat. They were moaning at the same time, Tony because Peter was swallowing him like he had never tasted something better in his entire life, and Peter because the taste of his Daddy made him feel like he was high on endorphins.

Peter was savoring every second, moving his head up and down. His mind went quiet as his mouth was stuffed full; his Daddy’s cock too big for him to swallow it whole. Pleasing his Alpha was the only thing he could concentrate on at the moment, the only thing that truly mattered. He was drooling all over the Alpha’s cock, it was running down his shaft and making his Daddy messy, but they didn’t care. Peter could die like this, happily sucking his Daddy’s cock. 

“Baby, you are stunning, taking my cock like you was made for this,” Tony’s voice was hoarse and arousing. “You look perfect like this. One day, I stuff you with a toy while you’re sucking my cock, fill both of your holes at once. Would you like that, sweetheart? Your Daddy plugging you up like a desperate little slut?”

“Uh-huh,” Peter couldn’t do anything but moan, unwilling to let the Alpha’s cock go. The words were making him wet, slick dripped out of him, ruining his pants. He wanted this, wanted his Daddy to plug him up, and stuff him full all day long. Sometimes Peter wondered if their obsession was healthy. They were together for a few months and they didn’t spend a day without sex when they saw each other. Peter felt like he was addicted to him, but he didn’t care.

The moment Tony was getting close, Peter pulled back. He didn’t want the Alpha to come like this, wanted to ride his Daddy until he was feral with lust. Instead, Peter tried his best to look seductively when he stood up and took off his clothes. He was already too far gone to play coy, but his Daddy’s hungry gaze confirmed that the Alpha didn’t care. Tony’s entire body was tense, his feelings pent-up, but he fought his Alpha-biology anyway, fought the urge to bend Peter over and bury himself in the tight heat without thinking further. 

Knowing that his Daddy held back for him, made Peter feel warm inside. His Daddy was perfect, not only the possessive feral Alpha who wanted to fuck Peter over every available surface but also his considerate lover who cared for him and trusted him. He planned to reward his Daddy, to show him that Peter could take care of his needs. 

Peter made sure to move his hips seductively when he stripped off the last piece of clothing, his panties. He could feel his Daddy’s hungry gaze on him, could feel how slick was running down his thighs and the scent of his own arousal was filling the air. His plan had been to seduce the Alpha even further, tease him until he was snapping, but when his Daddy let out a growl, Peter couldn’t wait even a second longer. He climbed back onto Tony’s lap and pressed his lips on the Alpha’s. 

Tony kissed him back brutally, his teeth pulling on Peter’s lower lip until the Omega was whining in pleasure. Every lick of Tony’s tongue was filled with pent-up arousal and Peter struggled to keep control. He wanted to let go, wanted to present and be taken, but he had to stay levelheaded. Pulling together all his willpower, Peter ended the kiss. His head was still pressed against the Alpha’s neck, but he felt a little better now, a little more in control of himself.

The Alpha growled, a sign that he didn’t agree with his Omega pulling back, but thankfully he didn’t push. Peter knew he would have lost it if his Daddy decided to take the lead. The Omega’s hand wandered behind his back, dipping lower and lower until it wandered between the cleft of his cheeks. He could already feel his slick spread everywhere and when the first finger touched his hole, Peter let out a small cry.

“Fuck, baby, hurry,” the Alpha’s voice was deep and desperate, so much closer to the edge than usual. His hands were clenched to fists and Peter could see his knuckles whitening. “I’ll lose it soon, baby. Open yourself up, don’t tease me anymore.”

Peter whimpered and obeyed like he always did, the first finger immediately replaced by two. His own digits didn’t feel as good as his Daddy’s, didn’t stretch him as perfectly, but everything was better than being empty. He was sitting on his Daddy’s lap, his entire body on display while he prepared himself for Tony’s cock. The Alpha’s eyes followed every movement, every twitch of his body and every twist of his face. It felt so good being watched as if he was one of the most beautiful Omega’s made for his Daddy’s gaze. 

Two fingers became three and Peter’s desperation was taking him under. The lazy movements of his hands were replaced by desperate bounces of his hips. He was fucking himself on his fingers, whimpering his Daddy’s name while he yearned for a cock inside. When a new wave of slick dripped down his thighs, Tony snapped.

“Let me in now, Omega,” the Alpha’s said through gritted teeth. “If you want to keep control, if you want your plan to work, you should listen to me know. I can’t hold myself back when you squirm on my lap, crying for a cock like a slut.”

Peter’s eyes rolled back, and he lost the last ounce of patience. With a whine, he pulled out his fingers, grabbed his Daddy’s cock, and positioned the tip against his dripping hole. Both of them moaned when he finally bore down, impaling himself on his Daddy’s length. 

“You feel so good, Daddy,” Peter slurred while he savored the delicious stretch. “Filling me so good like no one else can. Please, don’t leave me, Daddy. I need you, I need your knot. You’re it for me.”

Tony growled and his hips thrust up, unable to keep them still any longer. He made Peter bounce on his lap, like a rag doll that was being tossed around, and every time his Daddy’s cock opened him up, he could feel the tip pressed against his sweet spot. Not even a minute in and Peter was already moaning like a whore, a whore for his Daddy. 

“I won’t leave you, baby,” Tony promised, his hands clutching Peter’s hips and forcing the Omega to move. “I promise. Once I’ve dealt with Pierce, I’m going to mate you and I’m going to marry you afterward. No one will be able to separate us, you belong to me. You were made for me, and I was made for you. Now bounce for me, show me that you need me. Show me that you chose me.”

Peter cried out, the words of his Daddy hitting his core. This was exactly what he wanted, what he needed to be happy. Mated to his gorgeous Alpha, loved by this gorgeous Alpha, and fucked by him every single day until they were getting old. His Daddy’s cock had never felt this hot, this big before and he immediately knew that his Daddy was close. 

“Stroke me, Daddy. Make me come at the same time,” Peter wanted to order him, but his request came out as a beg, pathetically whimpering for his Daddy. He had wanted this, had wanted to take control to show his Daddy how much he meant to him, but he has reached his breaking point. The control was back in his Alpha’s hands again and he couldn’t imagine anything better.

He was sobbing when his Daddy touched his leaking cock for the first time, the entire length fitting in Tony’s hand. He felt owned, surrounded by his Alpha and the only thing he could still focus on was moving his hips. When his Daddy reached his limits, he clutched Peter’s cock tightly, thrusting his own length again and again in Peter’s hole. The Omega’s walls fluttered around him, urging him on to come inside the tight heat. 

Peter could feel every inch of the knot expanding inside of him, could feel every surge of seed the Alpha pumped into his body. His sweet spot was assaulted by Tony’s knot, his cock milked by his Daddy’s tight grip. Peter sobbed when the first of his orgasm was washing over him, leaving him twisting and squirming on his Daddy’s lap.

Coming on Tony’s knot was incredible, his entire body was throbbing and arching for the Alpha’s seed. Nothing had ever felt that good and Peter knew he would always be happy, his Daddy would make him happy. He wouldn’t allow anyone to plant toxic thoughts into Tony’s head, he would reassure the Alpha over and over again that Peter would always choose him. 

“I love you,” Peter whispered, his body still shaking from the orgasm. “You are perfect for me.”

Tony hummed and they stayed silent, both of them enjoying the afterglow. Peter cuddled closer against the Alpha’s chest, contently knotted by his Daddy. They stayed like this for a while, listening to each other’s heartbeats, and keeping the other one close. 

“Today meant much to me, baby,” Tony confessed after a while. 

Peter smiled at him and pressed a kiss on his lips. “I’ll always stay at your side, Daddy. We protect each other. Once Pierce is gone, we’ll mate. Forever.”

“Forever,” Tony answered with a smile and buried his face in the Omega’s hair. 


	12. Trying out something new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink for this chapter: Ring gag (and also spanking); it's a little rougher than usual, so be warned <3
> 
> This chapter is written for Kim (and myself xD) <3

After the reminder of Pierce’s threat on a piece of paper, Peter and his Daddy stayed home a lot. They spend their time watching TV, having sex, planning their next trip once Tony had dealt with the Senator, and having sex again. For a week, it was everything Peter could have ever dreamed of, having his Daddy completely to himself except for the few hours a day the Alpha had to catch up with work. But after some time passed, he got bored. 

He was sick of watching TV and their next trip to Europe was already completely planned, so the only activity left was sex. Peter loved their sex-life, loved the way his Daddy took control, but since they didn’t have much to do anyway, Peter fell down the rabbit hole called the Internet in search of something new to try. 

Entering ‘How to please my Alpha’ in the search bar had probably been a mistake. The first forum Peter clicked on recommended to surprise the Alpha with a homecooked meal and suggested riding him during dinner. He dismissed the idea immediately because neither Tony nor he would be able to stop when Peter was sitting on his Daddy’s cock and he didn’t want any bodily fluids in their food, thank you very much. The ideas of the second and third forum were even worse because they encouraged Omegas to invite their Alpha’s friends and please them all day long, sexually and not. Have they never heard about the natural possessive nature of Alphas? Tony would rather sell his company than share Peter with anyone. 

When Peter still hadn’t found anything adequate after half an hour had passed, he decided to implement plan b. Calling Bucky. As expected, the other Omega had a million ideas and Peter had locked himself inside his room during the call to keep the surprise hidden from his Daddy. Tony was suspicious but didn’t say anything when Peter disappeared for three whole hours and later, they were watching TV as if nothing had happened. 

Peter was thrumming with excitement. He had ordered something per express and it would arrive the same day, so he counted down the hours until the doorbell finally rang. Originally, he had wanted to jump up and run to the door before his Daddy would find his purchase, but Bucky had convinced him to change his plan. There was still the slight chance of Pierce coming to get him, so Peter had ordered the package in his Daddy’s name, excited when the Alpha would open it. 

Tony was careful. He let his AI scan the package and confirm him that the content wasn’t dangerous, but even then, he eyed it as if Pierce had sent it to him personally. Peter was already buzzing with eagerness and each second the Alpha took to investigate the packaging, his impatience grew. When Tony finally opened it, Peter held his breath. 

“What’s that?” Tony asked, his voice neutral, although he probably already knew what it was.

Peter tried his best to appear innocent. “A ring gag?”

Tony’s face was still blank, but Peter could see how his eyes sparkled. “And why do I get a ring gag per mail?”

Peter shrugged, fighting a smile that was spreading on his face. “Perhaps because I have ordered it?”

Tony growled, his impassive expression turned hungry. He was still holding the gag in his hands while he watched Peter out of the corner of his eyes. “Baby, I want you to tell me exactly what this is supposed to mean, or I’m gonna take you right here, right now, until you won’t be able to move for days.”

Peter swallowed, the threat sounded promising, but he still wanted to explain it to his Daddy. “I-I called Bucky.” He could hear Tony sighed when he mentioned the other Omega. Steve had already told him what a brat Bucky could be. “And I a-asked him for ideas we could try out. You know, something new?” A quick gaze at his Daddy’s face confirmed that he was still up for the idea so far. “I t-told him, I love to p-please you and serve you and that I-I love it when you just take.” 

A blush was creeping across his face and Peter had to pause for a second to regain his confidence. His next words were hushed and so fast that the Alpha almost didn’t understand him. “I want you to use me and fuck me and force yourself on me. I wanna be yours, Daddy. Completely.”

The Alpha groaned; a mixture of arousal and anticipating. He took out the gag Peter had ordered and inspected it closer, turning it to get a better look. “You picked out a nice one, baby. Good quality. Not as exceptionally as you deserve, but until I’ll buy you a better one, we can work with this.”

Peter shivered in anticipation when he heard his Daddy’s words. “So, we’re going to try it out?” He gave the Alpha a pleading look.

Tony smiled and pressed a short but hungry kiss on his lips. “Yes, baby. I want to use you right now. You won’t be able to speak with it, I just want to hear you make noises. Do we understand each other?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Peter had never heard him so firm, so dominating before and he could already feel himself getting wet, although they haven’t even started yet. 

Tony was opening the gag while he gave Peter further introductions. “I want you to tap me twice when you want to safeword, so I won’t restrict your movements today, but I won’t stop, no matter how pitiful you’re whining.” Peter already made a pathetic sound from the words alone. “Now strip before I gag you and use you how I want.”

Peter couldn’t remember ever taking off his clothes faster. He did his best to somewhat fold them and although they still look like a mess, his Daddy didn’t comment. When he was finally naked, Peter opened his mouth immediately. 

“Look at you,” Tony purred, his gaze dark and predatory. “Already opening your mouth like an eager little slut. Do you need it that bad?” Peter could only whine when his Daddy traced his lips with two fingers, teasing him until the Alpha pressed his fingers in for the first time. 

Peter’ body was slicking up while he took the digits with a moan, closing his lips around his Daddy’s knuckles and sucking on them as if he got fed his Daddy’s cock. His tongue was swirling around them, nudging them and playing with them until his Daddy pulled out again, leaving his jar achingly empty.

“Don’t worry, little slut,” Tony said in response to his whine. “Open up now. Daddy will give you what you need.” 

Without hesitation, Peter opened his mouth again and he could feel the cold metal the Alpha pressed between his lips. His jaw was forced wide open, a slight burn that went immediately to his cock. Fuck, this felt good, opening up for his Daddy like a whore with no other purpose. The Alpha hadn’t even fastened the clasp on the back of his head when Peter was already drooling, saliva dripping down his chin and inviting the Alpha to enter his mouth. 

“God baby,” Tony groaned while he was adjusting his already hard cock in his pants. “Come on now baby, follow me. On your knees.”

Peter dropped on the floor, less gracefully than he had intended, but he didn’t really care anymore. His Daddy went ahead and constantly turned around, watching Peter drool on the floor. They walked through the hallway back into the living room, and the Alpha stayed close the entire time, giving Peter the possibility to tab out with his safe word. 

When they’ve reached the couch, Tony sat down again and spread his legs, giving Peter room to settle on the carpet in front of him. The Alpha turned the TV on and leaned back, caressing Peter’s head while he relaxed into the couch. For a long moment, neither of them spoke. Didn’t his Daddy promise to play with him? Didn’t his Daddy want to use him? Choke him on his knot? Peter couldn’t stop the whine that slipped past his lips. 

Tony looked at him firmly. “What is this, baby? You told me to use you as I please, didn’t you?” Peter nodded, eager to get his Daddy’s cock into his mouth. His jaw was straining, and he drooled, excited to be used. “Then sit still. Daddy wants to watch TV. I’m not here to entertain you.”

Peter managed not to move for only five minutes. Every drop of salvia that ran down his chin made him squirm and simultaneously, his slick ruined the carpet. He fought against the urge to move, fought the urge to gag on his Daddy’s cock, and when he moved his hips to get friction against his empty hole, the Alpha’s patience snapped.

“Enough of that.” The disappointment in his Daddy’s voice made him whimper. “Over my lap, you little slut. It’s time I show you how to behave properly.”

_Yes, YES._ Peter knew what this meant, knew his Daddy was going to bend him over his lap. He had wanted it for weeks, no, _months_ , and he hurried to position himself how his Daddy wanted. He was lying naked over his Daddy’s thighs, his ass raised in the air and he could feel the fabric on his Daddy’s pants rubbing against his leaking cock. The anticipation was killing him, and he couldn’t hold still, squirming on his Daddy’s lap like a slut. 

“God, look at you,” Tony cooed while his hands caressed the milky white globes, dipping between and spreading his slick everywhere. “The thought of being used by Daddy, of being spanked by Daddy gets you going, doesn’t it, boy? What do you think about ten?”

Peter could only whimper, his sounds muffled by the gag. He wanted it, wanted his Daddy to spank him, to show him his place, but Tony dragged it out, told him how sweet he looked, how needy and willing. He was teasing Peter for such a long time that the Omega hadn’t expected it when the first slap hit. Peter wailed in pleasure, twisting on the Alpha’s lap while pain spread in his cheeks. It burned, it buzzed, it hurt, but it was amazing, a pain that was fueling the fire inside of him. 

Suddenly, Peter couldn’t wait for the next slap. He arched his back, presented his ass enchantingly, just to get it back, get back the sharp pain which turned into a pleasant warmth. Why hadn’t they tried this sooner?

“Look at you, baby,” Tony cooed while his hand hit the other side of Peter’s ass and made the Omega whimper in arousal. “This is what you have needed all along. A firm hand to show you who’s in charge. I’ve never known that my good boy is a little pain slut as well.”

Peter mumbled something close to ‘yes, Daddy’, but he was still gagged, unable to form words. His cock was straining by now, each slap made him squirm on his Alpha’s lap, increasing the friction against his cock. 

The third and the fourth hit were aimed at his thighs. His ass was tingling and burning, his thighs shaking in pleasure. Peter was sobbing, embracing the delicious pain while his tears were falling onto the carpet. His Daddy pressed his fingers between his lips which were still forced open by the gag and the heavy weight in his mouth was grounding him. 

“You’re wet everywhere, sweetheart.” His Daddy thrusted his fingers in and out of Peter’s throat while the other hand was wandering between his cheeks. Peter felt debauched, obscenely open for his Daddy and slowly, his mind started to shut down, getting quieter and quieter every second. 

When the fifth slap hit the middle of his cheeks again, Peter couldn’t even sob anymore. The different sensations were too much, _too good_ , and he couldn’t do anything besides sucking on his Daddy’s fingers. The next slaps blurred together, a mixture of pain and pleasure until every cell of his body was burning. His mind drifted away, not completely gone but on the verge of it, and when the hands of his Daddy forced him to rub against the Alpha’s thighs, Peter was limp like a rag doll. 

Tony touched his globes, kneading the flesh and fueling the pain with his grip. Peter’s hole leaked slick over his thighs, ruining his Daddy’s pants which were already strained by his precome. He could feel the thick bulge pressed against his stomach and every time he squirmed, every time he rubbed his erection against his Daddy, the thick cock was twitching in Tony’s pants.

“Baby, are you still with me?” Tony asked and dug his fingernails in Peter’s ass. The Omega whimpered and tried to nod, using the last energy left to show his Daddy he was fine. He felt himself getting closer, closer to the edge and to the sweet space in the back of his mind. His Daddy hadn’t even touched his hole, hadn’t even given him a single finger where he needed it the most, but he could still feel the first signs of his orgasm. 

With a lewd sound, Tony pulled his fingers out of Peter’s mouth and the Omega whined when his jaw was empty again. The gag still forced him open, made him drool all over the floor, but without his Daddy, it showed him even more how empty he was.

“I want you to listen to me very closely, now,” Tony explained after he had given him a second to pull himself together. “I want you to open for me baby, show me your greedy hole. Show me where you want the last slap.”

_Oh god_. Peter knew his Daddy was giving him a choice. It was up to him if he could handle it, he could decide if he wanted to stop. But the thought of his Daddy hitting him there, the thought of being vulnerable and at his Daddy’s mercy, was enough for Peter to let his hands wander behind his back. He grabbed his cheeks with his hands, pulling them apart although he hissed in pain, although the slight burn was turning into delicious pleasure. 

“I treasure your trust, baby,” Tony said seriously, his fingers wandering between his cheeks and toying with the rim of his hole. Peter was so sensitive there, squirming on his Daddy’s lap and wanting nothing more than his Daddy filling him up. His cock was leaking, his ass burned, and Peter whimpered, desperate for another touch. 

Just like his Daddy had promised, he raised his hand and let it dart down between Peter’s spread cheeks. The first thing the Omega noticed was the obscene smacking noise when the hand hit his slick hole. He was so wet, so eager for his Daddy’s touch that he was dripping everywhere. The second thing he noticed, a moment later, was the pain. It was bright-hot, nothing like the little burn he had felt before. It consumed him, took him under, and made him cry out. The line between pain and pleasure was thin and he was balancing at the edge, sensations crashing over him in waves. 

Peter didn’t hear anymore that he was whimpering around the gag, didn’t hear the soothing noises of his Daddy and the comforting touches against his itching hole. The slick made the burn so much worse, so much _better_ , and when the Alpha accidentally shifted his thighs and brushed against Peter’s leaking cock, it was over. 

He was coming, nearly untouched, and bend over his Daddy’s lap. It was different than usual, less grounding, and more like floating. His body was completely limp, not moving an inch except his cock that was weakly twitching against his Daddy’s thigh, but his mind explored in sensations. Pleasure and pain, buzzing and burning, heat and wetness, everything was blurring together, exploding and pushing him over the cliff. He was flying for minutes, riding the high of the endorphins until he was falling again, caught by his Daddy and the sweet space in his head. 

Everything was quiet, everything was right, and Peter drifted. It felt like he was lying on clouds, warm and fuzzy, and he was smiling brightly, content just to be. Nothing mattered anymore, nothing but the presence of his Daddy and his empty thoughts. He knew Tony was saying something, but the words didn’t make sense, just a lull of the deep smooth voice that was washing over him. 

Some time had passed, a time he was just floating around, flying so high and far as he had never flown in his entire life. Peter had been in the sweet place before, had felt fuzzy and out of his body, but it had never been this long, this intense. He only noticed in the back of his mind that he was being moved. Tony manhandled him until he was kneeling on the carpet again, his face in front of his Daddy’s bulge.

The noises of a zipper being opened got through the fog in his mind, and he felt something pressed against his spread lips. A heady scent was tingling his nose, arousal mixed the pure smell of his Daddy. He heard a groan, felt that something was entering his mouth, but everything else, the pain in his ass and his arching jaw, was still numb, overpowered by the fuzzy and blissed-out feeling. 

Peter didn’t come back all of a sudden, it was a slow process that started with a slight burn on his cheeks. He could feel the fuzzy carpet caressing his sore ass first, the sensation light as a feather, but burning on his abused flesh. The second feeling he noticed was the slick mixed with his come that was spread everywhere, on his thighs, his stomach, even his back. 

The last realization, that came back at the same time with the arch in his jaw, was Tony’s cock that filled his mouth, every vein and every bump that was pressed against the back of his throat. Peter had no chance to control it, his mouth still forced open with drool slipping past the gag and running down his chin. He shuddered, helplessly exposed for his Daddy to take. Tony didn’t care about Peter, the Omega had come anyway, instead, he was chasing his own pleasure, taking Peter’s mouth how he wanted. The feeling was everything for Peter, owned, claimed and used, perfect for his Alpha and at his mercy. 

His body was still pliant, and Tony could thrust deeper than usual. Peter didn’t make any attempts to stop him, gagging only slightly while he basked in the attention, basked in the pleasure of his Daddy. His own cock was spent, his own pleasure nothing more than a distant buzz, but his Daddy’s cock was everything that mattered. 

He could hear when the Alpha was getting close, could feel that his Daddy’s length hardened even further. His knot wouldn’t fit through the gag and as little attention as Tony was paying, he was still careful not to knot Peter’s mouth. The Omega had been wearing the ring gag long enough, his jaw had been forced open for almost an hour, and he couldn’t take the stretch for another thirty minutes. 

As much as Peter would have liked to trigger the knot of his Daddy in his mouth, he wanted his come even more, wanted the evidence of his Daddy’s pleasure on his tongue. When the Alpha’s hips speed up for the last time, when his rhythm became erratic, Peter could taste the first hint of semen on his tongue. Swallowing with a gag was a struggle, but he fought, didn’t want to waste even a drop of his Daddy’s pleasure.

“God, baby,” Tony growled while he was coming, a deep noise that ended in a content rumble. He was so much more composed when he came, not such a needy and begging mess like Peter, although he was hungry for it as well. The Omega loved it, loved the composed nature of his Daddy, and loved to make him come.

A surge of bitter cum flooded his mouth, so filthy, so perfect that Peter fought to swallow as much as possible. He couldn’t catch everything; a few drops were running down his chin and he almost sobbed with the thought of wasting it. The Alpha knotted outside of his mouth, one hand wrapped around the bump at the base of his cock while he was riding out his orgasm. Peter was glad he was back from the sweet space in his mind, glad to have the taste of his Daddy on his tongue. 

“You were amazing, baby,” Tony cooed when he came back down and he reached out, pulling Peter back onto his lap. The Omega hissed when his sore ass made contact with his Daddy’s thighs, but after he had shifted a little, the pain was bearable again. He felt amazing, pliant and relaxed, content to stay close to his Daddy.

The Alpha caressed his back with one hand and opened the gag with the other one. Careful not to hurt him, Tony took out the gag and massaged his jaw until Peter could close his mouth again without pain. He was sore everywhere, but it felt so good to be used, so good to be owned and claimed. After Tony had ensured that Peter’s jaw was fine, he lifted him from his lap and laid him on the couch, burying the Omega under the softest blanket he could find. A few minutes later, Tony came back with a bottle of water and healing cream. 

“I love you, baby,” The Alpha whispered into Peter’s ear and the Omega purred with happiness. Nothing felt better than his Daddy taking care of him. He drank a few gulps of water and enjoyed the hands of his Daddy rubbing the cream into his sore bottom.

“Mhm, Daddy?” Peter slurred and turned his head to look Tony in the eyes. “’s was amazin’.” He grinned dopily and snuggled his face into the couch pillow again.

“It was,” Tony agreed, affection filling his voice. “You were amazing, baby. Such a good Omega, such a good boy for me.”

“Yours, Daddy.” Although Peter’s head was buried in a pillow, he still knew the Alpha was smiling. 

“Alright, baby. You can nap a few minutes, and after that, I’m going to make dinner.”

“Dinner?” Food sounded amazing; he was quite hungry after the amazing sex.

“I ordered a plate of finger food. I can feed you while you’re lounging on the couch.” Peter smiled in the pillow and closed his eyes. His Daddy was the best Alpha in the whole wide world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could you please leave a comment? I really appreciate them, ty <3 (^‿^)


	13. Take-your-kids-to-work-day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to the new chapter. I'd love to get some comments <3
> 
> Kink for this chapter: Sex Toys 
> 
> But the kink isn't that prominent (did anyone say something about plot? Yes, ME)
> 
> Enjoy <3

The longer Peter was in a relationship with Tony, the more confident he became. In the beginning, he had been shy, afraid his Daddy would judge him, and he had held himself back. He remembered how scared he had been about his first birthday present for his Daddy or the first time he asked for something in the bedroom, but with each passing day, the Omega felt more secure. Now it wasn’t only Tony anymore who suggested to try something out.

One day after his Daddy had spanked him thoroughly, Peter had loved it, of course, the Omega decided to wear a skirt again. The fabric was soft and light, grazing his sore bottom only slightly and every move of the fabric send a shiver of arousal down his spine. Since he wore only a tiny thong that didn’t touch his cheeks, he could feel every breeze. His Daddy’s eyes were following him the entire morning, sparkling when Peter hissed after sitting down and the appetent gaze made the Omega squirm.

Surprisingly, Tony resisted an hour before his patience snapped and the Alpha pulled out a newly purchased plug and stuffed his Omega to the brim. Now Peter wasn’t only squirming due to the fabric and his Daddy’s piercing eyes, but also the pressure against his sweet spot. Delicious torture. Peter knew his Daddy was in the mood to play, lingering gazes and casual touches, but the moment Tony wanted to get serious, the moment he wanted to bend the Omega over the kitchen table, his work phone started to ring.

“Pepper,” Tony greeted harshly. “What happened.” Peter couldn’t hear her reply. “Is there no other way?... No… Yes… But… All right, give me an hour.” The Alpha hung up with a sigh. “Baby, I’m very sorry. We have to leave. My most important business partner showed up at SI this morning and he wants to meet me personally.”

Peter whimpered, his legs pressed together and the plug still filling his hole. He didn’t want to leave, he wanted to be fucked and claimed, but when his Daddy gave in to Pepper’s pleads, it was probably really important. “Okay,” the Omega answered, his voice high-pitched and needy.

Tony’s gaze became even darker. “Oh, sweetheart. I’m so sorry. Let’s make a deal. We’ll go, but you keep on everything you wear, okay?”

Oh fuck. Everything he wore didn’t only include the plug his Daddy had shoved into him, it also meant keeping on the skirt. Omegas wearing skirts in public wasn’t uncommon, but Peter had never worn one outside the house. He took his time thinking about it before he nodded hesitantly. Tony rewarded him with a smile.

“Oh, baby. That’s so brave. I’ll pack some pants if you change your mind, all right?”

Peter sighed in relief and his worried expression turned sweet again. He wanted this, wanted to wear a skirt for his Daddy, but he also wanted to have the opportunity to back out. Suddenly, anticipation was filing him, and he couldn’t wait to arrive at SI.

The lobby was crowded when they entered the company’s building, but everyone made way for Tony, the owner of Stark Industries. A few people greeted the Alpha casually and gave Peter a smile. Peter knew his Daddy was the boss, but seeing how important his Alpha was, how powerful, made him squirm in delight. No one here would dare to say anything against their relationship, no one would dare to challenge Tony Stark.

Tony wrapped an arm around Peter’s middle, a little too low to be considered appropriate. The Omega blushed. The gesture was a sign of Tony’s possessiveness, of his claim on Peter and he loved it, loved to feel owned. Everyone in the lobby could see them and Peter knew they were watching, although they tried to conceal it as best as possible. He fought to hide his arousal, afraid everyone would know he was plugged up and ripe for his Alpha.

“They are all looking at you, baby,” Tony whispered into his ear, his grip became tighter. “They all wanna be me, they all wanna fuck you and claim you. But they can’t because you are mine.” Peter whimpered. His Daddy was lying, and he knew it. They didn’t watch him because they wanted him, they were watching him because they judged their relationship, but Peter didn’t care. Nothing mattered as long as he was with his Daddy.

Tony made his way to the elevator, Peter still tugged firmly against his side. Every step made him squirm and could feel his Daddy’s hand rubbing the fabric of his skirt against his sore ass. It burned and tingled, and Peter was afraid the sensation would make him drip with slick. Nothing but his thong would stop his arousal and he could almost see it running down his thighs.

Just when Peter thought they would enter the elevator alone, just when he planned to beg his Daddy to fuck him already, Pepper pressed herself through the closing doors, a clipboard in her hand. “Tony, we need you in conference room five in two minutes,” she sounded tired and stressed out, her expression deadly serious. Peter winced. He knew there was no way for Tony to skip the meeting.

“What’s with Peter? I can’t leave him alone.” Tony didn’t even try to protest.

“If you want you can come with me.” Pepper addressed the Omega directly and Peter gave her an honest smile. Usually, people talked about him with Tony because he was his Alpha and Peter was grateful, Pepper left him the choice.

“Of course, I’m coming with you.” His Daddy seemed relieved Pepper would take care of him and Tony pressed him against the elevator wall before he placed a chaste kiss on Peter’s lips. Simultaneously, his Daddy’s hands wandered below his skirt, kneading his ass and reminding him of the plug he was still wearing. Peter blushed.

“I’ll come back as fast as possible,” Tony whispered in his ear while his fingers were digging in Peter’s sore flesh. “Then I’ll take you to my office and fuck you as a sweet little Omega deserves.” Peter whimpered and hid his flushed face against his Daddy’s neck. The arousal was already hardly bearable and listening to his Daddy’s filthy words made it only worse. He didn’t want to pull back, he wanted to go to the meeting with his Daddy and ride him in front of the customer and fell the thick flesh spreading him wide and-

In the end, it was Pepper who interrupted them by clearing her throat. “Tony, the elevator stopped. You have to get off now.” With a last kiss, his Daddy left Peter flushed and embarrassed in the elevator with Pepper. The Omega couldn’t look her in the eyes, and he fumbled with the hem of his skirt instead.

“I’m sorry, Pepper- Mrs. Potts,” to his own horror, Peter found himself stuttering. “Dadd- Tony’s just- sometimes he’s…”

Pepper only laughed in response. “Don’t feel bad, Peter. I know how Tony can be. And I’ve told you a million times you can call me Pepper.” Peter blushed shyly. He really liked her.

“You’re fine keeping me company during my break in my office? I’ve ordered coffee since I’ve been running around for hours until Tony and the customer were finally where I want them to be.” She rolled her eyes playfully when she mentioned Tony’s name and Peter giggled. He knew how difficult it could be to make his Daddy do things he didn’t want to do.

“Coffee sounds good.” Who would say no to coffee?

When Tony picked him up an hour later from Pepper’s office, Peter was absorbed in a conversation with the woman. She was amazing, a really good friend for Tony and the Omega admired her strength. Keeping this company running wasn’t easy and Pepper put all her energy into Stark Industries.

Aside from being a great CEO, Pepper was a perfect conversation partner too. She was honest and told Peter what she had thought about Tony’s and his relationship at first. Tony hadn’t been in a serious relationship until he started dating Peter and Pepper had been afraid, he would use his own son as a fling. Only when Tony had told her he wanted to bond Peter, Pepper had started to accept the relationship and defend them in front of the media.

Peter understood her concern, understood where the doubts were coming from, but he still explained how much the media could hurt sometimes. He told her how exhausting it was to always justify his love and he even told her that Tony was suffering from the judgment. Pepper apologized and after that, they really had fun together.

That was why Tony found them laughing and drinking coffee when he entered the office. “You’re having fun?” The Alpha’s voice was friendly, but Peter could see a dark glitter in his eyes. Although his Daddy knew Pepper was only a friend and that she was bonded to someone else, seeing his Omega being so comfortable in another Alpha’s presence made his instincts go haywire.

“Daddy,” Peter jumped up and flung his arms around his Daddy’s neck. He had missed the Alpha even though he had only left for an hour, but his abrupt movements had been a mistake. While he had been sitting at Pepper’s office, Peter had already forgotten that he was wearing a plug. Now, however, he felt a surge of arousal coursing through his veins and he fell in his Daddy’s arms with a moan.

“Oh, baby,” Tony cooed, aware of Peter’s condition. “Let’s take you to my office, okay?”

“Uh-huh.” Peter whimpered and clung to his Daddy, afraid his legs would give way. As nice as Pepper was, he wanted to leave, wanted to be alone with his Alpha.

Tony carried him out of the room after they had said good-bye to Pepper, the Omega’s legs wrapped around his middle. One hand was snuggly pressed against Peter’s ass, keeping him upright, but it made the plug shift as well. The Omega tried to muffle his moans against his Daddy’s leg, hoping no one would see his arousal, but there was no way passing employees would understand the situation wrong. Tony, on the other hand, didn’t seem to care what they looked like and presented him as if he were proud everyone would know he was going to fucking his Omega soon.

When the door of his Daddy’s office finally closed behind them, Peter was almost sobbing. Each step had caused the plug to move and as if that hadn’t been enough, his Daddy had tabbed against the base once in a while, pressing it against Peter’s sweet spot. The Omega was already drenched with slick and probably half of the people working at SI had been able to smell the scent of his arousal lingering in the elevator.

Tony sat him down on his desk, not even caring about the paperwork and Peter knew he would leave strains of slick on important documents. The thought made him shiver. His Daddy didn’t even care about that anymore, too focused on his Omega’s pleasure. Peter hissed when his sore ass made contact with the hard desk and the burn turned him on even more.

“Just lay back, baby.” Tony swept a pencil holder and a stabler off the table, such that the Omega could offer himself sprawled out on the desk. Peter’s skirt had slid up, revealing his lacy thong and slick thighs and the Alpha growled softly, his hands wandering up Peter’s legs. “You’re wrapped up like a present for me, sweetheart. Everyone knows I will fuck you in my office, everyone could see you’re dressed to tease me. Come on, baby. Spread your legs for Daddy. Show me you’re worth the money I spend on you every day.”

Peter moaned loudly, his voice echoing from the walls and he was horrified when he realized that he wanted other people to hear. “Daddy, please,” he didn’t even know what he was begging for. “I swear, I’ll make it up to you, Daddy. I’m worth it. I promise. I can be so good for you, the best.”

The Alpha chuckled slightly, a mocking noise that went straight to his cock. Peter was squirming on the table, droplets of slick dripping from his thighs and he arched his back enticingly, trying to coax his Daddy into fucking him now. Tony, however, only smiled at his attempts.

“Oh, baby, you’re acting like a little whore again. Didn’t I raise you better? Use your head, baby. Do you think Daddy will fuck you immediately when you drop your pants?”

The words were too much, and Peter started sobbing, twisting on the table as if the Alpha were already assaulting his sweet spot. He had missed this, missed being at his Daddy’s mercy, missed being belittled and humiliated. God, he was such a desperate mess.

“Daddy, I…” Peter tried to speak, he really did, but it was so hard to find the words. His brain was mush, only focused on the pleasure that was burning inside of him.

“Look at you, my little slut,” Tony was mocking him even further. “Are you already dumb again? God, baby. Just the thought of other people hearing that you are mine makes you a mess. Look how stupid you are for me. Come on, spread your legs wider. Show me what belongs to Daddy.”

Peter obeyed and parted his thighs until they were straining, until his Daddy could see the base of his plug peaking through his thong. He couldn’t stand this much longer, needy and desperate for his Daddy’s fingers, for his Daddy’s cock. “Please touch me,” the Omega begged. “Daddy, please. I need it. I need you. Please.”

Thankfully, the Alpha was on the verge of breaking himself, sliding Peter’s skirt up even further, and pulling down Peter’s thong until he could take it off. The Omega’s cock jumped free, smacking against his stomach and Peter could see how his own precome was dripping from his leaking cock.

“Such a cute little cock, baby,” Tony cooed and pressed little kisses against his aching erection. “See how it’s leaking for me, baby? Almost as much as your greedy cunt.”

The Omega couldn’t stop the loud cry when his Daddy swallowed him for the first time, his cock disappearing in the Alpha’s mouth completely without even nudging the back of Tony’s throat. Peter hadn’t known that it could feel so good, so wet and warm, his Daddy’s tongue swirling around his length and collecting every drop of precome. The moans Peter let out were obscene and he wouldn’t wonder if half Stark Industries could hear his cries for his Alpha.

“Daddy, oh god. So good, I- Please.” Peter started to babble, every coherent thought sucked out of his cock and when his Daddy started humming, the Omega almost came on the table. It was torture, so good, but not enough, his hole arching for his Daddy’s touch. “Daddy, can you- I need-,” he tried to form words, tried to voice his desire, but shame and arousal made it hard for him to speak. Tony leaned back and grinned, Peter’s cock slipping free with a plop.

“What do you need, baby?” The Alpha grinned while his hand played lazily with the end of the plug. Peter could feel it shifting inside of him, rubbing and pressing against his walls until his Daddy pulled to ease it out of him.

Peter whined, his hole clenching as if it wanted to remain filled, the following emptiness almost impossible to bear. “Daddy, my hole, it hurts.” Peter was squirming and didn’t even notice anymore that he threw some documents on the floor, desperate to feel something, _anything_.

“Where do you want me, my little slut,” Tony’s voice was firm, the playful undertone turned to hunger. “Tell me where you want my tongue. It’s not your hole, isn’t it?”

It was a command, something Peter couldn’t ignore, and he sobbed while his face flushed in embarrassment. They had played this game before, at home, but never at a place where other people could hear him. Shame and arousal fought inside of him, leaving him even more desperate, even more hungry for his Daddy. Peter burned, but he didn’t want to disobey. He wanted nothing more than to be perfect. “I-I want you in m-my c-cunt, Daddy. Please. I-It’s dripping for you.”

The Alpha growled; a feral sound that showed how far gone he was as well. Finally, the Omega could feel his Daddy again, his tongue between his legs, wandering higher until it was nudging against his dripping hole.

“Such a good girl,” Tony whispered between his legs and Peter’s eyes rolled back. The only thing stopping him from bucking up his hips was his Daddy’s tight grip on his hips which forced him to stay on the table. “You’re so wet, baby, so ready for me. Daddy’s going to take good care of your sweet little cunt.”

When Tony’s tongue touched his hole, Peter couldn’t even scream anymore. The pressure was amazing, firm and slick, poking his rim until it gave way, until it let his Daddy in. He didn’t notice that he was babbling, didn’t notice that he was begging for more. His brain was turned off again, leaving him exposed to the overwhelming sensations.

His Daddy's tongue thrust in and out of him, slick mixing with salvia, and Peter could feel himself dripping even more. Tony blowing him had been amazing, a sign how much his Daddy trusted him, even though society scoffed about Alphas sucking off Omegas, but Peter still had to confess that feeling his Daddy’s tongue in his hole was even better. Every lick felt as if Peter was burning and there was nothing better except for his Daddy’s knot.

“I need your cock, Daddy,” Pete whimpered, his shame buried under arousal and the intoxicating feeling of his Daddy’s tongue between his cheeks. “My cunt, it feels so empty without you. Please.”

Peter could hear his Daddy chuckled before the Alpha pulled back, his face glistening with Peter’s slick. Hungry eyes were staring at the Omega, a feral expression in Tony’s gaze, and Peter knew his Daddy couldn’t hold back anymore. He spread his legs even more and pulled them up to his chest, making it easy for his Alpha to take.

“You’re perfect, baby,” adoration was filling Tony’s voice. “Beautiful and filthy, sweet and slutty. Everything only for me.” Peter could only whimper in response, his Daddy’s tip nudging against his cunt without breaching him. “Tell me again, sweetheart. Where do you need me?”

Peter sobbed and squirmed, trying to impale himself on his Daddy’s length, but Tony held his hips in a tight grip, preventing him from fucking himself on the Alpha’s cock. He didn’t know anymore what his Daddy had asked of him, didn’t know anything but the arching emptiness between his legs.

“Oh baby, already cockstupid again?” Peter should have been offended, Tony was clearly mocking him, but he couldn’t even think about it. Tears fell from his eyes and the Omega stared at his Daddy, hoping the pitiful picture he made would convince the Alpha to move. Thankfully, Tony had mercy and pressed himself closer to Peter, the Alpha’s tip opening him up slowly.

Nothing ever felt as good as his Alpha entering him, the thick length satisfying the need of his body to be filled. Peter needed this, needed his Daddy to fuck him and breed him like the strong Alpha Tony was. When his Daddy finally started to move properly, Peter could feel himself losing it, his eyes rolling back and his lips parting slightly. Obscene noises fell from his lips, blurring together with the wet squelch of his slick each time his Daddy’s hips met Peter’s ass.

Both of them wouldn’t last very long. Peter was too riled up from the plug earlier and Tony was basking in the knowledge that everyone at Stark Industry would know this Omega was his. The rhythm was already erratic, skin smacking against skin and Peter could feel the first waves of his pleasure, the first signs of his climax that was coming closer and closer and-

_Knock, knock._ Tony sighed in frustration when someone knocked on the door. Everyone knew what was happening, their sounds made it obvious what was going on, but the person didn’t stop. The Alpha thrust once, twice, but pulled out with a frustrated growl when the persistent knocking didn’t stop.

“M-Mr. Stark, I’m so s-sorry,“ a flushed Beta, probably around thirty, stood in the doorway, his gaze fixed on the floor. “I-I didn’t want to i-interrupt, but Mrs. Potts send me. T-There’s a prob-problem with the customer and she said it’s important.”

Tony growled aggressively, making the Beta jump back a few feet to bring space between him and the Alpha. Peter felt disappointed, so hot and overpowering that he made a pitiful sound. Tony purred, trying to calm his Omega and he pressed smothering kisses against Peter’s forehead.

“I’m so sorry, baby, but I have to leave.” Peter knew he was acting irrational, but the denial made him whine in discomfort. He needed his Alpha so badly, needed to be fucked, but at the same time Peter knew, Pepper would only interrupt in case of emergency.

“Go,” Peter said, his voice wavering, but he did his best to stay strong while arousal was still coursing through his veins.

“I’m sorry,” his Daddy apologized again and took out a handkerchief to clean Peter up a little between his thighs. The touch was making Peter squirm again and he wanted to close his eyes, wanted to keep the feeling of his Daddy. “I’ll call Steve and Bucky to pick you up,” Tony promised, and Peter sighed in relief. He didn’t want to go back to Pepper or wait alone in his Daddy’s office.

Peter cuddled against his Daddy’s chest while Tony was making the call. Thankfully, Steve and Bucky would pick him up in ten minutes and Peter put on his drenched thong again. It had to be enough for the way back home.

“I love you, baby,” Tony whispered in his ear and pressed a slight kiss against his lips.

“Love you too, Daddy,” Peter answered and pulled his courage together to make his Daddy suffer too. “When you come back, I want you to fuck me, Daddy. I want to feel you in my cunt.”

The Alpha growled and gave him a playfully firm gaze. “Go on, baby. I can’t wait.” And with this word, Peter left the office to get to Bucky and Steve.

During his ride down with the elevator, everyone was staring at him. Peter squirmed uncomfortably. There was no way anyone could have missed what his Daddy and he had done. He was blushing, his face red and his hair tousled, and although Tony had swiped away the majority of his slick, every Alpha could probably still smell the remains of his arousal.

Peter was in the elevator with three other people, a woman who was occupied with her phone and two Alpha males who were aware of his condition. One was fumbling with his sleeves, his gaze fixed on the floor while the other one was openly staring at Peter. The Omega trembled under the gaze and counted the second until he would finally reach the lobby. The staring Alpha had taken off the suit jacket and carried it over his arm, hiding his crotch efficiently. Immediately, Peter got scared. What if he wanted to touch him?

When the doors of the elevator opened with a ding, Peter was the first one to get off in relief. He didn’t like to be locked in a small room with other Alphas than his Daddy and the creepy stare of the man hadn’t made it better.

The lobby was emptier than usual, most of the employees were probably already working. Peter made his way through the room and strode towards the door. Finally, he could breathe fresh air. It helped him keeping the arousal at bay, and when Peter saw the car of Steve and Bucky, he was actually excited to meet them. Maybe he could even persuade them to drink a coffee with him after they had dropped him off?

However, the moment Peter wanted to cross the road, he could feel something pressed against his back. “I wouldn’t move, if I were you, whore.” A cold voice was whispering in his ear and when Peter turned his head slowly, he could see the Alpha from the elevator standing behind him. He hadn’t carried his suit jacket over his arm because he was warm or because he wanted to conceal an erection, the Alpha was holding a gun underneath.

Steve and Bucky had spotted him, waving him with a smile, but Peter couldn’t move, frozen by the cold metal nudging against his back. “Do you see the black car there?” The Alpha pointed at a limousine a few feet away and Peter swallowed heavily before he nodded. Dread was filling him, leaving him sweating and shivering. He already suspected what was happening, but he still tried to convince himself it was just a misunderstanding.

“Don’t look at them or I’ll shoot you,” the Alpha ordered when Peter glanced at Steve and Bucky. “Just keep walking and get in. Do as I say.”

Step by step, Peter walked closer, overly aware of the gun pressed against his back. He could see out of the corner of his eyes that his friends were looking at him in confusion, that Steve seemed to suspect something was wrong, but Peter couldn’t do anything but walk.

“God, I wish I could shoot you, dirty whore.” The voice made Peter shiver in fear. “You’re all messed up from your own father, stinking of sex. How disgusting. I don’t even know why the boss wants you.”

Peter closed his eyes, wishing he would be far away. Suddenly, he regretted that he hadn’t wanted to wait in his Daddy’s office or spent the day with Pepper. Panic was coursing through his veins, capturing each of his thought and making him whimper in fear. He just wanted to be home, wanted to be with his Daddy.

Apparently, he had stopped moving again because he could feel a kick against his leg. “Move, Omega-whore.” The Alpha’s voice was deadly serious, and Peter hurried to comply. He had already reached the limousine when he saw Steve running, but Peter knew it was too late. Another shove and Peter was stumbling into the car.

Oh god, this is real. Peter’s mind screamed at him, made it hard to think, made it hard to breathe and he was shaking by now, subconsciously already knowing what happened. He was kneeling on the floor of a familiar limousine.

“And who do we have here? If that isn’t my dirty Omega-whore. Tell me, Peter, did you miss me?” Peter felt sick, his stomach turning and his heart pulsing so loud he could hear a ringing in his ears. He knew this voice, knew who came for him. The limousine started to drive off and he could even hear Steve’s horrified roar when the blonde man missed the car.

“Didn’t I promise you, I’d come and get you?” Peter didn’t even have to look up to see that the man was smirking. “I’ve warned you that you’d hang from my knot and I also warned you, it wouldn’t be nice for you if you didn’t come to me willingly.”

The Omega swallowed and lifted his head, trying to muster up his entire courage. If he would end like this, he would end with pride and dignity, proud to belong to his Daddy. Determination was filling him, determination to fight.

“I see your Daddy hasn’t claimed you yet.” No. No. No. Please not. Anything but that. “Maybe I could change that. I think I’ll bond you to me.”

Peter’s gaze was filled with hatred when he looked into Pierce's eyes. _Daddy, I’m sorry. I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could you please leave a comment? I really appreciate them, ty <3 (^‿^)
> 
> The next chap might take a little longer bc it's more difficult to write for me :)


	14. Don’t let him take what’s yours, Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: No rape, but definitely sexual abuse and non-con 
> 
> I can't believe this is done. It's the longest chapter so far and I actually switched the POV to Tony in the middle. I hope you enjoy reading and leave a comment.
> 
> Kink for this chapter: Free Space and I chose Voyeurism (or Exhibitionism)

Peter was kneeling on the floor of the limousine while one of Pierce’s men, the elevator Alpha, tied the Omega’s hands behind his back. It hurt, the ropes were cutting in his wrists, but Peter gritted his teeth in an attempt to stay silent. He didn’t want to show them his weakness. 

Rationally, Peter knew everything was a question of time. Although Pierce was probably filthily rich, Tony Stark was even richer. He had more resources, especially access to tech, and by now, Steve and Bucky had very likely told Tony already that Peter was kidnapped. Pierce hadn’t even asked Peter for his phone, the first mistake, and his Daddy could track it in less than a second. 

However, nothing of this would matter if Pierce would be fast enough to bond Peter to him. Even if Tony would free him after, even if he would kill the Senator, a bonded Omega could never bond with another Alpha again. Peter would always feel the bond to another man like a slight prickling in the back of his mind and he would rather die than lose what he had with his Daddy. Once Pierce would bond him, it would be too late. 

Therefore, Peter knew he had to do everything to drag out Pierce’s plan. Although his mind screamed at him to fight, to struggle against his restraints, and to insult the Senator and his scumbag gang, the Omega remained quiet. He focused on his breathing, trying to be clear-headed enough to play out his chances. 

“Do you want me to tell you what I’m going to do to you, stupid Omega?” Pierce laughed derisively and Peter had to suppress a shiver. No, he didn’t want to know what the Senator had planned, he just wanted to close his eyes and realize that it was a dream, but at the same time, he knew Pierce telling him about his plan could be an advantage. It was the typical villain mistake, explaining everything to the victim and giving them time to think. Still, Pete couldn’t force himself to do more than nod. 

“When we arrive, I’ll make you regret not coming to me on your own first,” Pierce smirked disgustingly, and immediately, Peter felt sick. Although the Senator sounded a little smug, his voice was mostly neutral, and his deadpan way of telling Peter the plan was even worse. “Then I’ll force you on my knot and bond you, stupid thing you are. Even if your Daddy finds me, he can’t take you away because you would be miserable without me after we’ve bonded, wouldn’t you? It would be only us. No suppressants, no toys, only me, you, and your upcoming heat.” 

_No! Everything but a heat._ Peter knew he would beg for Pierce during a heat once they were bonded and he would rather die than be desperate for a rapist, or even worse, giving pups to Pierce. Everything inside of him convulsed, his stomach churned, and his heart sped up. He was afraid he would throw up in the middle of the car, right on Pierce’s feet and even though the thought of vomit on Pierce’s suit wasn’t unappealing, the consequences certainly were. 

Unlucky as he was, Peter had apparently failed in keeping his face blank and for a second, Pierce had seen horror in his eyes. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. Once I’ve buried my teeth in your neck, you’ll like the thought.”

_Don’t call me sweetheart._ Peter wanted to cry and rampage, wanted to scream at the Senator’s face that the right to call the Omega ‘sweetheart’ belonged to his Daddy, and his Daddy alone. It took his entire self-control for Peter to remain quiet. Mouthing off would only make things worse. 

“Where are you taking me?” Peter could proudly say that his voice waivered only a little. Information was always good, wasn’t it? If he knew where Pierce was taking him, he might come up with a plan to delay the bite. 

The Senator looked out of the window and chuckled slightly. “Oh, stupid thing, we’re almost there. I’m obviously taking you to my nest.” At the same moment, the car came to a stop and Peter realized to his horror that Pierce had brought him to his house. He had hoped for an old factory building or an empty office, someplace where Pierce’s disgusting Alpha scent wasn’t overwhelming, but the Senator probably knew every inch of the house, making it even harder for Peter to escape. 

“Get off, little one,” Pierce smiled brightly, and Peter flinched under the endearment. His wrists were still bound behind his back, so he scrambled to his knees, struggling to keep his balance. Just as he tried to step out of the limousine, Pierce shoved him a little and the Omega tripped until he was lying face-first on the ground, his skirt slipped up. 

It hurt, small stones were pricking in his skin and Peter could feel himself tearing up. His face hurt, his legs hurt, and his arms hurt even more, but nothing was as bad as the feeling in his chest. He tried his best to stay calm, tried his best to fight the panic and concentrate on his breathing, but the closer they got to Pierce’s destination, the more fear Peter was feeling. It was obvious that the ride had been a warmup, the Senator hadn’t even touched him yet, and as soon as the door would close behind them, Peter would have to fight for every minute. 

“As much as I like the view, I want you to stand up, whore,” the playful undertone in Pierce’s voice made Peter shiver in disgust. “We don’t have all day.”

_Three seconds._ That was the time Peter took before he made attempts to get up, afraid to anger Pierce even further. Suddenly he regretted wearing the skirt today. He felt naked underneath, the scent of his slick still lingering, and when he closed his eyes for a second, he saw everything Pierce could do to him today. Humiliate him, torture him, bite him, or even worse. Every instinct screamed to cover himself, but he had no choice but to suck it up and do exactly what Pierce told him to do.

Peter’s legs trembled when he was finally standing again, even though he did his best to hide the fear. The Senator still smiled disgustingly sweet, even broader after he had shoved Peter on the ground, and suddenly, the Omega could feel a firm hand in his neck that led him towards the door. His entire body tensed, the gesture usually used to calm Omega’s down, but Peter couldn’t afford to relax and become careless. 

“Take your time and get familiar with the house,” Pierce smirked after he had opened the door. “You’ll spend your entire life here, preferable on your knees. When you’re good, I might even buy a carpet for you to kneel on.”

The sick feeling in Peter’s stomach intensified. The house was exactly how he had imagined. Dark and cold, decorated with marble and stone, and he couldn’t bear the thought of living here forever. Pierce was a sick bastard, a bastard who belonged in jail, and Peter would fight for his life before he would accept the bite from the Senator. Pierce had promised he would make Peter regret his resistance first. Maybe that would buy his Daddy time to save him?

Pierce led him to the living room, the hand still clutching Peter’s neck and the Omega shuddered in disgust. He didn’t want to be touched but struggling would only provoke the Senator. He closed his eyes, begging this would be over soon while he tried to grasp the hem of his skirt behind his back and pull him down. Pierce left him standing in the middle of the living room and fetched himself a glass of whiskey before he sat down in an armchair, his legs spread. 

“Kneel, whore.” Peter bit his lips and didn’t move an inch. He knew it was stupid, but he wouldn’t give his submission to this monster without a fight.

“I said, _KNEEL_ , Omega.” Pierce used his Alpha voice, and even though Peter wanted nothing more than to ignore the bastard, his legs gave in on their own, forcing Peter to sink to his knees. Peter could feel how a single tear ran down his cheek, but he suppressed every other attempt of his panic to rise to the surface. 

Pierce smirked “How pathetic Omegas are. I can see you’d rather die than kneel in front of me, but one word was still enough to bend your will.” Peter didn’t answer, couldn’t answer because everything was true. Yes, he loved to be submissive for his Daddy, loved to listen to his commands, but being forced to obey Pierce was making him sick. Omega biology was a blessing and a curse.

“ _Crawl to me_ ,” Pierce didn’t even bother to play his games anymore, he was immediately using the voice to humiliate Peter even further. 

The Omega’s knees hurt on the cold floor, his entire body was trembling while he tried to crawl closer with his hands tied behind his back. He had dreamed about a similar situation, himself shaking with lust while his Daddy asked him to crawl closer with his hands tied behind his back, but Pierce was destroying the fantasy in a heartbeat. Peter knew he had to drag it out a little longer, his Daddy needed time to find him, so he crawled as slowly as he could while he fought the urge to throw up.

“I can’t believe how lucky I am,” the Senator snarled. “Only dressed in a tiny little thong.” Peter whimpered, he hadn’t even realized that his skirt had ridden up, revealing the tiny little thing he had put on for his Daddy. He could feel Pierce’s eyes fixed on his exposed ass, and there was nothing he could do, nothing but crawl as slowly as possible. But even then, he had to stop in front of Pierce sometime. 

Peter sat back on his heels, the skirt slipping back down until he was at least a little covered. He was looking everywhere except Pierce, his eyes burning holes in the floor to avoid seeing the monster smirk.

“Oh, today’s truly a lucky day. Not only are you already dressed like a little whore, ready to be knotted, I can also smell your slick? Tell me, sweetheart. Didn’t Daddy have enough time to satisfy your needs? I don’t smell Alpha seed. But don’t worry, I’ll give you everything your Alpha is lacking in.”

“Don’t talk about him like that.” Peter already knew it was a mistake when he opened his mouth, but he couldn’t stand Pierce talking about his Daddy like this. His Alpha was amazing, caring, and perfect in bed, everything the Omega needed, everything Pierce could never be. “Tony is a million times better than you. A better Alpha, a better man, and he doesn’t have to rape Omega’s to bed them.”

The last sentence had probably been a mistake because he could see Pierce’s expression shift. Arrogance was replaced by furious anger and before Peter could react, he heard a loud smack. It took him a few seconds to realize what had happened. His left cheek burned, probably branded with a red handprint. Tears were welling in his eyes and Peter tried his best to blink them away. The impact of the blow made him stagger and he fought to keep his balance with his hands tied behind his back. 

“Shut your dirty mouth, whore,” Pierce spat at him and Peter could feel drops of spit landing on his face. His entire body was buzzing with adrenaline and he wasn’t even sure if he was scared, angry, or just hurt. Peter desperately wanted to close his eyes and wish himself far, far away. 

“I should cut out your tongue,” Pierce threatened and leaned forward to grab the hem of Peter’s skirt. The Omega knew it was over now, he had provoked Pierce too much and there was no way for him to stop what was about to happen. The sound of the ripping fabric of his skirt was loud and made Peter flinch. He was naked except a tiny thong and a short t-shirt, completely on display for Pierce. 

“You can be glad I need your tongue for blow jobs,” the Senator said patronizing and Peter wasn’t sure if he was actually glad or even more afraid. “Once I’ve bonded you, you’ll beg for my knot.”

“Never.” Peter didn’t care anymore that he was saying it out loud, and the second hit on the other side of his face made him feel strangely smug. At least he would go down with his dignity, fighting for himself and his Daddy. 

Pierce patience was running thin, his hands were clenched to fists and his eyes narrowed to slits. The Omega would certainly pay for this, maybe with his life but certainly with the ability to love. He closed his eyes and imagined his Daddy. He could see Tony’s eyes and his smile, the adoring look he wore around Peter. The last months had been the best of his life and he would never regret coming out with his Daddy. 

_I’m sorry, Daddy. I love you more than anything. Whatever happens, I’d rather be dead than bonded to Pierce._

Peter raised his head and looked Pierce in the eyes. He was met with a sight of anger and disgust and Peter felt white-hot rage while he was opening his mouth. “You aren’t an Alpha, you’re a pathetic excuse of a human. No one would ever want a monster like you.”

Then Peter closed his eyes, accepting the consequences of his words.

~*~

Tony was stressed. Work was pretty much the usual, just a few annoying customers he could handle, but the situation with Pierce was making him nervous. He had to be strong, had to be there for Peter and keep his fear in check, but leaving his boy out of his eyes for even a second made him anxious. Rationally, he knew it was stupid. Sure, someone had to stay at Peter’s side, but he trusted Steve with his life and the blonde could protect the Omega just as well.

In his entire life, Tony had never felt such a strong possessive urge, an overwhelming feeling to protect an Omega. Peter was special, he was everything Tony wanted and nothing he deserved, but knowing his boy stayed at his side out of his free will, made the Alpha happy beyond imagination. He would do anything to protect his boy, even if it meant keeping his fear hidden.

Although Tony tried to avoid taking Peter to the office, he didn’t really have a choice today. He obviously would prefer fucking his Omega over every available surface of their apartment, burying his knot in the delicious tight heat, but their biggest customer had demanded Tony Stark would appear personally in the meeting and since he wanted to keep his company, the Alpha had to show up. 

Instead of sulking, Tony made a plan and took Peter with him, basking in the thoughts of how he could show Peter off to everyone working at Stark Industries. Peter was perfect, a sweet little Omega, polite and beautiful, everything any Alpha desired. Hell, even Betas were chasing him, and Tony was honored that such a perfect human being chose him. He would spoil Peter, keep him close and protect him while he showed off that this gorgeous young man was his. And his alone. 

After Tony had left Peter with Pepper during the meeting, he had planned to fuck the Omega on his desk, watching him whine and beg for Tony’s knot. Peter was beautiful spread out and open for his knot, usually crying for Tony to fill him up. So when they were interrupted again, Tony was slowly losing his patience. He had to assure Peter he would fuck him later, and the Omega was still disappointed. Seeing his boy so disappointed hurt, but Pepper would kill him when he skipped the meeting because of a fuck. 

The Alpha felt stressed out when he called Steve to pick up his Omega. He didn’t want to leave Peter with Pepper again, and he didn’t want him to wait in the office alone. It would be best to make sure Peter was brought home and he even asked Steve to stay with him until Tony was back. After the threat from Pierce, Tony felt uneasy about leaving Peter alone. 

Once Peter had left the office, Tony took a deep breath to calm himself. He was horny, his erection was straining in his pants, and he wanted nothing more than call back his Omega and finish what he had started. However, there was a customer waiting for him and he had to focus on sales strategies and stock prices instead of the Omega’s tight little hole. 

When Tony entered the empty conference room where he was supposed to meet the customer, he immediately knew something was wrong. It was no nagging feeling in the back of his mind, it was full force panic. He knew he had made a mistake. Not Pepper had asked him to come back to the meeting but a stuttering intern he had never met before. The Alpha had been careless and stupid, and now Peter was paying the price. 

“JARVIS, call Steve and locate Peter’s phone.” Tony’s voice was wavering, fear clouding his mind and he fought against himself so he wouldn’t lose it. His instincts went haywire, the need to protect made him almost vomit, but he couldn’t break down now. He wouldn’t get another chance if he didn’t act now. 

“Tony?” Steve’s voice made it already crystal-clear that his fear was valid. “I couldn’t do anything; he was already there.”

“Where is Peter?” Tony croaked out while horror and anger were raging inside of him. How could he have been so stupid? How could Steve have let that happen? How could _he_ have let that happened? 

“I don’t know. They shoved him in a limousine.” _Pierce._

Tony closed his eyes and counted to three, trying to keep it together. Peter was everything, his son, his love, his Omega, and if something would happen to him, Tony would never forgive himself. Each passing second increased the possibility that someone was hurting Peter and anger wouldn’t solve anything, neither anger at Steve nor anger at himself. 

“Sir, I’ve located Peter’s phone.” JARVIS interrupted his spiraling thoughts and gave him something to focus on. “It’s moving. According to the speed, he’s driving in a car.” _Good, a car. That’s a lead._

“JARVIS, give me every location in the direction of where the car is heading that is related to Pierce,” Tony ordered while he was already leaving the conference room behind. “Block the elevator for my use only. Steve, meet me in the lobby in thirty seconds.” He hung up without waiting for the blonde’s answer. 

JARVIS hadn’t only cleared the elevator; he had also cleared the entire lobby. Tony was grateful that he didn’t have to face other people and fumbled with the sleeves of his suit jacket while he was anxiously waiting for the elevator to arrive. Why hadn’t he programmed it to move faster?

Steve was already standing in the lobby, Bucky next to him, and their faces were a mixture of worry and guilt. Tony wanted to scream at them, ask them why they couldn’t protect Peter, but the only one he should blame for this was himself. They told him what had happened, told him about the Alpha that had threatened Peter to get into the car. The billionaire had never in his entire life felt such a surge of hate before, an urge to protect and kill if necessary. 

“We have to hurry,” Tony rushed out of the building, Steve and Bucky on his heels. “JARVIS? Any possible locations yet?”

“The phone is only three blocks away from Senator Pierce’s home, Sir,” the AI answered, and Tony knew immediately why the Senator was bringing Peter there.

God, he was sick suddenly, his face pale and he had to close his eyes while was opening the driver’s door of his car. Steve urged him aside and took the key’s out of the billionaire’s hand, afraid he was too shaken to drive, while Bucky led him to the passenger seat. They started driving, Steve was breaking every speed law possible, and JARVIS gave him directions based on the location of Peter’s phone. 

“He wants him in his nest,” Tony whispered after minutes of tension and silence that was only occasionally disturbed by JARVIS commands. “The bastard wants to bond with him. He wants to force himself of Peter.” The urge to vomit was getting stronger and stronger, and Tony heard a ringing in his ears when his thoughts spiraled downwards. 

“Focus, Tony,” Bucky’s voice was strangely neutral, a sign that he had learned to stay clear-headed in combat situations in the army and he released Omega hormones that helped to calm the Alpha at least a little. “They have a head-start of five minutes, we’re still on time. Figure out everything about Pierce's security system you can find.”

_Right, security system. Good call._ Tony took out the Stark Pad with trembling hands and it was sheer luck that he didn’t drop it on the floor. He avoided thinking about Peter, about his honey-brown eyes, his beautiful face, or his gentle nature. He had work to do, something to focus on.

“JARVIS, hack Google’s satellites. Give me pictures of Pierce’s mansion and every security measure he could have taken.” 

“Very well, Sir.” Not even ten seconds later, Tony had an entire plan of Pierce’s house with every security measure that the Senator had installed. It wasn’t much, Tony could break-in in a heartbeat. 

It was too easy to be true. “He doesn’t want to keep us out,” the billionaire speculated while he did his best to push his fear aside. “He knows we can’t really do anything once he’s bound to Peter. Pierce is playing on time.” Horror is spreading in his guts. “He’ll bond him immediately because he can’t keep me out anyway.”

“Tony,” Steve’s voice is trembling while he pressed the gas pedal through. “We’ll find him in time, I promise. We’re almost there. Bucky, call the police.” Tony could only hope they would.

The car stopped in front of a huge mansion and Tony was already jumping out when Steve hadn’t turned off the motor yet. His entire body buzzed with anxiety and he didn’t even have the patience to wait for backup in form of Steve or Bucky. His thoughts spiraled around Peter and the imagination of Pierce hurting his Omega made him go feral. There was no way he could wait even a second longer, so he ran to the door and tried to open it. 

It was locked. Of course, it was. He shook the handle until his fingers hurt, panic rising inside of him like a wave. His mind was going blank, overtaken by the fear of what Pierce could do to Peter. Every second was counting, and the stupid door didn’t give way. 

Suddenly, a hand grabbed his shoulder tightly and pulled him back. Tony fought, but Steve didn’t let him go, wrapping his arms around Tony’s chest to stop him from escaping. “You have to relax,” Steve made an effort to keep his voice low. “Bucky will open the door. It’s faster and quieter than blasting through it.”

The Omega smiled tightly and pulled out supplies to open a door. It didn’t take thirty seconds until the lock clicked and the door opened, but for Tony, it felt like hours. As soon as he could enter the hallway, the billionaire was already storming the house, following the scent of his Omega. It led him to the living room. 

The view made him growl. Peter was kneeling in front of Pierce, his skirt shredded on the floor. He had closed his eyes, hands tied behind his back and Pierce was leaning above him, his teeth close to Peter’s neck. Tony could see that Peter was afraid, he could see that his Omega was shaking in fear and without thinking twice, Tony threw himself at the Senator.

The impact hurt, his weight made the Senator tremble and he fell on his back, Tony latched onto him. The billionaire gripped Pierce's hands and fixated them over his head while his knee was pressed into the Senator’s stomach. Seeing the monster twisting helplessly under him was a treat and he enjoyed every whimper, every hiss of Pierce. 

“Stark,” Pierce spat and tried to grin while he was trapped in the billionaire’s grip. “Fancy seeing you here. Do you know that your Omega whore begged me to fuck him? You sure you wanna keep it?”

“That’s a lie, Daddy. Please, don’t believe him,” Peter was whimpering, his voice trembling and weak. Tony could hear how scared he was, but at the same time relived the billionaire had shown up. 

Hearing Pierce lying so blatantly, increased his anger even more, and before he realized what he was doing, Tony’s fist connected with the Senator’s chin. The following crack was a satisfying sound, proof that Pierce’s chin was broken. The Senator howled in pain and it fueled the fire inside of Tony even more. He hit a second time, a third, savoring every sound the monster made. His instincts went haywire and his mind was filled with _protect_ and _Peter._

The smell of blood filled the room and everyone was quiet aside from Pierce who was whimpering on the floor. Every hit felt like payback and Tony punished Pierce for everything he had done to them. For taking away Peter and forcing him against his will, for making them suffer for weeks, afraid the Senator would kidnap the Omega. His body was completely controlled by his Alpha nature and his instincts screamed at him to kill the bastard.

He probably would have if Peter didn’t stop him. “Daddy,” the Omega was whimpering and Tony turned around after he had tied Pierce’s hands and legs to make sure he couldn’t escape. “Daddy, I love you.”

Tony tried to smile, tried to suppress the guilt, and wrapped his arms around Peter. He didn’t deserve him. This perfect Omega, kind and beautiful, who fulfilled all of his needs and wishes. He had let him out of his eyes, he had made it possible that Pierce got to him.

“I’m sorry.” Tony’s eyes burned when he tugged Peter’s face against his chest. The scent of his boy was filling his nose and he couldn’t stop the purr that emerged his throat. Peter was safe, here in his arms, safe and still unbonded. “I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you, baby. I’m a miserable Alpha. I love you so much.”

Peter started to sob, and he pressed himself closer to Tony’s chest. The boy was hiccupping and shaking while Tony held him in his arms. He had failed, had broken his promise to protect the Omega.

“Daddy, it’s not your fault.” Of course, Peter wouldn’t blame him. He was always nice, but Tony knew better. 

“I promise, I’ll bond you tomorrow if you still want me.” Tony didn’t want to admit it, but a single tear was running down his chin. He could have bonded the Omega months ago, Peter had told him he was ready, but the billionaire had dragged it out. If he had only listened to his boy, today wouldn’t have happened. 

Undeservedly, Peter gave him a huge smile and his entire face was glowing. He looked so beautiful on his lap, like an exquisite flower Tony had to nourish and protect. “I want this, Daddy. So much. I belong to you.” The words made the billionaire feel warm inside, and although he knew he didn’t deserve it, there was nothing Tony wanted more. He wanted Peter forever and if the Omega was up to it, Tony would take.

“Let’s get you out of here,” Tony suggested and tried to stand up, his arms under Peter’s ass to stabilize his weight. Peter wasn’t wearing anything besides the thong and when Tony’s arm pressed against Peter’s cheeks, the Omega moaned a little. Tony felt bad when the sound went straight to his middle. 

“Daddy?” Peter whimpered and looked at Tony with his huge innocent eyes that made the Alpha weak. Whatever Peter would ask of him, Tony would say yes. “Can you take me home?”

God, his boy was adorable. Tony knew Peter could play him like a fiddle, but he didn’t care, glad the Omega stayed by his side. He’d never let him out of his eyes again. Peter was his and tomorrow he would make it forever. He closed his eyes when the realization of almost losing Peter hit him again. No one had ever been this important to him and he would rather die than let Peter endure this again. 

When they left the house, Peter safely carried in his arms and his nakedness covered by Tony’s jacket, the police entered the mansion. Steve had already told them what had happened, so Tony and Peter only had to answer a few questions until they were released. They saw how three officers carried a barely conscious Pierce out of the mansion with his hands tied behind his back. He looked horrible, his face bruised and bloody, but nobody would charge Tony since he had been defending his Omega. Alpha’s getting possessive was rarely punished in court. 

“I’m so glad you’re fine,” Bucky cried and threw himself against Peter’s backside. Tony trembled slightly under the impact but couldn’t be mad since he completely understood the relief. Bucky and Steve were really good friends and cared for Peter.

Steve, on the other hand, looked as guilty as Tony felt. “Peter, I’m so sorry. I didn’t expect anything to happen. If I’d only been a little faster…”

“It’s not your fault,” Peter reassured the blonde, and Tony gripped him tighter. The billionaire’s feelings weren’t rational, but his Omega even smiling at another Alpha made him shake with jealousy. It didn’t matter anymore that Steve had helped saving Peter, his instincts told him to claim his Omega right now. 

Peter seemed to sense his emotions because he cuddled closer to Tony’s chest and pressed a soft kiss against his neck. “Love you, Daddy. Let’s drive home.”

Tony cooed and opened the backdoor of his car to place the Omega on his seat. Walking around the car to climb in on the other side already felt like hell. He didn’t want to let go of his Omega, wanted him tugged safely under his arms. As soon as the closed the door behind him, Tony gave up the decent distance and pulled Peter onto his lap. He didn’t care about a seatbelt, as long as he could feel his Omega safe and alive against his body. 

Steve and Bucky chuckled slightly when they got into the front of the car. Tony knew they were there, but he didn’t care, too focused on the Omega on his lap. Peter was settled against his chest, his legs on either side of Tony’s. Tony’s jacket had slipped a little, so the Omega’s legs weren’t covered anymore. Peter looked adorable, soft and sweet, something Tony had to protect. 

His Alpha instincts always had been strong. He had wanted to protect Peter, had wanted to claim him, and show him off, but it was nothing against the overwhelming urge he felt right now. Almost losing him had fueled the need to claim his boy and Tony could barely hold himself back to sink his teeth into the Omega’s neck. 

Peter’s scent was almost too much, a sweet scent of vanilla, roses, and slick that was still lingering from their fuck earlier. Tony felt a little drunk when he buried his nose in Peter’s hair, his instincts telling him to bite and fuck his boy right now. He knew they were in a car, hell, his best friend was driving right now, but every rational thought was taken under by the urge to claim. 

Tony pressed his lips against Peter’s, prying them open to enter his Omega’s mouth. He plundered every inch, taking in the delicious taste of his boy while his hands wandered under Peter’s shirt. A rumble left his chest, muffled by Peter’s lips, but still loud enough for everyone to hear. 

“Behave,” Steve warned from the driver’s seat, but Tony only growled in response. He was too far gone to care about decency and everything inside of him screamed for the delicate Omega on his lap. 

Partly to show Steve that he wouldn’t listen, but also because the pressure became too much, Tony opened the fly of his pants and took out his angry erection. Even his own fingers felt like too much, the denial mixing with the need to show everyone that Peter was his and he barely held back from entering Peter in one stroke. He hadn’t prepped his Omega, fuck, he hadn’t even asked for Peter’s consents.

The thought of forcing his Omega made him back up a little and Tony hesitated mortified. He had been close to fucking Peter in front of their friends, although Peter had been kidnapped only a few hours ago. Shame was bubbling in his chest, bright and painful. He couldn’t even look at his Omega, didn’t want to face what he had almost done. 

But instead of accusing Tony, Peter whimpered when he pulled back. “I need you, Daddy. Please.” The Omega sounded so needy, so pitiful, that Tony could deny him. He pulled until the thin fabric of the thong ripped and bared the hole of his Omega. Slick was dripping on his jeans, the scent intensified since the barrier was gone and the smell clouded Tony’s brain. Peter’s arousal was like a drug, making him lose his sanity and the Alpha went feral. 

Although Bucky and Steve were sitting in the front, Tony pressed a finger in his Omega’s hole. He was welcomed by the familiar heat, wet and velvety, as well as a loud moan that slipped from Peter’s lips. There was no way their friends hadn’t heard that, and even if they weren’t looking, they could certainly smell and hear them. But to his own horror, Tony liked the thought, liked that someone saw his claim on Peter.

“God, they can hear you, baby,” Tony whispered into Peter’s ear, loud enough for the Omega to hear him, but not for their friends. “You’re like a little slut for me. Dripping although we’re not even alone. Begging for my cock.” His boy whimpered in response, an adorable needy sound that went straight to Tony’s cock. He could feel his own erection twitching, eager with the need to breed his Omega.

Tony pressed a second finger inside the wet heat, savoring the tight grip of Peter’s walls. He wanted this all day, his Omega dripping and clutching around him, the perfect little hole for his cock. As much as he respected and loved Peter, both of them enjoyed reducing Peter to a quivering and dripping mess. 

The sounds Peter made were getting louder and louder every second and Tony sucked them up like a sponge. Seeing his Omega’s arousal turned him on, and he pressed Peter closer against his chest so that his boy’s weight would press against his leaking cock. He had already forgotten Steve until the other Alpha spoke up.

“You’re aware we’re still here, aren’t you?” Steve tried to keep his voice neutral, but Tony could hear that it had dropped lower. A hint of another Alpha’s arousal was filling the car and Tony thought he might have even picked up a scent of unfamiliar slick. The billionaire felt a slight pang of jealousy, but not enough for his instincts to attack. He knew making out with his Omega wasn’t proper, brazen even, but after he had almost lost Peter, his sanity had been turned off. 

With a growl, Tony pressed in a third finger and Peter’s moans turned into desperate sobs. His boy was so easy for him, a few fingers and he was crying, and Tony had never seen anything more beautiful before. The shame about Peter being his adopted son had lessened over the last few months, leaving appreciation of the gift Peter was giving to him behind. There was no other Omega in the world that would be better for him than his boy. 

“God, I love you, baby. I can’t hold back anymore.” Tony pulled his pants further down, as much as possible with a sobbing Omega on his lap and one hand in his dripping hole. His own cock was leaking precome, heavy between his legs and he gripped the base to hold it up. 

“Sit down, sweetheart,” Tony encouraged the needy Omega. “Let me show everyone who you belong to.”

The moment Tony pulled out his fingers, Peter’s hips surged forward, and he impaled himself on the Alpha’s cock with a cry. Being inside his boy felt like heaven, warm and wet, a little like coming home. Tony had been afraid that he had lost Peter, afraid that Pierce would destroy everything they had built together, but in the end, everything had worked out. Peter was fine, still unbonded, bouncing on the Alpha’s lap. The feeling of being closer to his boy was so overwhelming that Tony’s shoulders started to shake. He had almost lost this forever. 

Peter determined the rhythm, his hands braced on Tony’s shoulders and the Omega bounced on his lap desperately. Tony could hear him moan, could head the wet squelch each time Peter pulled back a little and the sounds emphasized his arousal even more. Peter felt amazing, his hole was warm, and his body was perfect, a study weight on the billionaire’s lap.

He had forgotten that they weren’t alone, his lust-crazed brain solely focused on his Omega, but a sudden moan was bringing him back to reality. Peter hadn’t heard it, he was still riding him as if his life depended on it, but when Tony looked at the front of the car, he could see Bucky staring at them while Steve gripped the wheel a little too tight. 

“Baby, they are looking at you,” Tony growled into Peter’s ear and his hands wandered to his Omega’s hips to support his movements. “Do you like the thought? That someone witnesses our claim on each other?”

The cry Tony got in response was almost furious and he knew his boy was getting close. He had figured out early that nothing drove Peter crazier than a few filthy words. The Omega was a slut for humiliation and possessiveness, and Tony delivered patronizing. “God, sweetheart, they can hear what a slut you are for me. You’re crying as if you’d die without me. They can even smell how needy you are.”

Tony knew what he had to do to drive his boy over the edge. “Steve, is Bucky this easy as well? As soon as I give Peter my cock, he can’t think anymore. Can you hear how good he’s taking my cock? Like a stupid little Omega, made to be filled and knotted. Peter is mine.”

Suddenly, two things happened at the same time. Bucky let out the first loud moan, his head thrown back and his face flushed in embarrassment. Tony could see that his fingers were clutched around his thighs, digging into his pants. Interesting. Humiliation seemed not only to work on Peter. 

Steve braked abruptly; his knuckles white because he was still gripping the wheel too tightly. A soft growl was echoing through the car, a sign of Steve’s arousal, but it wasn’t loud enough for Tony to feel threatened. Far from it! Seeing how Steve and Bucky react to his Omega made him feel proud. Peter was his and even though a lot of people wanted to fuck and own his boy, he would always belong to Tony. There was no way he wouldn’t claim the Omega tomorrow.

The moment Steve braked, Peter bucked his hips, the impact pressed Tony’s cock against his sweet spot. His legs started to tremble, and his sounds were getting higher, a sign that the Omega was close. Tony started to move. He thrust up, watching how his cock disappeared into the tight heat. Slick was gushed out of Peter, dripping down onto Tony’s thighs and pants. His boy was gorgeous, moaning, and panting like a whore for the Alpha.

It didn’t even take a minute until Peter was falling over the edge. He had been riled up the entire day and the need to be claimed was speeding things up even more. Tony could feel his walls fluttering around him, squeezing his cock as if he wanted to milk him for his come. Every wave of Peter’s orgasm squeezed Tony even more and he got closer and closer while his Omega was squirming on his lap.

“Mine.” Tony roared when he reached his orgasm. The sensation was intense, the need to claim mixing with the relief that his Omega was safe. His cock was pulsing, releasing surge after surge of his seed into his Omega’s body. The feeling of breeding Peter made his mind sing in pleasure and he clutched his Omega’s hips, forcing him to take the growing knot. 

Nothing felt better than being tied to his boy. The wet heat was filled with Peter’s slick and his seed, and Tony was glad he couldn’t pull out. He loved the closeness; the intimacy of knotting and a content purr left his lips while he cuddled his Omega closer to his chest. He could die like this, happily buried inside his Omega. 

“That was quite the show,” Bucky broke the silence, his voice a little hoarse. “I haven’t known your sex was this intense.”

Tony didn’t have to look down to see that his boy was blushing. A strange surge of pride filled him. His instincts told him he was a good Alpha, caring for his Omega how Peter deserved. Tony was a little horrified that he had lost it completely in front of Steve and Bucky, but the need to claim was still dominant. 

“Don’t get used to it, sniper boy,” Tony joked and gave Bucky a provoking grin. “I’m pretty sure Steve has you sobbing on his knot quite often as well.” The billionaire had expected Bucky to blush, but to his surprise, the Omega only grinned broadly. 

“That’s a good idea, actually. As soon as we dump them off you have work to do, Stevie.” Steve groaned in response, but Tony could see an anticipating sparkle in his eyes. 

“I’ve got my hands full with you, Buck,” Steve teased, and Bucky smiled in response. 

“You chose me, it’s too late now.” 

The bickering between the pair continued and Tony stopped listening after a while. He leaned back, Peter still pressed against his chest and he savored the lingering buzz in his body. Today had been horrible, but in the end, Peter was safe again and that was everything that counted. Tony knew he didn’t deserve his boy, he was too perfect, too innocent, but there was no way he could back off again. Peter was his and he would spend his entire life proving to the Omega and himself that he could be the perfect Alpha for Peter. 

Later, when they were home alone, lying in their bed, Tony pulled Peter against his chest and whispered into his ear how much he loved him. He would make tomorrow perfect for the Omega. A day he would never forget. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could you please leave a comment? I really appreciate them, ty <3 (^‿^)
> 
> The next chapter will be the last, but I'm pondering about writing a vacation sequel. It would be perfect if you could suggest some kinks I can include in the sequel, ty <3


	15. You and me, forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the last chapter <3
> 
> Kink this chap: A/B/O

When Peter woke up the following morning, the memories came back slowly. He was equally excited and scared, excited that today was the day his Daddy would finally bond him, but also scared that he couldn’t leave the situation with Pierce behind. During the whole day when he had been kidnapped, Peter had been composed, looking for solutions and focusing on his Alpha. However, when the door of their bedroom had closed behind them, Peter had cried for hours, safely tugged in his Daddy’s arms. They had talked until dawn, Peter about how scared he had been and Tony about his guilt. In the end, the Omega had promised his Daddy to go to a therapist together, even if he thought he didn’t need it. His Daddy had called a specialist, considerate as he was, and next Monday, they would go to their first session. But before, they wanted to finally bond. 

Tony was already awake when Peter finally opened his eyes, the bed empty but still warm. Peter smiled and closed his eyes again for a few seconds. He loved the domestic feeling, their bed still warm from Tony’s body heat and he could hear the Alpha rummaging around in the kitchen. This was what he had always wanted, and even though people had tried to take it away from him, Pierce and the media, today would finally be the day when his dream came true. 

With a sigh, Peter pulled back the blanket and left the bed. He was dressed in nothing more but his Daddy’s boxers which he had thrown on yesterday at night. They were a little loose on his hips, showing off his hip bones and the curve of his ass. His hair was tousled, and he rubbed his eyes while he walked barefoot into the kitchen.

Tony stood in front of the oven, wearing nothing but comfortable sweats and a tight t-shirt. He made pancakes; a huge pile was already done. Peter couldn’t stop himself from watching his Daddy’s muscular arms that were flexing with every move the Alpha made. He could feel how his mouth watered, partly from the delicious smell of the pancakes and partly because of his Daddy. He was the luckiest Omega in the entire world. 

“Morning Daddy,” Peter nuzzled against his Alpha’s side and suppressed a whimper when his Daddy wrapped one of his strong arms around the Omega’s middle. Tony was the most handsome Alpha Peter had ever seen. 

“Morning, baby.” Tony pressed a kiss on his forehead. “I’ve made pancakes. Grab two plates and coffee. I’ll take the rest.”

Peter smiled at him and did as he was told. The table was already set otherwise, silverware, and a huge bouquet of roses in the middle. The Omega blushed. His Daddy was always spoiling him with little gifts, jewelry, clothes, or flowers, but he couldn’t get used to it. Every single gift made him feel special and he was grateful to belong to the Alpha.

“I love you,” Peter said when his Daddy came in, carrying the pancakes. “More than anything in the world.” The smile he got in return was worth all the trouble he had endured during the last weeks. It felt right and when the Alpha said the three words back, Peter was sure he had never cherished what they had more than in this moment. 

The pancakes weren’t that good. Sure, Peter had eaten one, but it had been too sweet, and he was afraid he would die of sugar-rush. Tony had spat his bite out, apologized three times and even though Peter had offered to make new ones, the Alpha refused and ordered delivery breakfast that arrived not even twenty minutes later. Money could really get you anything. 

After breakfast, Peter tried to convince his Alpha to stay in bed. He had stripped off Tony’s boxers and presented enticingly, but everything he got out of it was his Daddy’s tongue in his dripping hole. No knot, and no mating bite. 

“Later,” Tony promised with a sulking Peter on his lap. “I wanna make this special, baby.” After these words, Peter couldn’t even stay mad, so he pulled out some of his nicest clothes, tight jeans that emphasized the swell of his ass and a velvety crop top, and got ready to leave for whatever Tony had planned. 

Tony took him out to the cinema first, although it wasn’t even noon. He had bought the entire cinema for the day, _of course he had_ , so they could sit wherever they wanted, talk as loud as they wanted, and Peter even caught Tony throwing popcorn him. Sweet popcorn obviously. Tony had gotten his hands on a superhero movie that wasn’t even officially out yet and Peter spent two hours cuddling with his Alpha and sucking up every scene. He could be quite a nerd sometimes. 

Later Tony took him out to lunch, a small restaurant that served real Italian pizza, Peter’s favorite. They spent the time laughing together and after one of the most delicious meals ever, they went for a little walk in Central Park until it started to get dark. Peter was thankful for every single moment and the feelings for his Alpha overwhelmed him, making him almost cry multiple times during the day.

“That wasn’t everything, baby,” Tony promised after they had quietly walked through New York for half an hour. Peter was holding his hand, their fingers intertwined and the feeling of bubbling happiness in his stomach didn’t stop. “I have a last surprise for you.”

Peter whimpered; a high-pitched Omega sound and he couldn’t say a single word. He followed his Daddy while his thoughts were spinning, overwhelmed by the day and his Alpha’s feelings.

Tony led him to a tall office building that was already dark, a rare sight in the middle of New York City. The lobby was empty, so was every single floor they passed. His Daddy pressed the button of the elevator and to Peter’s surprise, JARVIS voice was answering and welcoming them in the building. 

“JARVIS, top floor,” Tony commanded, and the elevator started to move. 

“Have you bought the building?” Peter asked, curious about what his Alpha had planned.

Tony laughed. “No, I’ve rented it, but I’ve got the permission to install JARVIS in the security system for the day.” Peter was impressed. What couldn’t his Daddy achieve?

When the elevator stopped, Tony pulled him closer to his side, one arm wrapped around Peter’s shoulders. He felt protected and cared for, a fuzzy feeling that made him smile. The Alpha led him to a door opposite the elevator, and a cold breeze made Peter shiver when his Daddy opened the door. 

“After you,” Tony held the door open like a real gentleman and Peter could feel a slight pull in his guts. The Alpha was perfect, and his Omega instincts made him preen under the attention. 

If Peter had thought his Daddy had already put effort into planning the trip to the cinema and the lunch, it was nothing compared to this. They were standing in the middle of a roof, the lights of New York City all around them. Peter felt as if he was in a movie, discovering a secret place with his Alpha. 

The entire rooftop was decorated with fairy lights and in the middle was a tiny pavilion with a see-through ceiling. Underneath, Tony had stacked blankets and pillows, building a blanket fort Peter has always dreamed about. It was decorated with lights as well and they were dancing around, almost looking like fireflies in the wilderness. 

“It’s amazing,” Peter was awestruck and couldn’t do more than press himself against his Daddy. He could feel the first tear slip from his eyes and he buried his face against his Daddy’s chest. It was too much, too perfect, and couldn’t believe that this was his life. 

“Come with me, baby,” Tony untangled Peter’s face from his shirt and placed one arm under Peter’s ass, before he lifted the Omega, forcing him to wrap his legs around the Alpha’s middle. Tony carried him over to the blanket fort while he whispered in his ear how much he loved him, what a perfect Omega he was. 

Peter clutched to his Alpha, unwilling to ever let him go. He enjoyed being carried around, loved that his Alpha was so much stronger than him, that he could protect him and hold him down. Tony had shown just yesterday what a good Alpha he was, rescuing Peter within minutes. 

When Tony lowered him onto the mattress that was hidden under the overwhelming amount of pillows, Peter whimpered a little. He wanted to be close to the Alpha, didn’t want him to pull back. But Tony chuckled slightly, turning on a heater on the other end of the pavilion. 

“I don’t want you to get cold,” Tony explained and pulled back the blanket Peter was buried under to get closer to his Omega. “I love you, baby, and I want this day to be special.”

“It is special already,” Peter assured him before he cuddled closer against his Daddy’s chest. It was perfect, lying here, surrounded by the scent of his Alpha. He had never known so certain that he wanted this forever, that he wanted Tony’s love and maybe someday even his kids. 

They enjoyed the moment in silence, basking in each other’s presence, and savoring the quietness after the trouble of the last few weeks. Both of them deserved to relax and being on their own on a rooftop in New York City without anyone threatening them was everything Peter needed right now. 

After some time had passed, Tony sat up again, leaving Peter for a few seconds to get some things. “Champaign?” Peter nodded and Tony offered him a glass. This was perfect, and the more Tony gave him, the better Peter knew that it was just his Daddy that he truly needed. 

“I have another gift for you,” Tony confessed and pulled a small package out of his jacket. Peter smiled at his Alpha, taking the gift and started to unwrap it. 

“I don’t have words for how much I love you, Daddy,” Peter said while his fingers were busy removing the wrapping paper. He could hear how his Alpha cleared his throat, touched by Peter’s words. When the Omega finally got rid of the wrapping paper, he held a small black box in his hand. His fingers trembled as he opened the lid, already guessing what was inside. 

The box contained a ring, simple silver with a clear stone in the middle. Peter swallowed, tear running down his face and he looked up in his Alpha’s face. Tony looked nervous, his hands trembling as much as Peter’s, and the Omega could see how much courage it took for his Daddy to speak up.

“Peter, you’re everything for me. My son, my love, my Omega. I want to get old with you by my side, as my husband, as my lover. I want to build a house with you, want to live the domestic dream with little kids around us. There’s no way I’ll ever deserve you, you’re so perfect and beautiful, but I promise I’ll try for my entire life. It doesn’t matter what others think, it doesn’t matter if I lose everything. The only important thing in my life is you, baby. Peter Stark, will you do me the honor and marry me.”

Peter couldn’t do more than nod, he was full force sobbing by now. He had always wanted this, bonded _and_ married, and Tony made both dreams come true in one night. His Daddy was smiling at him when he put the ring on the Omega’s finger and Peter had never seen him happier before. The Alpha pressed his lips against the Omega’s and Peter could taste champaign and a little salt from his tears. 

They stayed quiet for a while, Peter sobbing in Tony’s arms, while he tried to get his feelings back under control. All his dreams were coming true in one day and his mind was flooded with love for his Daddy. Without the Alpha holding him right now, he would fall apart. 

There shouldn’t be a way for Tony to top this, but once Peter had calmed down a little, he heard a whiz that was followed by a huge bang. He turned around in Tony’s arms, never once leaving the embrace, and looked up into the night. New York was brightened by a million lights, red, blue, green, dancing in the sky. 

“Daddy, did you organize the fireworks?” Peter was turning his head to look the Alpha into the eyes again. Tony only smiled and nodded. 

Suddenly, Peter felt a surge of heat bubbling in his body, a mixture of gratefulness, love, and arousal. The feelings were so intense that he pressed a hard kiss against his Daddy’s lips, their teeth clunking together before Peter calmed down a little and the kiss became softer.

“You’re everything to me, Daddy,” Peter said while firework after firework was exploding behind them, lightening Tony’s face in all different colors. “There’s no way I’m ever going to leave you. I’d die for you, I’ll do everything to make you happy. I wanna be your Omega forever. Please, Alpha. Please, bond me.”

Tony growled, wrapped his arms around Peter’s middle, and shifted them until Peter was lying on his back. The Alpha was towering over him, caging him in, a sign that he would protect Peter from everything. 

“I still ask you for the last time, baby. Do you really want this?” The Alpha’s voice was already hoarse, but he held back, determined to make this perfect. 

“Yes, Daddy. I want this. I want you to bond me and I want you to marry me.” The smile on Peter’s face was bright and so absolutely happy that the Alpha started smiling himself. 

Peter laid back on the mattress and bared his throat for the Alpha to claim. It was thrilling and arousing to surrender the control to his Daddy, ready to be a part of the other man. Tony growled his usual possessive sound, but it was deeper today, filled with love and the knowledge that he would claim Peter for real. The Alpha came closer, his lips grazing his jaw, wandering lower until they were pressed against his claiming glands. But instead of the expected bite, Peter could only feel a soft suckle, that made his arousal spike. 

Surge after surge of hot pleasure buzzed inside of him, making him squirm and whimper. He arched his back and pressed himself closer against his Daddy’s body. “Please, Daddy. Please, I need it. I need you.”

Usually, Tony would answer with a chuckle. He would tease Peter even further, call him a needy slut and humiliate him until the Omega wouldn’t even know his own name anymore. But today, everything was softer, less of a game and more of a need for them to be together. 

Tony stripped him with a fondness. He took off his clothes, admired the special set of red lingerie Peter had picked for today before he pulled it down as well. Then, he got rid of his own clothes until they were both naked, firm muscles pressed against soft skin. They were lying naked and newly engaged on a rooftop in New York, firework exploding around them and now his Daddy would finally claim him.

The first finger that was pressed inside of him made Peter burn and he squirmed on the sheets. He could feel himself tearing up, desperate for what was about to come. Knowing that his Daddy would be so close soon, buried in his body _and_ his heart, made him want a second finger immediately, but his Daddy controlled the pace. 

Peter’s body slicked up, his hole dripping around the finger, and he ruined the mattress they were lying on. He became impatient, impatient for his Daddy’s cock, and his Daddy’s bite, but he didn’t want to ruin the moment with his neediness, so he forced himself to stay quiet. Thankfully, the Alpha had mercy and pushed a second finger inside. 

Being filed up slowly was one of the best sensations and Peter savored the burn as much as the pleasure. Whimpers, begs and little cries left his lips, filling the pavilion and urging the Alpha on to take what the Omega offered. Tony was losing it as well, his carefully controlled pleasure taken over by the need to claim. The Alpha’s eyes sparkled, an expression so hungry that Peter’s eyes rolled back, and he bared his throat even further for the bite. 

“Take me, Daddy,” Peter begged. “I wanna feel the stretch. I wanna feel you tomorrow.”

It was a sign of how far gone the Alpha was that he didn’t protest. Instead, he placed the tip of his cock against Peter’s hole and pressed inside. The fit was tight, Peter’s body wasn't stretched enough to take his Daddy like this outside of a heat, but after a few seconds, he let him in, giving way inch by inch. 

Even though it burned, Peter didn’t realize it anymore. His mind was filled with love, his body was filled with his Daddy and he knew it was only a matter of minutes until he would finally belong to Tony Stark, most eligible Alpha in the entire country. 

“I love you so much, Daddy,” Peter sobbed when Tony had bottomed out, his entire body burning from the Alpha inside. He had never felt so close to his Daddy before, so close to his body and his mind. 

The first thrusts didn’t even hurt anymore. Peter could feel the cock rubbing against his wall, grazing the sweet spot inside of him and making him see stars. Tony didn’t give him any time, he was already taking him as if he owned Peter, owned the Omega’s pleasure. The fast pace was a relief because there was no way Peter could wait for the bite much longer.

They were trapped in their own world, a world in which only the two of them existed. Peter didn’t notice the fairy lights anymore, he didn’t even notice that the firework had stopped. He was caught up in his Daddy and each time his Daddy’s cock thrust against his sweet spot, Peter could feel himself coming closer to the edge. 

“Now Daddy,” Peter begged, and he looked into his Daddy’s eyes. They were clouded, just like the Omega’s, and he could see all the love, all the adoration on Tony’s face.

“Okay, baby,” Tony smiled at him and lowered his head until his lips were pressed against his glands again. “I love you. You’re mine. Forever.” And then he bit down. 

It was nothing like Peter had expected. There was no pain, even though he could feel that his Daddy had drawn blood. Instead, it felt like floating. He had read about out-of-body experiences before and it felt exactly how people had described it online. His mind was leaving his body, entwining with Tony’s until Peter truly thought they were one. He could feel his Daddy, his love, and his arousal and before Tony even had the time to thrust again, Peter was coming. 

He took Tony over the edge as well. Two orgasms buzzed through his body, both at the same time, and Peter sobbed to endure the feelings. His mind was filled with emotions that weren’t his, an overwhelming possessiveness, and a satisfied need to claim. Peter knew they were coming from his Daddy, but it didn’t change that he experienced them as his. 

It took him a while until he was coming back to himself, his Daddy still linked to his mind, but it was bearable now. He could distinguish between his Daddy’s and his own feelings again, the overwhelming thought of owning someone only lingered in the back of his mind. The love of his Daddy dominated everything, and Peter finally knew for certain that his feelings were reciprocated in the same intensity. He wanted to tell his Daddy how much he loved him, how much he needed him, so he tried to press a part of his feelings towards the lingering presence in the back of his mind. 

Tony, who was still caging him in, teared up suddenly, something Peter had never seen before. “This was right,” the Alpha decided, and the words made Peter feel warm inside. Tony had doubted them so much after the media blamed him for corrupting Peter and knowing that he didn’t regret their permanent bond was everything Peter had ever wanted. 

Carefully, Tony turned them around until Peter was lying on his chest, his cock still buried inside of Peter. The Omega noticed during the movement that his Daddy had knotted him. He had been so overwhelmed that the pressure inside of him had been pushed into the back of his mind, but now that they had calmed down, he could savor the fullness again.

“Let’s marry soon,” Tony said impulsively. “I don’t want to wait for years, and I don’t want to invite too many people. What do you think about Steve, Bucky, Pepper, Ned, and MJ?”

Peter smiled at his lover, no, his fiancé and pressed a small kiss against his lips. “I’d love it, Daddy. People will judge anyway; I don’t want them to meddle with our relationship on our wedding day.”

The Alpha chuckled in response and his hands wandered to Peter’s back. He held his Omega close, although they were still knotted, although they couldn’t part anyway. “We could have a small ceremony in a few weeks and fly somewhere warm after.”

Peter’s eyes sparkled when he heard the suggestion. “Yes, Daddy. Please. I wanna go to the beach.”

“Everything for you, baby. My Omega.” Peter preened under the words, knowing for certain they’re it for each other until death. 

They stayed silent after the words, each of them thinking about their wedding day. The lights of New York were still dancing around them, and Peter observed the light of an airplane while he drowned in thoughts. 

After a few minutes of content silence, Peter finally spoke up. “Daddy, what do you think about me not taking birth control anymore?”

He had expected pondering or at least some concerns, but the only answer he got was a huge smile. “I’d love that, baby.” And suddenly the dream of marrying the perfect Alpha, finishing his studies and getting kids was closer than ever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe the story is finished. It's the longest fic I've ever written and I'm really proud and sad it's done today. I hope y'all liked it and I'd love it if you could leave a comment and kudos.
> 
> I thought about writing a sequel and I already have a few kink ideas, but it would help and encourage me very much if you'd give a few kink suggestions :) 
> 
> TY again for everyone who left a comment or kudos, especially to those who took the time for most of the chapters <3 and TY for everyone who helped me with plot ideas. I'm already working on the next project, which is probably coming next week (not the sequel, though xD). And a last thanks to the lovely ppl who organized the Bingo. I didn't think I would write so much


End file.
